And after that?
by MrGrecka
Summary: Después de un sueño, que tuvo durante un desmayo en uno de los ensayos del club glee. Rachel decide que tiene que ser honesta con todo el mundo, pensando que esto cambiara por completo su vida. Y en realidad eso sucedería pero… ¿y después qué? (Faberry asegurado)
1. Prologo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

 **Glee ni de sus personajes que son propiedad**

 **De Ryan Murphy y / o FOX**

 **Título: ¿** **Y después que?**

 **Personajes:** Rachel Berry / Quinn Fabray / Ryder Lynch / Finn Hudson / Kurt Hummel / Santana López / Brittany S. Pierce / Blaine Anderson / Noah Puckerman / Sam Evans / menciones de algunos integrantes de la 4ta temporada y más ...

 **Sinopsis:** Después de un sueño, que tuvo durante un desmayo en uno de los ensayos del club glee. Rachel decide que tiene que ser honesta con todo el mundo, pensando que esto cambiara por completo su vida. Y en realidad eso sucedería pero… ¿y después qué?.

 **Prologo.**

 **\- ¿Lo último que recuerdo? ... -** Rachel pensó en responder a una pregunta y otra vez en murmuros antes de responder **\- lo último que recuerdo ... es escuchar a Santana gritarle a Finn.** **Algo sobre tener 2 pies derechos, y ser muy alto para ser capaz de pisar a todos. Recuerdo a Mercedes que estaba mirando hacia su celular, seguramente tenía algo gracioso que Tina le mando porque ella estaba sentada del otro lado de la sala, en la misma posición... Recuerdo a Brittany y Mike sosteniendo a Santana de los brazos porque ella intentaba golpear a Finn. Y Puck estaba riendo detrás de ellos por la cara de miedo que Finn tenía.** **-** soltó una risa al recordarlo y jugueteando con las sábanas blancas que se encontraban cubriendo hasta el abdomen.

 **\- ¿recuerdas algo más, Rachel?**

Rachel miro sus dedos atentamente escarbando en su memoria antes de mirar al chico frente a ella **— Sí. También recuerdo a Kurt. —** Su amigo asintió animándola a proseguir **— estaba cruzado de brazos quejándose de algo con el profesor Shue, con Blaine a su lado. —** Él chico resoplo. Ya se imaginaba el porqué de su discusión con aquel profesor. Así que se animó a apostar

 **— seguramente se quejaba de los vestuarios horribles que él señor Shue les hará usar estas seccionales ¿cierto? —** Rachel se encogió de hombros divertida sabiendo que no tenía que responder a algo que ya era de obviar **— como sea, sólo continúa**

 **— también estaba Sam. Él... él miraba atentamente a Quinn... —** los dedos de Rachel se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que su frase no fue terminada de salir de su labios. Ryder, él amigo que estaba de visita esa tarde en el hospital. Se acercó a ella con preocupación y tocó su hombro para llamar su atención. **— ¿estás bien? —** pregunto cuando Rachel lo miro. La chica asintió con una sonrisa al instante y continúo...

 **— vi a Sam mirarla, hasta que oyó las risas de Puck y volteó para ver lo que era tan divertido. Él también rio. —** Rachel volvió a guardar silencio. Y está vez, sin apartar la mirada de su amigo, ni la sonrisa de sus labios. Rachel llevó una de sus manos al pecho, directamente a donde su corazón se encontraba latiendo. **— también, recuerdo haber visto a Quinn.**

 **— No me digas. —** Ryder rio amargamente **— déjame adivinar esa. Seguramente ella sólo los veía a todos con desprecio ¿no es así? —** Rachel negó **— ¿O es que estaba nuevamente enterrada en uno de esos tantos libros que al parecer son más importantes que cualquier clase del club glee?**

 **— Nop —** ella negó aún más sonriente **— Quinn sonreía.**

 **— ¿Quinn? —** Ryder pregunto algo sorprendido **— nuestra Quinn ¿sonreír? —** Rachel desvío la mirada de Ryder, girando la cabeza hacia la ventana que daba al jardín privado del lugar cuando sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse por el uso de palabras de chico — _"nuestra Quinn"_

 **— sí... nues... nuestra Quinn —** titubeo

 **— supongo entonces que sonreía porque su mejor amiga estaba apuntó de matar a su estúpido ex-novio ¿no es así?**

 **— no lo creo... ella ni siquiera prestaba atención a la discusión.**

 **— Entonces —** Ryder llamó sentándose en un pequeño espacio que la cama en la que se encontraba Rachel, permitía **— ¿porque crees que Quinn sonreía?**

 **— Simple —** dijo ella mirando nuevamente al chico **— la música —** Ryder enarco una ceja cuestionante **— ella jugaba con las teclas del piano, y juro por mi vida Ryder, poder haber escuchado 3 tonos de... bueno no sé qué sonata era, pero estoy segura que ella los tocó**

 **— ¿y no crees que eso también fue un producto de tu sueño? Porque dudo mucho que Quinn sepa tocar el piano, ella misma había dicho que no sabía tocar ningún instrumento ¿lo recuerdas? —** Rachel asintió algo pensativa, pero aún optimista a lo que ella recordaba respondió

 **— estoy segura de lo que fue mi sueño y lo que fue realidad.**

 **— ¿segura? —** él chico pregunto algo dudoso. Y aunque Rachel estaba lista para asentir, se detuvo al recordar otro pedazo que no estaba segura sí era realidad o sueño.

 **— bueno... hay algo —** titubeo en sus recuerdos **— cuando caí al suelo... —** dijo, imitando la acción recostándose por completo en la cama para mirar hacia el techo como recordaba en sus últimos instantes antes de caer en la inconsciencia. **— ... y mire hacia arriba —** señaló hacia el techo haciendo que Ryder mirará hacia esa dirección **— vi a la entrenadora Silvester de pie, arriba del escenario... mirándonos, mirándome en especial.**

 **— ¿y porque piensas que ese fue un sueño?**

 **— porque ella también sonreía, pero sonreía de una manera... ¿burlona? Sí, creo que esa sería la descripción correcta. —** Rachel volvió a tomar asiento al terminar su descripción con la entrenadora para ver atentamente a su amigo **— ¿tú que piensas? ¿Sueño o realidad?**

Él chico miro a otro lado de la habitación pensando "¿esto podría ser un sueño o la realidad?" **— no lo sé —** murmuro **— ver a Sue sonreírte de esa forma cuando tú estás en un... ¿desmayo repentino? —** Rachel asintió a lo preguntado, así que Ryder prosiguió **— no sería raro, después de todo se trata de Sue, la señora sin corazón. Lo raro aquí sería el ¿que hace Sue mirando los ensayos cuando ella dice no soportar mirarlos cantar durante una asamblea obligatoria? —** Rachel se encogió de hombros **— definitivamente sueño.**

 **— eso pensé.**

 **— ¿y qué pasa con lo de Quinn?**

 **— eso fue real —** Rachel volvió a defender segura

 **— y lo vas a contar así**

 **— no lo creo —** se negó cubriéndose con las sábanas blancas **— sí ella quiere mantener en secreto su don para la música. Bien, eso lo voy a dejar entre nosotras dos —** las mejillas de Rachel volvieron a sonrojarse cuando Ryder le giño un ojo y cerro un cierre imaginativo sobre sus labios.

 **— ¿y qué me dices ahora del sueño? —** Ryder pregunto levantándose de la cama, dándole más espacio a Rachel para que se recostara completamente.

 **— eso es sencillo**

 **— entonces, cuéntamelo.**

Rachel asintió con un largo suspiro. Miro a su amigo, que ahora se encontraba sentado en una de las 2 sillas que se encontraban en el cuarto y hablo: **— Mi sueño fue, que todos éramos sinceros los unos a los otros —** Ryder asintió con una sonrisa **— pero un sincero bueno —** explicó **— una sinceridad de las cosas positivas que nosotros pensamos de los demás**

 **— ¿y qué pasa con las negativas? ¿no las decíamos?**

 **— a mi podían decírmelas y yo mejoraba conforme a sus críticas —**

 **— ¿y tú a ellos? —** Rachel negó. Ryder se removio en su asiento con el ceño fruncido **— ¿porque? —** cuestionó interesado

 **— porque sí yo dijera las cosas negativas de cada persona sería como criticarlos, yo no quiero criticarlos y ser una ególatra.**

 **— y puedo saber entonces... ¿cómo es que termina todo este sueño de sinceridad que tuviste?**

 **— por supuesto —** Rachel salto de nuevo a estar sentada para mirar mejor a Ryder **— todos nos queríamos y aceptábamos al final**

 **— ¿quiénes son todos?**

 **— los de la escuela. Todos. En especial los chicos de glee. Santana, Finn, Mercedes, Sam, Noah, Blaine, Kurt, Tina, Brittany, Artie, Mike... incluso... incluso Quinn —** susurro este último en un suspiro esperanzador volviendo a acostarse mirando hacia arriba

Ryder. Aún en su asiento, la miro atentamente por un par de segundo antes de volver a hablar **— ¿Rachel? —** Llamó suavemente advirtiendo aún su presencia ahí

 **— ¿Uhm?**

 **— mírame**

 **— ¿porque?**

 **— Sólo hazlo —** con un resoplido desganado, Rachel se apoyó en un brazo para poder levantar sólo la cabeza y mirar a su amigo. Ryder, que ahora se encontraba cruzado de brazos a una esquina baja de la cama dijo **— ¿realmente el final de tú sueño se trata sobre todos queriéndonos y aceptándonos unos a otros?**

 **— Eso es lo que te dije —** Rachel respondió algo dudosa por el tono en que él chico había hecho la pregunta

 **— entonces... ¿nada de esto se trata sobre ellos queriéndote y aceptándote... sólo a ti...?**

Ambos se miraron fijamente por lo que parecieron largos minutos, pero sin embargo, a lo mucho que Rachel pudo sostener la mirada en Ryder, fue sólo a 5 segundos antes de sentarse nuevamente, doblando las piernas hasta su pecho y sostenerlas con ambos brazos. **— ¿qué tiene de malo eso...? —** Pregunto en un susurro apoyando la frente sobre las rodillas **— ¿qué tiene de malo querer ser aceptada y querida?**

Rachel pudo escuchar un suspiro salido de los labios de Ryder, al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga de viento había entrado por la ventana. En ese momento recordó la prohibición de sus padres sobre abrir aquella ventana durante las mañanas por el viento frío que llegaba a hacer. Seguramente el día de hoy saldría reprendida.

 **— ¿quieres que cierre la ventana? —** Ryder ofreció **— creo que el viento está muy fuerte ahí afuera y podrías enfermar —** cuando Rachel levanto la cabeza para responder con un sí. Ya no fue necesario. Ryder ya se encontraba frente a la ventana cerrándola por completo **— gracias —** el chico asintió sonriendo hacia ella antes de caminar directo hacia la puerta de la salida

 **— Me tengo que ir, Rachel.**

 **— ¿tan pronto? —** pregunto tristemente cuando lo vio cerca de la salida, con intenciones ya, de irse.

 **— eh estado aquí desde que despertaste ¿A eso tú le llamas pronto?**

Rachel suspiro acostándose nuevamente **— a eso le llamó demasiado —** respiro. La risa de Ryder resonó en la habitación haciendo sonreír a Rachel al mismo tiempo que cerró los ojos, lista para una siesta.

 **— Además, odio los hospitales —** Rachel sólo asintió dándole la razón a su amigo **— realmente espero que salgas pronto de aquí**

 **— yo igual —** ella opino al escuchar el click de la puerta en señal de que la ida de Ryder se estaba llevando acabó

 **— también, deberías de estar preparada, eh.**

 **— ¿para qué?**

 **— ¿cómo que para qué? ¿No es obvio Rachel? Los chicos del club vendrán a visitarte**

Una risa irónica salió de Rachel **— yo no estaría tan ilusionada con eso.**

 **— pues deberías, chica pesimista. —** pasaron un par de segundos de silencio en la habitación, sólo hasta que su propia respiración pausad y las máquinas hospitalarias a su lado fueran el único ruido que la acompañarán. Creyó estar sola, pero antes de que ese sentimiento se volviera una seguridad, la voz de Ryder volvió a sonar como último llamando: **— Hey, Rachel.**

 **— ¿sí? —** Ella pregunto sin siquiera preocuparse en abrir los ojos

 **— ¿y donde se encontraba el chico faltante en tú historia?**

 **— ¿Artie?**

 **— ajá, no recuerdo haberte escuchado hablar de Artie, y él también pertenece al club glee.**

 **— Artie no fue a los ensayos esa tarde —** Rachel respondió con simples acurrucándose entre sus sábanas **— él estaba ayudando a estudiar a su novia porrista para el examen de Historia**

 **— ¿enserio? —** Rachel afirmo con un gemido perceptible, ya que gracias a su fatiga, a las cómodas sábanas y cama tan acolchable, su momento de caída inconsciente de todo ser humano llamado sueño, estaba siendo acto de presencia **— ¡ha! —** Ryder rio — **Sinceramente no recuerdo que Artie no hubiera estado esa tarde**

Rachel rio suavemente **\- por supuesto que no Ryder, tú en realidad ... -** y con lo que pudo, junto con un bostezo, antes de caer completamente dormida y que el chico desapareció de la habitación dijo: **\- tú nunca estás ahí...**

 **¿Oo? ... Bueno cuénteme sus opiniones, dudas o críticas... en un Rewive;)**


	2. Chapter 1: El Sueño

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

 **Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

 **De Ryan Murphy y/o FOX**

 **Título:** ¿Y después que?

 **Personajes:** Rachel Berry / Quinn Fabray / Kurt Hummel / Santana López / Brittany S. Pierce / Blaine A. / Finn H. / Tina C. / Mike C. / Mercedes J. / Noah P. / Sam E. / Artie A. / menciones de algunos integrantes de la 4ta temporada & más...

 **Sinopsis:** Después de un sueño, que tuvo durante un desmayo en uno de los ensayos del club glee. Rachel decide que tiene que ser honesta con todo el mundo, pensando que esto cambiara por completo su vida.

 **Capítulo 1: El sueño**

Los sueños son tema de especulación y teorías que no llegan a nada. Todos creemos entenderlos y al mismo tiempo no tener idea de qué pasa en ellos, pero hay ciertos datos que se relacionan con los sueños de todas las personas, siendo algunos tan inexplicables como los mismos sueños.

Era como el sueño que había tenido Rachel, durante su desmayo. En el que, aunque extraño para algunos haber soñado que todo el mundo era honesto, era tan claro como para ella que las palabras de Ryder, eran muy ciertas:

 _ **— entonces... ¿nada de esto se trata sobre ellos queriendote y aceptandote...? Sólo a ti...**_

Pero enserio ¿que había de malo en eso?, ¿Tan mal se veía queriendo un poco de amor y aceptación de las personas?, ¿o es que era demasiado egoísta pensar que algún día ella podría ser tan querida y aceptada como cualquiera?

 **— por supuesto que no —** se dijo así misma mientras se veía en el espejo de cuerpo completo en su closet.

Y menos aun cuando el día de ayer, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo sintió. Ayer, cuando después de haber despertado de esa siesta todos sus amigos del club glee habían ido a visitarla... bueno, todos menos uno.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _ **— Rachel, cariño. Tienes que despertar —** pudo escuchar como su padre la llamaba a lo lejos — Rachel_

 _ **— ¿Uhm? —** fue lo único que ella pudo gemir al sentir como su padre tocaba su hombro incesantemente_

 _ **— Rachel, es la hora de visitas —** Y aunque ella quiso abrir los ojos al instante y responder con un "me alegra mucho verlos y saber que son mis únicas visitas del día, pero realmente estoy cansada y quiero dormir". Sus ojos eran muy pesados para eso, y su lengua parecía estar en un estado de coma en el que apenas le dejaba volver a gemir como respuesta. **— Rachel**_

 _ **— No puedo creerlo con esta niña —** pudo escuchar el brusco comentario molesto de su otro padre haciendo aún más difícil que ella quisiera despertar_

 _ **— ¿qué pasa ahora Hiram?**_

 _ **— le dije que no abriera la ventana. Y ves, es lo primero que hace —** Rachel pudo escuchar como las ventanas fueron cerradas de una manera, no tan sensible._

 _ **— tranquilo, tal vez ni siquiera fue ella. Tal vez fue está enfermera que entra y sale a cada rato**_

 _ **— No fue ella. Yo deje muy en claro que la ventana no se abre.**_

 _ **— Fue el viento entonces —** una risa sarcástica salió de la boca de Hiram haciendo que Rachel frunciera el ceño_

 _ **— ¿enserio Leroy?**_

 _ **— bueno, pues yo...**_

 _ **— Fui yo —** Rachel interrumpió cualquier otra excusa que su padre sobreprotector diría por ella. **— lo siento —** murmuro abriendo los ojos lentamente para ver a ambos hombre en cada lado de su cama **— alguien ya la había cerrado por mí, pero yo me levante nuevamente para abrirlas porque me dio calor —** explicó tomando asiento tan rápido como su estado zombie de recién levantada le permitía._

 _Ambos padres la miraron seriamente por unos largos segundos antes de acercarse con brazos abiertos y sonrisas en rostro envolviéndola en un gran abrazo familiar._

 _ **— Pequeña, que gusto volver a verte —** dijo Leroy muy emocionado_

 _ **— pero sí nos vimos desde muy temprano. —** Respondió cuando los abrazos habían cambiado a besos paternales sobre la cabeza y mejillas **— bueno, en que en realidad ambos durmieron aquí**_

 _ **— sí, pero eso no nos impide extrañarte cuando vamos a desayunar ¿o sí? —** Hiram respondió con el último beso sobre su hija antes de tomar un arreglo de flores del suelo para colocarlo en la mesa junto a Rachel_

 _ **— ¡Oh... pero que hermosas! Gracias por las flores papá —** Hiram asintió recibiendo el agradecimiento con orgullo_

 _ **— ¿verdad que sí son hermosas Rach? —** Leroy cuestionó, a lo que su hija asintió al momento acariciando una de ellas **— lástima que no sean un regalo de este desvergonzado.** Rachel se giró a ver a Leroy que tenía el ceño fruncido hacia su esposo, después volvió a Hiram, pero este sólo sonrió apenado **— ¿entonces de quiénes son? —** Rachel pregunto mirando el arreglo de flores, antes de que la habitación fuera invadida por 10 adolescentes y una rubia con una gran sonrisa gritando un: **— ¡NOSOTROS! —** Rachel miro la imagen frente a ella con sumo cuidado antes de volver a hablar. Se trataba de sus compañeros del club glee._

 _Ella sonrió._

 _Brittany se encontraba al frente como líder del grupo visitante. Santana, a su lado con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados. Finn, del otro lado sosteniendo en una mano 3 globos flotantes que tenían mensajes como: "recupérate pronto, Sonríe Y ¡Feliz día!". Bueno, al parecer el último se había equivocado de día... pero eso no importaba en lo absoluto para Rachel, cuando el conteo de sus amigos visitantes no terminaba aún. Porque también se encontraban Mike y Tina tomados de la mano en la parte trasera del grupo, Mercedes, saludado un pequeño "Hola "con la mano libre que no sostenía la silla de Artie, quién también saludaba. Sam y Puck, en la imagen más tierna que Rachel pudo ver de estos 2 grandes chicos, cuando en sus brazos venían con más de 3 osos de peluche cada uno. Y para finalizar Kurt y Blaine, que al parecer eran los últimos entrando a la, ahora, habitación pequeña._

 _Pero... alguien faltaba. Y Rachel no pudo evitar tristemente darse cuenta de eso. Pero por supuesto que la chica que más la odia en Mckinley no iba a venir, ¿cómo es que ella se engañó tan vilmente pensando que aquella chica vendría? ¿Cómo es que pensó que Quinn Fabray vendría?_

 _Así que dejando ese "pequeño "gran detalle, para ella. Sonrió._

 _Sonrió hacia todos y dijo: **— Hola Britta... —** pero las palabras no pudieron terminar de salir cuando la rubia más sonriente del grupo corrió hacia ella, envolviéndola en gran abrazo que más tarde todos los demás chicos también hicieron. Incluyendo a Santana._

 ** _Termino del Flashback_**

 **— Sí sigues así, vas a llegar tarde a tú primer gran día de honestidad en MCkinley —** Rachel dio un pequeño salto sorpresivo, al oír la repentina voz de Ryder interrumpir no solo en su habitación, sino también en su gran recuerdo del día anterior.

 **— dios, Ryder... —** respiro girándose para verlo **— me diste un gran susto**

Él chico, que se encontraba sentado en la parte baja de la cama de Rachel, se encogió de hombros y sonrió: **— ¿porque? yo eh estado todo el tiempo aquí. —** Rachel rodó los ojos volviendo a su espejo — que tú te hayas perdido en tú mundo, es muy diferente

 **— lo sé.**

Ryder asintió inclinándose un poco hacia delante para apoyar el codo sobre la rodilla, y el mentón en la mano, mirando atentamente a Rachel: **— Y a todo esto ¿qué es lo que pensabas?**

 **— En la maravillosa tarde de ayer —** suspiro

 **— no te dije yo, que todos irían a verte**

 **— Lo sé, pero haberlo visto fue muy diferente —** respondió con una gran sonrisa jugando con el tableado de su falda

 **— ¡RACHEL! —** se escuchó desde la planta baja. Rachel giro sobre sus talones para correr hacia la puerta de su habitación y asomar la cabeza antes de responder

 **— ¿SÍ PAPÁ?**

 **— BAJA A DESAYUNAR O SE TE HARÁ TARDE**

 **— Esa es mi señal —** escucho decir a Ryder

 **— ¡YA VOY! —** respondió antes de cerrar la puerta con velocidad y empezar a tomar las cosas que llevaría a la escuela

 **— me voy pequeña Rachel. Sabes que tengo que llegar más temprano que tú o sino tengo otro castigo de otro maestro más —** Rachel se burló ante la declaración de su amigo, pero aun así terminó asintiendo. **— ¿te veo allá "honesta Rachel"? —** pregunto el chico antes de salir de la habitación. Rachel saco la cabeza de su armario, donde buscaba un buen suéter que usar el día de hoy. Y miro a su amigo. **— por supuesto que me verás allá Ryder. —** Y sin más, el chico desapareció de la habitación al mismo tiempo que Rachel volvió a su búsqueda del suéter perfecto del día.

* * *

 **— No puedo creerlo —** Santana rio sarcásticamente tirando un vaso de Slushie vacío al suelo cuando llegó junto a Brittany y Quinn. Brittany, quién se sobresaltó al ruido provocado por el vaso, miro con preocupación a su novia. Muy a diferencia de Quinn, quién no reaccionando al desplante de su exagerada amiga, siguió en lo suyo y en la búsqueda de qué libro llevar a su próxima clase, en su casillero.

 **— ¿qué sucede San?**

 **— Berry —** respondió con brusquedad cruzando los brazos para recargarse molestamente en los casilleros. Brittany la miro algo confundida aún en busca de respuestas que Santana estuvo a punto de responder, pero el llamado de una profesora la interrumpió: **— Señorita López, recoja esa vaso ahora mismo, que los pasillos no son su basurero personal —** demandó una señora baja de estatura, rechoncha y de unos 35 años, mirando a Santana con en el ceño fruncido. Santana sólo resoplo al pedimento **— ¿qué es lo que espera señorita López?**

 **— Yo no lo tire —** respondió desganada. La profesora enarco una ceja hacia ella sin creerse la mentira **— ¿entonces quién fue?**

Santana puso los ojos empujando su peso fuera de los casilleros, antes de tomar a un chico de primer año del hombro y decirle: **— recoge ese vaso y tíralo a la basura**

Él chico confundido, estuvo a punto de oponerse a la demanda pero la mirada casi mortal de la latina y el gruñido salido desde lo más profundo de su garganta diciendo un: **— ¡Ahora! —** hizo que rápidamente asintiera, hiciera lo dicho y se alejara de la tenebrosa escena.

Santana, quién no se tomó el tiempo para mirar hacia donde se había ido su víctima, giro para ver a la profesora con la más dulce sonrisa fingida que tenía y pregunto: **— ¿mejor, profesora Gibson...?**

 **— mejor, señorita López. —** La profesora estaba apuntó de emprender el pasó en camino a Santana, pero algo dentro de un salón de los de primero llamó su atención y la distrajo. **— ¡Joven, bajé de esa mesa ahora mismo o tendrá otra semana de castigo!—** no tardó en alejarse de las chicas al mismo tiempo que Santana regreso a su posición molesta sobre los casilleros

 **— Este día no puede ser peor —** Santana murmuro apenas audible para sí misma antes de sentir una mano sobre su hombro que la hizo relajarse al instante que supo de quién era. Así que levantando la vista hacia su novia, y sonrió.

Brittany no tardó en devolverle la sonrisa. **— ¿qué pasa con Rachel? —** pregunto

 **— Oh, sí. Esa enana. —** Resoplo con desprecio **— ¿saben? hace un rato fui a tirarle un granizado**

 **— Gran noticia —** dijo Quinn con ironía cerrando su casillero

 **— bueno, pues alguien tiene que seguir con el trabajo, porque parece que a ti ya se te olvidó de la nada el odio que le tenemos a la Hobbit.**

 **— No se me ha olvidado —** respondió sosteniendo sus libros sobre el pecho **— es sólo que ya me cansé de ensuciar mi traje con residuos de colores**

 **— ¿ensuciar? —** Rio **— Quinn, linda —** suspiro **— cuando tú tiras un slushie a alguien, el que se ensucia es ese alguien, no tú.**

Quinn negó con una sonrisa de suficiencia **— Santana, Linda —** ahora ella suspiro **— ¿conoces algo llamado efecto choque y retorno? —** Santana la miro fijamente, frunció el ceño, levanto una ceja, sonrió y resoplo apartando la mirada dándose por vencida.

 **— Muy hermosa para saberlo —** respondió como si fuese lo más obvio. Quinn rodó los ojos antes de a acercarse a Santana para responder.

 **— mira, tú, preciosura de la vida —** dijo con sarcasmo **— cuando tú tiras un vaso lleno de esos líquidos repulsivos hacia una persona, choca... —** remarcó la última palabra golpeando suavemente el pecho de la latina con su mano para mostrar el punto **— claro que el líquido granizado se queda mayormente impregnado en esa persona, ya sea en su ropa, cabello, piel... —** enumero haciendo sonreír a Santana malvadamente recordando a algunas víctimas **— pero también hay otros lugares donde ese líquido llegan parar... como al suelo, por ejemplo. Tras la víctima o a cada lado de la víctima... ¿no es así? —** Santana asintió lentamente **— bien, pues ahí es donde entra el efecto retorno. Así que imagina que yo... —** se señaló a sí misma con el dedo — tiro un slushie a alguien frente a mí. El líquido obviamente choca con esa persona — dijo golpeando fuertemente la frente de Santana con el dorso de su mano queriendo mostrar nuevamente su punto. El golpe fue tan sorpresivo que Santana no pudo reaccionar antes de que Quinn continúe con su relato **— y hay veces que los residuos, llamadas gotas. Regresan hacia la dirección donde el líquido fue tirado, ósea hacia a mi ¿entiendes?... residuos indeseables sobre mi traje. Ya no más. —** dio por finalizado su explicación dando un gran paso hacia atrás anotar la intención de Santana para golpearla. Por supuesto, que como cada vez que Brittany se encontraba presente en una posible pelea a golpes de Santana, ella la detuvo antes.

 **— Esa fue una gran historia Q —** Brittany opino con una sonrisa **— aunque algo extraña, porque faltó una princesa y un príncipe... y un final feliz. Pero aun así fue buena. —** Quinn sonrió educadamente a su amiga

 **— Sí Quinn, una gran historia para gente nerd la que nos acabas de contar —** Santana ironizo **— pero entonces ¿eso quiere decir que tú ya no vas a tirar slushie a la gente? —** Quinn negó sin importancia, después de todo, hacer ese tipo de cosas había perdido su gracia para ella. **— vas a perder respeto amiga —** Santana dijo como una advertencia divertida pero sería a la vez

 **— por supuesto que no Santana, yo subí de nivel, que es muy diferente —** Santana enarco una ceja en busca de respuestas **— puede que personalmente yo, ya no tire esas cosas. Pero Karofsky, se encarga de eso a mi nombre —** Santana suspiro fingiendo pesar a lo último dicho por Quinn, quién no presto demasiada atención cuando al costado de la imagen de Santana frente a ella, se encontraba la de una Rachel, caminando por el pasillo con dirección hacia los baños, seguramente para limpiarse lo que Santana había tirado en ella minutos antes. La sonrisa de Quinn hizo presencia en sus labios cuando al lado de ellas Karofsky, pasó con un gran vaso lleno de hielo granizado de color morado.

Santana, quién se dio cuenta de cada acción de Quinn. Miro a la misma dirección a la que la rubia líder de las cheerios miraba. Brittany no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

 **— Hola perdedora —** Karofsky saludo para llamar la atención de Rachel quién saludaba alegremente a todo alumno que pasaba a su lado.

Rachel sonrió aún más grande cuando escucho que alguien la saludaba, así que volteó al instante hacia dónde provenía la voz masculina que la saludaba y en el momento en el que iba a responder educadamente al saludo... nuevamente un líquido frío y granizado fue tirado sobre su rostro por segunda vez en el día. Por suerte sus reflejos ya estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas diarias, que le dieron la rapidez para cerrar los ojos y aguantar la respiración hasta que líquido resbaló un poco fuera de sus fosas nasales. Rachel pudo escuchar las risas de sus demás compañeros resonar por el pasillo y la gran risotada que Karofsky soltó frente a ella al mismo tiempo que el vaso fue tirado al suelo. Por un momento el impulso de salir corriendo del lugar e irse a esconder a los baños para llorar invadieron los sentidos de Rachel, pero para dispersar todo ese sentimiento fuera de ella lo único que tuvo que hacer fue recordar... Recordar su sueño, recordar a sus amigos el día de ayer visitándola y llevándole regalos, recordar lo feliz que se sentía... y sobre todo recordar su objetivo de ser querida y aceptada.

Así que en lugar de correr y llorar como siempre lo hacía, hizo lo mismo que había hecho momentos antes con Santana. Levanto sus manos vencidas de cada lado de ella y las llevó a su rostro para limpiar su nariz y ojos con una pasada sobre la zonas, abrió los ojos y miro a su agresor, le dio la mejor sonrisa honesta que tenía como sí se alegrase de verlo el día de hoy, cosa que sí hacía. Y como último pasó respondió al saludo. **— Hola Karofsky.**

Él chico soltó otra gran risa de burla al ver el aspecto en el que Rachel quedó sin preocuparse demasiado por el positivismo que la chica tenía hoy **— veo que te gusto el slushie de hoy ¿eh? —** Rachel se lamio los labios haciendo nuevamente reír a Karofsky, pues está era la reacción más graciosa que había visto en toda su etapa de tirar slushie a perdedores.

 **— bueno, te agradezco que hayas cambiado de sabor, el uva es mi favorito. —** Karofsky negó con diversión

 **— Agradéceselo a Quinn —** él chico respondió en un susurro burlón acercándose a la parte izquierda del oído de Rachel para que sólo ella lo escuchara **— ella lo envía —** terminó la frase apartándose de ella comenzando a caminar por el lado contrario al se dirigía principalmente.

Quinn, Brittany y Santana, aún en los mismos lugares, presenciaron con total atención toda la interacción que hubo entre Karofsky y Rachel. Vieron como Karofsky realizó él envió de Quinn con éxito, como Rachel se recompuso al granizado como si nada tan grave hubiera pasado, como Rachel logro que la risa de Karofsky fuera más allá de una simple burla a una diversión por algo que ella había dicho con propósito de hacer reír. Y por último, como Rachel había sonreído tímidamente mirando hacia suelo cono reacción a lo que Karofsky había susurrado en su oído. Ninguna de las tres había podido creer lo que habían presenciado. Santana fue la primera en romper el silencio que había reinado entre las tres, comenzando a reír, llamando la atención de las 2 rubias, que segundos antes miraban la figura de Rachel perderse entre los alumnos reanudando su ida al baño al cual aún le faltaba un poco más para llegar, ya que los jugadores y porristas tenían lugares específicos de dónde tirar los granizados a sus víctimas lejos de los baños para que a esas personas les fuera más ameno el sufrimiento.

El timbre anunciando el inicio de la primera clase sonó, haciendo salir a Quinn de su perplejidad absoluta que tenía por lo sucedido **— esto es una broma ¿cierto? —** pregunto a Santana quién negó con una sonrisa comprensiva

 **— De esto hablaba yo —** Santana volvió a gruñir casándose de brazos **— Berry se volvió loca**

 **— O tal vez ella ya vio lo positivo en esto —** Brittany opino cayendo a un lado de su novia y recargando la cabeza sobre su hombro

 **— Britt, amor —** Santana llamó tomando la mano de su novia para llevarla a sus labios y dejar un beso sobre ella. **— ¿que puede haber de positivo en que te tiren slushie diarios?**

La rubia se encogió de hombros pensando en una opción mientras jugueteaba con los dedos entrelazados de ambas **— quizá... ella descubrió que podría ser divertido la forma de limpiarse**

 **— ¿y cuál sería esa forma divertida? —** Santana pregunto realmente interesada en la respuesta, tal y como en todo lo que Brittany tenía que decir. Quinn por simple duda, apartó la mirada del pasillo donde Rachel había desaparecido y se giró a ver a Brittany en espera de la respuesta.

 **— lamerse es una opción —** Brittany dijo simplemente antes de llevar su mano libre cerca de la boca, sacar la lengua y lamer el dorso de su mano mostrando su punto **— así, como Lord Tubbington lo hace cada mañana. Y el parece disfrutarlo.**

 **— ¿y tú crees que ahora Berry hace eso? —** Quinn cuestionó cuando imágenes de Rachel Berry lamiéndose la mano como gato pero de una forma lenta, provocativa y tierna llenaron su mente... aunque más bien podría decirse que ahora ella se estaba imaginado a Rachel Berry lamiéndose de forma extremadamente sexy... tal y como al parecer la mente sucia de Santana lo estaba haciendo de esa misma forma, pero por supuesto que con la imagen de su novia. Brittany se encogió de hombros **— podría ser una posibilidad —** murmuro volviéndose a lamer la mano provocando que Quinn se volviera a imaginar a Rachel gatita sexy... y que Santana no pudiera apartar la mirada de la mano lamida de su novia

 **— Es una tontería** **—** Quinn respondió bruscamente emprendiendo su camino a su próxima clase cuando sintió sus mejillas calentarse repentinamente y agradeció que la mente pervertida de su amiga latina estuviera muy ocupada en sus lujuriosos pensamientos como para prestarle atención a sus reacciones indeseables.

Brittany y Santana no tardaron en reaccionar ante la ida de Quinn apresurándose a alcanzarla

 **— yo no creo que sea una tontería Britt-Britt —** dijo Santana al llegar junto a Quinn con su novia a lado, ambas con meñiques entrelazados. **— tal vez después se todo Berry si encontró lo positivo en los slushie diarios —** Quinn no tardó en rodar los ojos con un resoplido silencioso **— ¿pero no sería más divertido sí en lugar de lamerse a sí misma, alguien más lo hiciera?**

Brittany asintió pensante ante la opción y cuando lo que ella creyó una increíble idea, salto frente a Santana y Quinn diciendo: **— Y si yo... —** pero antes de que pudiera terminar su propuesta Santana, puso una mano sobre su boca acallándola

 **— Para nada —** advirtió suavemente la latina antes de soltar a Brittany, quién asintió. Las tres chicas volvieron a su caminata por llegar a su salón. **— Cuando yo hablaba de que alguien más lo hiciera para Berry, hablaba específicamente de... tal vez Finn —** Quinn se burló a su lado ante la opción patética que daba su amiga

 **— tú crees que si Finn lo hiciera... ¿sería divertido? —** Brittany pregunto cuando llegaron al salón predestinado para su primera clase y que para su suerte su profesor aún no hacia acto de presencia.

 **— no para mí, pero para Berry. Seguramente sería el cielo. —** Las tres chicas se dirigieron a su asientos en la parte trasera del salón y cada quién tomo asiento antes de que alguna volviera a hablar. **— Pero ya hablando enserio... —** dijo Santana **— y aunque suene demasiado sexy el tema de lamerse a uno mismo. Díganme, ¿qué creen que es lo que trae así a Berry el día de hoy?** Quinn resoplo ruidosamente girándose en su asiento para mirar a sus dos amigas tras ella **— podemos por favor, dejar de hablar de ella**

 **— ¿dejar de hablar de quién? —** Puck cuestionó al llegar al asiento a un lado de Quinn y escuchar el pedimento que está había hecho.

 **— No puede ser —** gimió Quinn

 **— ¿qué? —** cuestionó Puck confundido a lo que Brittany respondió con simples un: **— Rachel —** él chico recién llegado murmuro un "Oh" asintiendo lentamente, como si con esa respuesta comprendiera el estado de ánimo de Quinn **— ya veo, tema delicado para Quinn —** dijo provocando un par de risas de Brittany y Santana

 **— no es un tema delicado para mí —** negó la rubia líder con el ceño fruncido

 **— Oh, por supuesto que si —** Santana se burlo

 **— por supuesto que no**

 **— claro que si**

 **— ¡NO ES ASI! —** Quinn casi grito golpeando la mano sobre la mesa de Santana llamando la atención de la mayoría de los demás compañeros en el salón: **— ¡¿Qué?! —** Quinn se dirigió hacia los compañeros valientes que se atrevían a mirarla pero que al momento desviaron su mirada fuera de ella, así que después volvió a su conversación con sus amigos. **— Berry no es un tema delicado para mí —** remarcó **— es sólo que a veces siento que todos ustedes hablan mucho de ella para ser, alguien que odiamos... —** dijo mirando a Santana **— alguien que nunca ha sido nuestra amiga... —** ahora miro a Brittany **— o tan siquiera alguien de nuestra misma escala social —** terminó mirando a Puck **— así que por favor ¿podemos dejar de hablar de ella? —** Los tres chicos cuestionados asintieron **— gracias —** replicó con sarcasmo girándose en su asiento lista para el posible silencio que sus amigos le regalarían si ellos fueran tan gentiles.

 **— ¿entonces qué pasó con Rachel? —** Quinn puso los ojos tirando la cabeza sobre la mesa cuando escucho susurrar a Puck la pregunta, posiblemente creyendo que está no lo oiría.

 **— Ella se volvió loca —** Santana respondió en otro susurro

 **— ¿más aún?**

 **— al parecer es posible**

 **— ¿y porque dicen eso? —** Puck cuestionó aún más interesado

 **— ella ha estado toda loca con eso de la honestidad y esas cosas de su loco sueño que nos contó ayer, ¿lo recuerdas? —** Quinn sin querer se enderezo en su asiento cuando escucho este dato sin saber de Santana para poder escuchar un poco más la conversación.

 **— Oh si, lo de soñarnos a todos siendo honestos y toda esa tontería —** Santana asintió

 **— A mí me pareció un sueño grandioso** — Brittany agregó

 **— ¿pero no toda las tonterías que dijo ayer sobre eso... había sido por la anestesia?**

 **— por favor Puckerman, si el día del ensayo lo único que sucedió con Berry fue un desmayo por defensas bajas. No la llevaron al hospital para operarla, si no sólo para medicarla.**

 **— quieres decir entonces que lo de ayer...**

 **— ¿qué quieren decir con eso de ayer? —** Quinn intervino en la conversación **— ¿qué hicieron ustedes ayer con Berry? —** hizo una segunda pregunta prefiriendo ignorar por completo la sonrisa burlona de Santana

 **— Así que la señorita "dejen de hablar de Berry "quiere hablar de Berry —** La latina se burlo.

 **— sólo respondan**

 **— Todos fuimos a visitarla al hospital —** respondió Brittany al ver que los otros dos chicos no tenían intención de responder

 **— ¿todos quienes?**

 **— el club glee —** Quinn miro a cada uno de sus amigos atentamente sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba. Después, soltando una sonrisa irónica, siguió con sus cuestiones. **— ¿así que todo el club glee fue a visitar a Berry al hospital? —** pregunto con un tono sarcástico. Los tres chicos asintieron **— ¿y porque ninguno de ustedes se molestó en preguntarme si yo iría? —** Santana y Puck resoplaron una risa burlona a lo que Quinn acaba de decir pero al notar que la chica al parecer hablaba enserio se mantuvieron serios nuevamente.

 **— ¿es enserio Q? —** Santana pregunto

 **— ¿me ves riéndome o algo así?**

Santana negó lentamente pasando una mano por la cola de su cabello bien peinada, pensando en cómo responder: **— bueno, no pensamos que te interesaría ir a visitar a un alguien que odiamos, que nunca ha sido nuestra amiga o que ni siquiera pertenezca a nuestra escala social —** Quinn frunció el ceño hacia Santana al oír sus propias palabras siendo regresadas hacia ella. Casi como si pudiera volver a escuchar su explicación de choque y retorno pero ahora dirigido hacia ella. Santana, al parecer pudo notar que en su expresión había algo más que enojo por no ser tomada en cuenta en algo tan trivial, algo que ahora quería descubrir **— O... es que tú en realidad... ¿hubieras querido ir? —** Cuando las facciones en el rostro de Quinn en ningún momento cambiaron Santana quiso intentar de otra forma **— pongámoslo así Quinn. Si nosotros, nos hubiéramos acercado a ti preguntándote.** _ **— "Hey, Quinn ¿quieres ir a visitar a Berry está tarde? Tal vez cooperar algo de dinero para llevarle unas flores, un peluche, darle los buenos deseos que tenemos para que se recupere y el abrazo más sincero que tengamos con ella"**_ **— ¿tú hubieras respondido que si? —** Respondido que SI: Bueno, esa sería una respuesta que SI hubiera respondido ayer. Porque si tan sólo ayer le hubieran preguntado todo esto, su respuesta sería: "SI, quiero ir a visitar a Rachel, si quiero cooperar para darle unas flores o hasta yo misma comprar unas de mi parte. Sí, quiero llevarle un peluche... bueno lo del peluche tal vez no, algo muy cursi para regalar... pero SI, ella hubiera querido también darle buenos deseos en su recuperación y darle un gran abrazo más sincero que tenía para Rachel... porque SI, ella hubiera respondido que SI. "... Pero ahora que Santana se lo preguntaba de una forma un tanto extrañamente insinuante y tres pares de ojos la miraran expectantes a que la respuesta fuera una muy diferente a la de un rotundo: No. Y estaban listos para ver como los muros de no sentimientos de Quinn Fabray caían a los suelos sólo por Rachel Berry... ¡Ha! Por supuesto que ellos no verían eso, y es por eso que Quinn respondió lo que ayer no hubiera respondido y lo que era de esperarse de la reina de hielo en Mckinley. Un simple: **— No... Por supuesto que no.**

 **— ¿ves? pérdida de tiempo**

 **— Aun así —** Quinn se puso de pie **— tienen que decirme esa clase de cosas que organiza el club glee, después de todo yo, lastimosamente, también soy miembro —** tomando su libro de la mesa antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del salón. Al llegar a la puerta no dudo en salir aunque una recién llegada, mejor conocida como la secretaria del director. La llamó intentando frenar su salida y cuando está la ignoro por completo el llamado de la secretaria fue aún más fuerte pronunciando su apellido: **— ¡FABRAY! —** Quinn se detuvo y con un gruñido giro sobre sus talones, volvió a recorrer los pocos pasos que ya se había alejado del salón y se detuvo frente a la secretaria **— ¡¿Qué?! —** ahora demandó la rubia. La pobre secretaria no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el tono brusco y molesto de Quinn, pero aun así trato lo más posible de mantener su compostura para no perder el poco respeto que algunos le tenían. **— a... ¿a dónde iba usted?**

 **— Al baño —** respondió de manera tajante. La secretaria apenas pudo asentir cuando no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decirle a la chica frente a ella que la miraba de una manera, no tan gentil.

 **— ¿y usted a que venía a...? —** Quinn pregunto cuando noto el bloqueo de palabras de la señora quién miro nerviosamente a todos los demás alumnos que veían la interacción atentos

 **— Uhm... bueno... s... su profesor no vendrá el día de hoy y... y el director a... autorizó que su primer bloque fuera... libre —** terminó susurrando la última palabra al notar que el ceño fruncido de Quinn se endureció

 **— ¿y para eso me detuvo? —** la rubia pregunto con incredulidad

 **— b... bu... bueno...**

 **— Como sea — Quinn la corto dándose la vuelta y volviéndose a alejar del salón.**

 **La secretaria miro a todos en el salón — pueden salir al patio cerca de la biblioteca o a la cafetería pero no...** **—** los alumnos comenzaron a salir del salón al escuchar decir esto de la secretaria ignorando por completo lo demás.

 **— Ha! esa Quinn... —** Santana rio mientras esperaban como se vaciaba el salón para no salir con toda la bola de alumnos **— es una completa amargada gruñona**

 **— Lo que ella necesita es sólo encontrar el amor verdadero —** Brittany opino tomando su libro poniéndose de pie cuando noto que ya el salón estaba vacío. Santana y Puck hicieron lo mismo.

 **— yo lo que creo que ella necesita es sexo —** Puck dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de la latina muy serio al mismo tiempo que comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida **— pienso lo mismo... —** Santana volvió a asentir antes de girar hacia Puck y decir: **— lo que necesita es sexo...**

 **— ¿quién necesita sexo? —** Quinn pregunto a la espalda de Santana.

 **— Puckerman —** Santana respondió inteligentemente girándose para mirar a Quinn **— decía que Puckerman necesita sexo ¿verdad Puck? —** las 3 porristas miraron atentamente al chico

 **— si... yo. Yo necesito sexo. —** respondió fríamente. Quinn enarco una ceja divertida hacia la reacción rara de él chico **— ¿más? —** pregunto

 **— sí, más... ufff mucho más. Yo necesito toneladas y toneladas de sexo... —** comenzó a decir Puck levantando las manos al aire repetidas veces haciendo a Santana golpear su frente con la palma **—... de hecho voy en busca de... más... sexo... ahora —** dijo por último, antes de salir apresuradamente del salón.

 **— Te acompañamos —** Santana y Brittany intentaron salir de igual forma pero Quinn se interpuso en sus caminos antes de que eso sucediera

 **— Ustedes se quedan —** está vez Brittany y Santana se miraron de forma nerviosa tomándose de la manos pensando que Quinn las había descubierto en la mentira. **— necesito que hagan algo por mi durante el almuerzo.**

 **\- Opiniones, dudas o críticas en un Rewive ;).**


	3. Chapter 2: La Atención

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

 **Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

 **De Ryan Murphy y/o FOX**

 **Título:** And After That?

 **Personajes:** Rachel Berry / Quinn Fabray / Kurt Hummel / Santana López / Brittany S. Pierce / Blaine A. / Finn H. / Tina C. / Mike C. / Mercedes J. / Noah P. / Sam E. / Artie A. / menciones de algunos integrantes de la 4ta temporada & más...

 **Sinopsis:** Después de un sueño, que tuvo durante un desmayo en uno de los ensayos del club glee. Rachel decide que tiene que ser honesta con todo el mundo, pensando que esto cambiara por completo su vida.

 **Capítulo 2: La Atención.**

La atención es la capacidad para observar y entender lo que nos interesa para tenerlo en cuenta o en consideración. Y se distinguen algunos tipos de atención. Por ejemplo la _Atención voluntaria:_ Es la motivación, y no un estímulo, lo que hace que nuestra atención se centre en algo determinado.

Atención voluntaria, tal y como Rachel lo hacía al observar atentamente la ensalada vegetariana que tenía frente a ella, la ensalada que minutos atrás había pedido con total emoción a la gentil señora de la cafetería. Si tan sólo esa ensalada se viera lo mitad de buena de cómo se veía el emparedado de jamón que Finn devoraba frente a ella, lástima que ese emparedado tenía un alma animal llamada carne en el interior.

Rachel frunció el ceño, ¿tanta hambre tenía ella como para pensar que ese emparedado se veía apetecible? No tuvo que pensar en la respuesta demasiado tiempo, pues su estómago gruñir respondió la pregunta.

— **yo que tú no me comería eso...** — dijo Finn aún con la boca llena de su último mordisco al emparedado, y esperando hasta que lo tragase continuo: **no tiene buen aspecto**

— **Finn, aunque esto tuviera un buen aspecto, tú no lo comerías** —

— **tienes razón** — respondió con un encogimiento de hombros **\- no soy un chico de ensaladas, y más aun viendo una en ese aspecto** \- Finn señaló el plato frente a Rachel haciendo que está volviera la atención a la ensalada.

¿Y qué aspecto tenía está realmente como para tener a estos 2 chicos con su total atención? Bien, pues para empezar la mayoría de las hojas de la lechuga tenían un color no tan peculiar al verde que deberían tener, más bien eran un poco amarillentas con algunas orillas color cafés, la zanahorias cortadas en rodajas gruesas tenían algunos pequeños hoyos y estaba algo seca, al igual que los rábanos y ni hablar de las otras verduras de las cuales Rachel no estaba segura si en verdad eran verduras.

Con un suspiro más pesado de lo que Rachel quería soltar tomo el tenedor que se encontraba a un lado decidida a probar antes de juzgar **\- ¿qué haces? -** Finn cuestionó al verla clavar los dientes de aquel tenedor sobre una lechuga y una zanahoria al mismo tiempo

— **Comer** — respondió con simples llevando ambas verduras a su boca. Finn la miro con extrañeza para después bajar los ojos de nuevo a la ensalada — **Hey, mira** — dijo el chico tomando una rodaja redonda del plato plástico donde se encontraba su ensalada y sin pensarlo se lo llevó a la boca

— **¿que... que era eso?** — pregunto en un titubeo sabiendo que el chico nunca se comería una verdura

— **una rodaja de peperoni** \- respondió el chico masticando — **es del almuerzo del lunes que sirvieron pizza.**

— **¿qué?** — Rachel miro la lechuga en su tenedor con horror.

— **puede que si busque otra... ¡Oh mira! Aquí hay otra** — él chico volvió a comer otra rodaja que se encontró bajo otra lechuga

 **— no puedo comer esto** — Rachel musito tirando el tenedor hacia el plato sintiendo unas repentinamente nauseas al pensar que estuvo a punto de casi comer algo con carne tengo que salir...

— **¿y qué hago con...** — no se tomó el tiempo de escuchar lo que él chico tenía que decirle, pues su reacción inmediata fue el de levantarse e ir a los baños más cercanos cubriéndose la boca esperando que ningún accidente sucediera en el camino.

* * *

Con un suspiro, Rachel saco la cabeza del lavado donde remojaba su frente después de las pequeñas nauseas que había tenido, pero que para su suerte no había pasado a el simple sentimiento. Tomando unas hojas de papel del dispensador en la pared junto a ella, se limpió las gotas de agua del rostro y las desecho cuando terminó, se miró en el espejo acomodándose el suéter limpio que se había cambiado hace unas horas antes después de los granizados de esa mañana. Soltó otro suspiro, sonrió a su propio reflejo y salió de los sanitarios lista para regresar a la cafetería en busca de Finn. Pero no pudo caminar más de 3 pasos fuera del sitio cuando sintió el agarré de dos personas a cada lado de ella, dirigiéndola al lado contrario al cual se dirigía, y hubiera estado a punto de tal vez gritar pero al notar de que se trataba de dos chicas con el uniforme rojo de porristas, lo que salieron de sus labios fue un chillido de sorpresa.

— **¿qué tanto hacías ahí dentro Berry?** — cuestionó la latina mirando hacia el frente sosteniendo su brazo derecho, al notar que Rachel no respondió la volteó a ver tardabas demasiado.

— **Yo... yo no sé qué decir** — apenas alcanzó a murmurar. Santana rodó los ojos volviendo su vista al frente — **¿a dónde me dirigen?** — pregunto con algo de temor. Rachel sintió un suave apretón en su brazo izquierdo llamando su atención haciendo que voltease a mirar a la rubia que la sostenía de ese lado. — **tranquila Rachie** — Brittany le sonrió— **nosotras sólo queremos hablar contigo, no te haremos ningún daño** — aseguro la rubia al notar la tensión en el cuerpo de Rachel y la mirada temerosa en sus ojos queriendo que se relajara un poco... y lo logro.

— **¿hablar?** — pregunto un tanto confundida alternando su mirada entre Santana y Brittany. La rubia asintió — **¿sobre qué?.**

— **sobre ti, tú sueño y esa repentina locura que te traes hoy** — Santana respondió haciendo fruncir el ceño de Rachel.

— **nos preocupamos por ti, Rachel** — agregó Brittany ocasionando que el ceño de Rachel se relajara y en cambio una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en la comisura de sus labios. Santana en cambio resoplo no muy de acuerdo a esa admisión pero tampoco quería corregir a su novia en nada.

— **bien** — acepto Rachel sin hacer ninguna otra cuestión satisfecha por lo que Brittany había dicho — **hablemos.**

— **¿cuánto va a durar?** — Santana fue escueta. Si ya odiando la forma positiva que era la morena todos los días, ahora con eso de la honestidad amable, verla decir cosas lindas a todos y hasta a ella misma era aún peor. Como está misma mañana en la que Santana se había encargado en tirarle un buen granizado esperando con diversión una reacción molesta de Rachel o hasta verla llorar era su objetivo. Lo único que obtuvo fue una gran sonrisa y un: _"buen tiro Santana, como siempre"_ con eso, Rachel continuo con su recorrido en el pasillo, no sin antes detenerse, girarse para volver a mirarla y terminar con: _"Oh! Además ese despunte a tú cabello te hace ver más linda"_. Lo odio.

— **¿durar qué?.**

— **Por favor Berry.** — Santana resoplo y aun tomando a Rachel del brazo la sostuvo más firme cuando las tres tenían que subir escalones. — **hablamos de tú locura. ¿Cuánto es que va a durar tú locura del sueño?** —

— **Oh...** alcanzó a murmurar mirando al suelo un par de segundos antes de responder — **No lo sé, todo lo que tenga que durar, supongo** — la respuesta no dejó conforme a Santana quién frunció el ceño.

— **¿puedes ser honesta conmigo?** — Brittany pidió con emoción, al mismo tiempo que soltaron a Rachel y se detuvieron entre en medio de un pasillo algo poblado por algunos estudiantes — **Britt...** — Santana mascullo siendo ignorada cuando la rubia salto frente a la más pequeña — **Sam ya me contó las cosas lindas que le dijiste a él, sobre que es muy atractivo para las chicas y seguramente para algunos chicos, que él es una gran voz y lo esencial que es para el club. Y también me dijo que piensas que sus imitación son geniales. Eso es cierto, verdad?** — Rachel alcanzó a asentir antes de que la rubia en su impulso, tomara sus manos y acercándose más a ella volvió a pedir— **se honesta conmigo.**

Rachel miro a Santana algo dudosa sabiendo que a está no le agradaba para nada todo esto de la honestidad, pensó que la chica la detendría o trataría de apartarla de Brittany. Sin embargo, la sorpresa de notar como Santana la incitaba a responder con una seña con la mano, la hizo sonreír y no dejar a esperar a Brittany mucho más.

— **Bueno, aún tengo mucho para decirles está tarde en la clase de glee pero...** — su silencio aguardo unos largos segundos ¿por dónde podía empezar con Brittany? Con esta chica tenía fácil decirle las cosas más positivas en todo MCkinley, pero la mirada penetrante que Santana tenía sobre ella advirtiendo que no se equivocara en nada en lo que dijera o se las vería personalmente con ella, la tenía asustada y pendiente en no decir nada incorrecto con sus palabras... — **Britt...** — se atrevió a llamarla con cariño por primera vez frente a Santana — **tú eres una chica muy linda, no solo física, sino también interiormente y eso te hace muy valiosa. Como bailarina tienes un talento incomparable y debo de admitir que admiro enormemente eso. — la rubia sonrió con emoción y echándole una mirada rápida a Santana, quién le devolvió la sonrisa, volvió con Rachel en espera de escuchar más — El amor que le tienes a tú gato y a los animales en general es lo más lindo que conozco de ti. Y me encanta la alegría que le das a los aburridos exámenes contestándolos con esos crayones de colores, espero que algún día me los prestes. —** Brittany asintió al instante y en su furica alegría, envolvió a Rachel en un abrazo que aunque la sorprendió gratamente no se opuso a corresponder. Santana, desde atrás, sonrió muy de acuerdo con lo dicho por Rachel. Pero su sonrisa no duro demasiado cuando noto llegar a una cuarta presencia acercarse a ellas específicamente y detenerse justo de tras de donde se estaba llevando el abrazo.

 **— Berry —** Llamó una voz, un tanto familiar no solo para el trío de chicas, sino para todo el colegio en general y los algunos alumnos que se detuvieron a mirar el momento. Santana tomo del brazo a Brittany y la apartó lo más que pudo fuera de Rachel, en el preciso momento en el que está última se estremeció por completo al oír lo gélido que su apellido fue pronunciado. **—** **¿cuantas veces más tienes que recibir un granizado entre este pasillo para saber que debes evitar pasar por aquí?. —** A Rachel solo le tomo un segundo para procesar la pregunta que le formularon y otro más para adivinar que seguramente todo esto había sido planeado, no solo por Santana y Brittany, que miraban tras de ella la imagen de lo que ella misma ya se imaginaba de lo que vendría. ¿es que en realidad las granizadas es algo que disfrutas? Porque si es así tendré que cambiar nuestra diversión... Rachel estiro su suéter desde el dobladillo y aliso la falda repasando las palmas sobre la tela que habían quedado con algunas arrugas después de aquel abrazo y con un suspiro apenas perceptible, giro sobre sus talones para ser frente a la chica tras ella.

Y sí, aunque ella imagino a Quinn Fabray de pie en su atuendo de porrista, con el peinado de cola bien arreglado que Sue las obligaba a llevar, una mano sobre la cadera mientras que la otra sostenía un vaso con aquel contenido congelado listo para tirárselo al rostro y con aquella sonrisa prepotente... pues sí, Quinn Fabray se encontraba exactamente así. Solo que con el pequeño gran inconveniente de que está vez la acompañaban casi la mitad de su escuadrón de porristas tras ella, sosteniendo de igual manera un vaso en sus manos. Esto iba a ser una gran experiencia

 **—** **¡Oh! Hola Quinn...** **—** saludo como si la imagen frente a ella no la horrorizara por completo, y no solo el saludo se detuvo en ella, pues Rachel dio un hola animado a cada chica del escuadrón que pudo antes de ser interrumpida por la cabeza Cheerrior — **¡Basta Berry! Que no estoy aquí para que mis chicas te den un saludo** — dijo echando un ceño fruncido especialmente a aquellas que respondieron.

 **—** **Y... ¿en que las puedo ayudar entonces?** —Rachel cuestionó

 **— ¿tú?** una de las porristas respondió con una risa burlona desde atrás en absolutamente nada, **tú solo nos sirves de diversión.** las chicas rieron en coro al igual que unos alumnos que ya se habían juntado alrededor.

 **Y hoy no va a ser la excepción** agregó otra antes de que todas comenzarán a rodearla.

 **—** **Karofsky tuvo su momento está mañana y noté que lo tomaste muy bien** Aún frente a ella, Quinn tomo unos pasos más cerca de Rachel y continuo **No creo que hagas lo mismo con nosotras porque somos más sanguinarias.**

 **—** **Podemos probarlo** **—** Rachel comentó no dejándose intimidar por el grupo de chicas.

 **—** **Oh, pero por supuesto que lo haremos —** con una sonrisa sínica, Quinn volvió los mismos pasos hacia atrás sin despegar la mirada en Rachel, levanto una ceja esperando que tal vez la morena intentará detenerla o que le suplicara por no hacer lo que venía. Sin embargo Rachel sonrió, pero no de la manera desafiante que quizá Quinn esperaría, más bien fue una sonrisa amistosa, una sonrisa de esas que Rachel siempre le daba cuando estaba apuntó de hacerle una de las suyas, una de esas que eran como si le intentará transmitir que la perdonaba anticipadamente por lo que se venía. A Quinn no le gusto para nada eso, no le gustaba la sensación extraña de culpa, ni tampoco el de sentirse aliviada porque aún Rachel no la odiase por todo lo hecho. **—** **Ahora.** **—** ordenó sin chistar

 **—** **¡Espera!** **—** Rachel pidió antes de que un cúmulo de bebidas frías la cubriesen por completo y que por suerte pudo detener. solo déjenme... con rapidez, Rachel se deshizo de su suéter y lo tiro al suelo lo más alejada que pudo de ella. **— no quiero que mi suéter favorito se ensucie** **—** explicó **— ya no creo que pueda aguantar una más de las tantas lavadas que le eh dado en estos últimos meses. Además es muy difícil sacar grumos de dulce de la lana, un fastidio absoluto porque...**

 **— ¡Ahora! —** con la orden nuevamente dada, Rachel observó casi con lentitud como una de las cheerios tomo el lugar de la rubia frente a ella y antes de que pudiera cerrar la boca ante su última palabra dicha y poder tirar el suéter muy lejos de ella, el líquido frío y grumoso del vaso fue estampado sobre su rostro con dureza. Quiso poder tener el tiempo para dar un respiro necesario que sus pulmones le pedían, pero ese derecho le fue negado cuando otro vaso fue tirado sobre su rostro, seguido de otro, otro, y otro, y otro...

* * *

 _Atención involuntaria:_ Es a la que se les presta atención sin estar predispuesto a ello: el ruido de una bomba, un dolor de muelas o el frío intenso, por ejemplo, acaparan nuestra atención sin quererlo, simplemente por su propia intensidad.

Una misma Intensidad con la que al parecer Rachel estaba llena.

Quinn frunció el ceño, mirando desde una esquina lejana como Rachel paseaba por los pasillos muy despreocupada de la vida, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el horrible suéter negro el cual según ella, había podido salvar. "HA!" Quinn rio desde su interior El favor que yo le pude haber hecho si ese suéter se hubiese arruinado

 **— No vale la pena intentar descifrar que sucede ahí** **—** Santana llamó a su lado sacándola de sus pensamientos. La chica estaba sacando cosas de su casillero y es cuando Quinn se dio de donde se encontraba, a un lado de los casilleros de Santana y Brittany, y no en los suyos. ¿disculpa? se atrevió a preguntar ante su confusión.

 **—** **Solo es así de rara** **—** Santana prosiguió como si su cuestión anterior nunca hubiese sucedido **yo intenté descifrar que es lo que pasaba en esa cabeza tan eufórica y positiva que tiene, pero después de... quizás solo pocos minutos, me di cuenta que no valía la pena. No solo por el simple hecho de que se trata de ella, sino que su vida no me interesa y que... lo vuelvo a repetir: No vale la pena. Así que déjalo Q.** **—**

 **—** **Claro, tienes toda la razón Santana.** **—** ironizo en su tono a lo cual la latina simplemente asintió en acuerdo si tan solo yo supiera de que diablos hablas Quinn sonrió cuando santana se giró a mirarla yo seguro que no te la daría. Con eso la rubia giro sobre sus talones y se encamino a su casillero. Santana, quien reacciono al instante cerrando el suyo y siguiendo a su capitán continuo. **— Berry** **—** la voz de Santana se escuchó a sus espaldas al abrir su casilla **— de ella es de quien hablo, ¿pues tu a quien más mirabas cuando llegue a tu lado?**

Quinn resoplo una risa antes de responder **— yo no la miraba a ella.**

 **—** **Oh si claro, lo siento. Lo que tú mirabas era su diminuta falda ¿no?** **—** Quinn tomo su libro dentro de la casilla a gran velocidad que Santana, apenas logro captar la imagen de la rubia cerrándola con dureza y tomándola del brazo para encararla contra los casilleros. **Yo tampoco hacia eso -** susurro duramente y sin soltar el fuerte agarre que tenía en el brazo de la latina.

 **—** **¿Ah no? ¿entonces que es lo que hacías la otra semana mirándole esa falda amarilla durante su exposición en química? Porque ahí si que no me lo puedes negar.** **—** la boca de Quinn se abrió un par de veces en busca de que una respuesta concreta saliera de ella, pero cuando después de más de 5 segundos pasaron y nada sucedió, Santana se soltó del agarre empujando a la rubia hacia atrás. Ambas se miraron en la espera de que una de las dos fuera la primera en hablar a la otra. Los alumnos que pasaban a su alrededor intentaron ignorar el asunto para no meterse en problemas.

Quinn hablo. **—** **Nunca, no fue con esa intención.** **—** Santana frunció el ceño **—** **no no te equivoques** **—** La mirada de Quinn se desvió a un costado de ella en el mismo momento que sus palabras se detenían casi pareciendo ¿nerviosa?

Así que sin perder tiempo, Santana volteo para ver lo mismo que distraía a Quinn, y cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la misma Rachel, sus ojos rodaron antes de caminar hacia su víctima, quien hablaba alegremente con Finn.. " _Oh vaya! Esto si que iba a ser divertido"_ pensó Santana durante su caminata, escuchando por detrás a Quinn intentando detenerla con inútiles _¡Oye, oye hey!_

 **—** **Berry ¿Sabes lo que Quinn piensa de ti?** **—** Santana llamo sin más no queriendo hacer de esto una larga conversación. La sonrisa que Finn y Rachel portaban sobre sus rostros, se fue cayendo poco a poco cuando se dieron cuenta de quienes estaban frente a ellos Santana, vámonos de aquí ahora Quinn ordeno sin molestarse a mirar a ambos compañeros del coro. Santana solo la ignoro.

 **—** **eeh, ¿hola Sant...**

 **— S** **olo déjate de saludos Berry —** Santana interrumpió No vine para eso, en lo que estoy es que Quinn

 **—** **Santana** **—** Quinn la volvió a tomar del brazo pero esta se soltó casi al instante **—** **vámonos.**

 **—** **Quinn está todo el día miran...**

 **—** **¡Santana!** **—** Llamo más fuerte provocando que Rachel y Finn dieran un pequeño salto sin intención. Santana sin en cambio reacciono más que molesta por el tono autoritario que la rubia usaba en ella. Lo odiaba.

 **¿Qué?** Obtuvo su atención, pero en cuanto vio que Quinn hablaría, Santana volvió con Rachel y sin más soltó lo que tenía que decir. **—** **Quinn odia tus faldas, y es mayormente lo que más crítica de ti. Siempre está todo el día mirándolas y analizando lo extremadamente cortas que son porque al final del día ella, y todas las demás animadoras, nos reímos y criticamos lo mal que vistes, igual que una niña queriendo parecer una mujer adulta pero termina pareciendo una infantil ramera** **—** Santana rió **—** **al decir esto Buena esa ¿no? Invención de Quinn. ¡Oh! y además ella también dice que tus faldas son más pecaminosas que tus dos padres gay juntos, y que si vas a vestir de esa forma, ¿porque no lo haces mejor? Una prostituta bien vestida no te cuesta nada.** **—** Quinn no podía creer las tantas mentiras que Santana había dicho de ella. Porque aunque lo de las animadoras criticando el vestir de Rachel era cierto, que ella participará en ellas, no lo era. Sin embargo lo que la estaba poniendo en verdad nerviosa, era la mirada de Rachel en ella desde la primera frase terminada por Santana. Y Finn, pues el chico apenas había entendido la mitad de lo que Santana había dicho. **—** **¿Y qué te parece nuestro nivel de honestidad, Rachel? ¿esto está bien para ti? Porque si no es así nosotras...**

 **— ¿Es eso cierto Quinn?** **—** Rachel no dejo terminar a Santana con la necesidad de saber si esto era cierto. No por dudar de que Quinn hiciera algo así, ya que después de todo ella la odiaba, pero saberlo directamente de Quinn era lo mejor. O eso creyó hasta que vio a la rubia asentir a un lado de Santana pero sin dejar de ver a su compañera porrista. **¿Quinn?** insistió, pues lo que ahora quería era que Quinn la mirara mientras se lo afirmaba. Pero el límite de Quinn había llegado hasta aquí, tenía que salir de esta conversación lo antes posible, porque sus nervios e incomodidad estaban aumentando cada vez más.

Así que se desquito con la pequeña molestosa de faldas diminutas. primero Berry. **—** **Deja de llamarme por mi nombre que nadie te ha dado ese privilegio** **—** comenzó a la vez que se hizo paso entre Santana para estar frente a Rachel. **—** **y tampoco me hables como si me exigieras algo porque a mí nadie ¿escuchaste? NADIE me exige algo. Segunda y última. Sí, todo lo que dijo Santana es verdad y ya. Nos vamos Santana.** **—** Y sin más se alejó sin esperar a ver si su compañera la seguía, pero cuando apenas había dado 5 pasos lejos de ambos chicos líderes del club glee, pudo escuchar la voz de Rachel gritando hacia ella. **—** _**¡Gracias por tu honestidad señorita Fabray!**_ **—** y después a su amiga reír, señal de que por al menos esta orden, si la había podido seguir.

 **—** **¿Tu entendiste algo de eso?** **—** Finn cuestiono a Rachel quien apenas asintió antes de irse a dirección contraria a la de ambas porristas.

 **— A** **l menos lo necesario** **—** murmuro al pasar a lado del chico. te veo más tarde Finn.

 **—** **¿A dónde vas? —** alcanzo a preguntar en un tono más alto para que ella escuchara.

 **—** **Necesito encontrar a Kurt.** **—**

* * *

 _Atención habitual_ _:_ El origen de esta atención deriva de los hábitos del sujeto, que lo inducen a fijarla según ciertos estímulos: un arquitecto verá siempre la urbanización de las ciudades y en la estructura de los edificios, mientras que un médico se fijará en las condiciones sanitarias de un lugar o en el aspecto físico de las personas.

Y Kurt. El chico y su habitó excesivo a la moda, siempre estará atento en fijarse en las fallas y carentes falta de estilo de la moda en las personas teniendo siempre lista una crítica constructiva, o no, hacia ellas, mientras que las positivas sólo recibirán una sonrisa aprobatoria sino te tratas de una figura pública y famosa, la cual recibirá sus mejores alagos gritados casi a todo pulmón.

 **— ¿Una prostituta decente? —** Kurt cuestionó sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba, a lo que la pequeña chica frente a el asentía. **— ¿es eso en lo quieres que yo transforme tú vestuario? Y si es así... ¿porque crees que yo podría lograr algo como eso?**

 **— Es que tú eres muy bueno con esto de la moda ¿no? —** Kurt soltó una risa de burla amarga antes de proseguir en su camino a su siguiente clase, el cual había sido interrumpido cuando Rachel lo detuvo sorpresivamenté en medio camino. **— Soy experto en moda —** afirmo el chico cuando Rachel comenzó a caminar a su lado **— pero no de prostitutas.**

 **— Lo se, y lo siento, pero cuando yo decía "ramera decente" me refería a que... bueno, sólo a que quizás podrías ayudarme a un cambio, que no exactamente sea el de una ramera, pero un cambio.**

Kurt se detuvo al llegar a la puerta de su clase y con interés a lo que Rachel dijo decidió aún no entrar — ¿Y porque mencionaste el look de ramera?

 **— Una amiga lo propuso.** Él chico asintio algo dudoso pues aunque Rachel fuera la alumna a la que pertenecía a más clubs de toda la escuela y que el año pasado hubiera salido algún par de meses con el chico más popular, eso no la hacía una chica de muchos amigos. Y en realidad él no conocía a ninguno que no fuera sólo Finn un amigo de la chica, y eso sólo porque él muchacho aún sentía algo por ella. **— Además... creo recordar que hace un tiempo atrás me hiciste vestir de una forma un tanto provocativa para llamar la atención de Finn.**

 **— ¿Y quieres que vuelva a hacer eso?**

 **— No exactamente igual pero... ¿crees poder ayudarme con algo más discreto? —** Kurt fruncio los labios y se cruzó de brazos analizando el pedido de la morena _¿que podría perder después de todo sino lo intentaba?_ Quizás sacrificar algo de su tiempo con su reciente novio, Blaine. Pero esto podría ser interesante. Mirando hacia un lado detrás de Rachel y fijo la figura de su profesor al final del pasillo, así que antes de que este llegara hasta ellos y le pidiera a él entrar al salón y que su compañera de glee se retirará, con un suspiro fingido asintio causando la sonrisa inmediata de Rachel.

 **— Gracias Kurt, eres increíble.**

 **— Lo se, pero agradeceme cuando el milagro ocurra.**

Fue lo último que escuchó del chico antes de que entrará al salón. Por su parte, la sonrisa de Rachel se borró poco a poco quedándose sola en el pasillo cuando el timbre sonó y todos entraron a sus clases. Ella no se preocupó por llegar a la suya, pues sus pensamientos estaban en las cosas que ahora tendría que cambiar de su personalidad y forma de vestir. Ya que las palabras de Santana sobre los pensamientos de Quinn, no habían sido las únicas que había recibido en el día. Por supuesto que no es que sus compañeros de glee se hayan acercado a ella con la intención de decirle sus defectos, sino que ella misma los pidió. Lo cansado aquí no había sido escuchar eso. Lo cansado aquí había sido que al pensarlo un poco, si Rachel cambiaba todo lo que sus compañeros odiaban de ella al final Rachel ya no sería... Rachel.

Unos pasos caminando por el pasillo silencioso la sacaron de sus pensamientos y giro cuando estos se detuvieron justo detrás de ella. Se trataba de Ryder y su brillante sonrisa dibujada en los labios. **— ¿Qué sucede RayBe? —** cuestiono el chico llamandola por aquel sobre nombre que el había inventado para ella cuando eran niños. La chica lo miro atentamente antes de responder, pues Ryder era muy guapo con ese corte de hongo en la cabeza. esa sonrisa siempre la tranquilizaba como nunca antes nadie lo hacia, tenía esos ojos llenos de paz pero vacíos a la vez y ni hablar de la sensación de inquietud y felicidad que sentía cuando estaba a su alrededor. Todo estos sentimientos eran muy confusos para ella, pero sin embargo agradecía eternamente tener a alguien como Ryder en este momento de su vida. **— ¿Crees que esto realmente vale la pena?**

 **— Tú ya sabes lo que pienso de esto porque yo te quiero siendo quien eres. Cambiar por personas que ni siquiera te preguntaron como estas después de que estuviste en el hospital y sólo te miran extraño por lo diferente que está hoy... eso debería responder tu pregunta. Pero para ser claros, —** Ryder suspiro **— esto no vale la pena.**

 **— Y... ¿entonces que hago? —** Los ojos de Rachel se tornaron vidriosos y su voz se quebró en medio de la pregunta.

 **— Sigue con tu plan de la honestidad positiva, porque lo que hiciste con Brittany fue hermoso. Deja de pedir que te muestren tus defectos y sólo cambia los que te hagan sentir cómoda. No busques amistad donde no la hay. Y... ¿recuerdas la lista que escribiste esa tarde en el hospital,? -** Ella asintio **\- pues haz la realidad y** **quizá en el camino encuentres amigos de verdad.** El chico sonrio ocultando las manos en sus bolsillos. Rachel correspondio a la sonrisa. **\- Y** **no sólo lo poco que yo te puedo dar.**

* * *

 **Cuéntame** **tu opinion o duda en una reviwe :)**


	4. Chapter 3: El Cambio

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

 **Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

 **De Ryan Murphy y/o FOX**

* * *

 **Título:** And After That?

 **Personajes** : Rachel Berry / Quinn Fabray / Ryder Lynn / Santana López / Brittany S. Pierce / Blaine A. / Finn H. / Kurt Hummel/ Tina C. / Mike C. / Mercedes J. / Noah P. / Sam E. / Artie A. / menciones de algunos integrantes de la 4ta temporada & más...

 **Sinopsis** : Después de un sueño, que tuvo durante un desmayo durante los ensayos del club glee. Rachel decide que tiene que ser honesta con todo el mundo. Y eso cambiara por completo su vida pero... ¿Y después que?

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El Cambio.**

Una tormenta terrible. El viento azota el océano y remueve sus olas convirtiéndolas en crestas amenazantes salpicadas de espuma de mar. Pero debemos ser fuertes, levantar nuestras velas y agarrar con fuerza el timón de nuestra pequeña embarcación para adaptarnos a esos movimientos. Si nos quedamos quietos presas del pánico, seguramente nos hundiremos…

Sabemos que los cambios cuestan. Los cambios duelen, pero son necesarios para nuestra evolución como personas con el fin de encontrar no solo la felicidad, sino el sosiego y nuestra propia integridad. ¿Pero... por qué en ocasiones los cambios nos producen miedo o incertidumbre?

Todo cambio genera incertidumbre y temor, tenemos la sensación de que durante un momento, "vamos a perder el control de nuestra vida". Y pocas cosas pueden llegar a ser más angustiantes… tan angustiantes como llevar más de 15 minutos escuchando hablar a Rachel. Pero lo angustiante no era exactamente el hecho de oírla hablar por un largo tiempo, ya que los chicos del club estaban más que acostumbrados a eso. Lo angustiante aquí era ver como Rachel repartía sus solos de la semana a cada uno de sus compañeros, junto con una gran explicación del porque sus talentos merecían ser mostrados, del porque cada quién merecía su oportunidad, además de muchos elogios que recibía el compañero. Nadie presente se atrevía a hablar, ni siquiera para entregar unas simples gracias por todos los halagos que la pequeña morena al frente de la clase les daba.

Los cambios. Todos podían notar un cambio en Rachel el día de hoy... pero este cambio, el cual todos esperaban que algún día sucediera en alguien tan egoísta y narcisista hacia su talento, como era Rachel, les estaba asustando. _"¿Quién era esta chica? y ¿qué diablos había hecho con la verdadera Rachel?"_ Se cuestionaban la mayoría de los presentes.

Hasta que un grupo de 3 chicas cruzaron la puerta e hicieron callar a Rachel.

Bueno, sólo por un segundo. **— ¡Santana! —** Reaccionó emocionada al tener la presencia de la mencionada en el salón, junto a sus otras 2 acompañantes, Brittany y Quinn, de las cuales Rachel dio una mirada rápida antes de volver su atención a la latina. **— También tengo algo para ti —** Santana frunció el ceño, pero sin detenerse se dirigió a su lugar habitual, en la silla al final de las filas, junto a las otras dos animadoras. **— Tú podrás tener el solo del viernes, sino te importa, es que los demás ya los tienen Mercedes, Tina y Sam. Y no es porque ellos sean más o menos importantes que tú, es porque...**

 **— ¿De qué habla ahora la Hobbit? —** Santana cuestionó a Brittany y Quinn a su lado. **— Llegamos juntas, es obvio que estamos igual de informadas que tú, genio —** Respondió la líder de las animadoras, Brittany sin embargo prestaba atención a todo lo que aún Berry decía.

 **— Se volvió loca —** Murmuro Kurt desde su lugar frente a ellas y Puck asintió a su lado **— Nos está dando, no sólo cada uno de los solos que en ella misma se aduce cada clase, sino que a Mercedes, también le entrego el papel principal de la obra que tanto se estaban peleando la otra semana.**

 **— ¿La dejó ser Sandy?**

Kurt asintió. De un momento a otro Santana ya se encontraba fuera de su lugar para enfrentar a Rachel. **— Ni se te ocurra querer ser Rizzo ahora, Berry. Porque ese papel fue echo para ser interpretado por mí y sólo para mí ¿entendiste? Y si no es así yo puedo enseñarte...** Y antes de que el puño de Santana fuera lanzado en el rostro de Rachel, esta última la interrumpió negando repetidas veces con un: **— No, no, no... No es así Santana. No es así. No.** Haciendo que la latina se detuviera apenas frente a ella.

 **— No quiero eso, yo en realidad... no quiero aparecer en la obra. —** La declaración de Rachel se escapó sin más de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que tenía la cara cubierta con sus propias manos al sentir que Santana ya estaba apuntó de golpearla. La sala recibió varios chillidos de asombro al escuchar esto.

 **— ¿Que dijiste Rachel? —** Él profesor Shuester pregunto tras ella con la misma expresión sorprendida que todos en el salón tenían. Rachel miro a sus compañeros, que obviamente esperaban la respuesta a la pregunta que Shuester le hizo. Y antes de que algo dentro de ella la detuviera se paró frente al maestro y dijo: **— No quiero estar en la obra Profesor Shue, lo siento pero sé que lo harán perfectamente sin mí.**

 **— Estoy de acuerdo con eso. —** Agregó la latina regresando a su lugar.

 **— Rachel —** Shuester intentó hablar y la morena sabía que iba a ser para convencerla, asi que lo detuvo antes persiguiendo con lo que ya tenía preparado. **— Además de que también renunció oficialmente al club glee. Lo siento profesor Shuester y a todos. Gracias por su atención, pueden empezar con su clase de hoy. —** Y sin agregar más, tomo sus pertenencias que tenía encima del piano y abandono la habitación. El salón quedó en completo silencio con todos mirando las puertas por donde había desaparecido la morena, todos menos Quinn, que sólo veía el pizarrón en donde al parecer Rachel había escrito algunas palabras

 _SOLOS DE LA SEMANA: RACHEL BERRY._

Debajo de ese escrito, Quinn pudo leer los nombres de todos y cada uno de ellos con un día de la semana frente a ellos, suponiendo que esos eran los solos que Rachel había asignado.

 **— Whoa! —** Fue Santana quien rompió el silencio **— Es sólo que... ¡Whoa! —** sonrió cuando todos la volteraon a ver **— Nunca creí que esto pasaría y ¡Whoa!**

 **— Ya Santana —** Finn se levantó de su asiento **— sabemos que esto te alegra pero esto fue serio. Profesor ¿qué vamos a hacer? Necesitamos a Rachel.**

 **— No, no la necesitamos. —** Mercedes habló **— tu lo haces.**

 **— Si, lo hacemos y ustedes lo saben —** gritó el chico señalando a todos y cuando nadie se encargó en negarlo o afirmarlo, ni siquiera Santana o Quinn. Lo tomo como una victoria. **— Profesor...**

 **— Es mejor que te vayas a tu asiento Finn. —** Shuester tocó el hombro del alumno en apoyo.

 **— No será mejor si voy a verla y...**

 **— No Finn. Yo creo que es mejor si la dejamos por hoy para que lo piense mejor y mañana a primera hora habló con ella.**

 **— Pero...**

El rechinar de una silla en la sala hizo que los berinches del capitán del club glee y el equipo de fútbol, se silenciaran. Quinn se habia levantado tan rapido de su asiento que provoco tal ruido que llamó la atencion de todos que ahora ya la observaban. Ella ignoró cualquier mirada y pedido de regresar a su lugar que el profesor le estaba dando, ya que su objetivo era el de salir de la sala y sólo cuando estuvo a punto de lograr su objetivo de irse, habló: **— Ahora vuelvo. —** Fue su única explicación.

* * *

No fue tan difícil de encontrarla después de haber recorrido un par de pasillos que llevaban hacia la salida, pues creyó que ahí es donde se dirigía Rachel. Y supo que no se habia equivocado cuando la vio caminar a una velocidad que creyó que la morena no tendría en su pequeño cuerpo. Pero recordando que esta chica, aún por más pequeña que se viera, si uno se detenía atentamente a observar lo largas que eran sus piernas debajo de esas diminutas faldas, podrían darse cuenta de que esta chica hasta un maratón de 100 kilómetros podía correr y seguramente ganar. Aunque claro, ella no era una de esas observadoras... para nada. Se intentó de convencer mientras corría tras la chica. Pero en todo caso _"¿qué hacia ella viniendo en busca de Rachel?"_ Se cuestionó en el mismo instante en el que alcanzó a la ya mencionada y detuvo su caminar poniéndose frente a ella.

A Quinn no le pasó por desapercibido el rostro sorprendido de Rachel y no la culpaba, porque desde su interior ella estaba igual de sorprendida, pero qué más daba. Ella era Quinn Fabray y podía hacer lo que ella quisiese, incluso estupideces como estas. **— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?**

 **— Q... ¿Quinn?**

 **— Dejar el club glee así como si nada cuando estamos a semanas de las nacionales ¿Quién te crees para hacer eso? Y en todo caso ¿porque? Si el club glee es lo único que hace que tú patética vida no sea tan patética, y mira que eso ya es mucho decir teniendo en cuenta que pertenecer al club glee ya es de por si patético. Así que no me importa si te acabas de dar cuenta que pertenecer a un club así de patético no va ayudarte de nada en la vida y sólo te hace ser más perdedora. Tú no vas a renunciar ¿oíste? Así que deja tus dramas para el escenario, vuelve sobre tus pasos y entra a ese salón, porque si no mando ahorita mismo a Santana para que te arrastre hasta allá sin importar si te arranca cada cabello de esa cabeza hueca tuya o si golpea tú cuerpo lo necesario para que regreses ahí —** Quinn finalizó sin esperar respuesta alguna creyendo que con tal tipo de amenaza, ya tendría todo resuelto. Pero cuando abandono a Rachel en el pasillo y comenzó a caminar esperando que la morena la siguiera, se detuvo al ser sus pasos los únicos que resonaban en el pasillo silencioso. **— ¿Que estas esperando? ¡Camina! —** Ordenó al verla sólo de pie y observándola. Rachel se atrevió a negar, aunque apenas era notorio el movimiento de su cabeza temiendo que el enojo de Quinn aumentara más. **— ¡Camina! —** volvió a intentar recibiendo otra negación más enfática. El ceño de Quinn se profundizo. _"¿Acaso Rachel Berry se estaba negando a una orden?"_ _Bueno, eso es obvio Fabray._ Así que con ese último pensamiento en su cabeza, Quinn se acercó nuevamente a Rachel.

 **— Berry...**

 **— No voy a regresar Quinn. No importa si la misma Sue Silvester viene aquí y me lo ordena, y después Santana llega, y quiere arrastrarme. No voy a ir. —** Remarcó **— Y puede que yo, mi vida e incluso mis decisiones sean patéticas para todos los demás, pero ahora más que nada creo... yo creo estar haciendo lo correcto.**

 **— ¿correcto? —** cuestionó la rubia avanzando más hacia ella casi invadiendo su espacio personal. Quinn la miraba desde su poca ventaja de altura, que aunque mínima, aun así era capaz de aterrorizar a cualquier y más si esos ojos se tornaban a un verde más oscuro esmeralda. Rachel tuvo que bajar la mirada al suelo cuando el aliento ligero a menta de Quinn chocó con su mejilla. Y aunque su primer impulso fue alejarse dando un paso hacia atrás, tener a Quinn así de cerca no era cosa de todos los días, incluso no creía recordar ningún día en la que la hubiera tenido así. Oh, bueno... creyó recordar algún día en primer año cuando la rubia se acercó a ella para amenazarla de alejarse de su novio. Ahora ex novio. Finn Hudson. **— ¿Es correcto para ti abandonar a tus amigos?**

La mirada de Rachel se levantó al mismo momento en que la palabra "amigos" salió de los labios de Quinn. **— ¿somos amigos? —** pregunto con ilusión haciendo que Quinn si diera ese paso hacia atrás.

 **— cuando hablo de tus amigos, me refiero al grupo de chicos perdedores que están ahí dentro. Los populares no.**

 **— Finn es mi amigo.**

 **— Finn es un perdedor más.** **—** Rachel suspiro sin ánimos de seguir con esta discusión. Y no es que no quisiera defender a su amigo, o que lo creyera un perdedor, pero sabía que una discusión con Quinn sobre Finn en estos momentos, no ayudaría en nada para dejar el tema de su salida del club glee atrás.

 **— No voy a regresar. —** Afirmo Rachel, evadiendo de cualquier forma mirar a la rubia frente a ella, no sólo por el miedo autoritario que la mujer frente a ella transmitía sino también que ver a Quinn de esta forma tan hostil y venenosa, era lo que menos le agradaba de la rubia. Dio media vuelta y con esperanzas de que Quinn hubiera entendido su decisión comenzó su camin, pero 2 pasos rechinando en el suelo, producto de los tenis blancos de Quinn y la voz de esta última mencionada, la detuvieron.

 **— Mi amistad a cambio de tú regreso.** **—** Una sorpresa más.

Y en menos de 5 minutos Quinn le estaba dando una sorpresa más, y en estos momentos de su vida, Rachel no sabía si estas sorpresas eran gratas o no. **— sé que siempre has querido esto... —** Quinn prosiguió al creer tener el interés de la morena. **— Así que sólo tómalo.**

Rachel sonrió, pero no sonrió alegremente o victoriosa por tener a Quinn en esta situación, la sonrisa de Rachel era más bien... triste. Una tristeza que la acompañó al momento de responder **: — No de esa manera. —** Y se alejó definitivamente.

* * *

Su regreso al salón de música fue más lento de lo que pretendía, pero la cuestión en su cabeza diciéndole " _¿qué había pasado con Rachel? ¿era en serio que había rechazado su amistad así de fácil? ¿como si no valiera la pena ni al menos intentarlo?"_ Eran más grandes que darse cuenta que el realidad no había sido mucho lo que tardó en regresar al salón, entrar y percatarse los par de ojos que la miraban atenta a un explicación.

 **— ¿Entonces? —** Santana fue la que se atrevió a hablar primero para cuestionar a la rubia

 **— ¿Entonces qué?**

 **— ¡Rachel! ¿qué sucedió con ella? —** Ahora fue Mercedes. Quinn frunció el ceño mirando a todos en el salón, incluyendo al profesor cerca del pizarrón.

 **— Y yo que voy a saber —** Declaro al mismo tiempo que fue a tomar su lugar.

 **— ¿y a qué diablos saliste tras ella?**

 **— Yo no salí tras ella, Santana. Y aunque no tienen por qué enterarse a lo que salí, se los voy a decir. Olvide algo de suma importancia en mi última clase, así que fui en busca de ello, nada más.** Se cruzó de brazos y dio por finalizado. Algunos en el salón resoplaron y otros rodaron los ojos volviendo la atención al profesor Shuester que comenzó a hablar, sin embargo Santana no lo hizo. Ella se quedó mirando un largo rato el perfil de Quinn y no fue que apartó su vista cuando la rubia le correspondió al acto con un duro **—** **¡¿Que?!**

Santana negó sin decir nada.

* * *

 **— ¿No crees que esto es demasiado?**

Rachel negó sin dejar de mirar la entrada trasera de la escuela. Llevaba más de 15 minutos dentro de su vehículo, observando desde ahi el area del estacionamiento, como en cualquier momento los chicos de glee saldrían por ahí. **— quiero decir...**

 **— ¿Qué más da si me mantengo en el club o no, Ryder?... —** La morena interrumpió sin querer volver a retomar este tema **— después de todo no voy a poder estar con ellos al final.**

 **— Eso no lo sabes, y yo estoy seguro de que...**

 **No. —** Volvió a interrumpir al notar como Mike y Tina eran los primeros en salir por aquella puerta que había sido su objetivo, siguiéndoles por detrás los demás integrantes, cada quién en lo suyo **— Tú menos que nadie puede estar seguro de lo que me pase, tú que... —** Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta cuando de la nada Santana descubrió su vehículo y a ella dentro de el. La chica latina no tardó en llamar la atención de la rubia a su lado con un empujón con el codo, y en un par de segundos Quinn también ya la observaba desde lejos **— Es mejor irnos.** **—** Finalizó apartando la mirada de las animadoras para iniciar la marcha lejos del estacionamiento y la escuela en general.

 **— La enana es cada vez más extraña —** Quinn pudo escuchar murmurar de Santana a su lado **. — Al comienzo del año escolar dijo que además de llevarnos a las nacionales. También uno de sus propósitos principales era tener más amigos, y mira lo que hace, primero abandona el club glee y ahora se le ve peor que nunca.**

La rubia escucho con total atención todo lo que su amiga dijo, al mismo tiempo que con la misma atención, observó a Rachel arrancar el vehículo y hasta el momento en que desapareció por completo por la carretera de salida **—¿Sabes qué? Brittany me dijo que la noto muy extraña el día antes de que se desmayara en el auditorio. —** Quinn la volteó a ver con una ceja enarcada **. — Si, ya ves que Brittany se enojó conmigo por detener sus intentos de ir más lejos cuando nos estábamos besando en los baños y al entrar a clases ella se sentó hasta el frente, al lado de Berry. Sabía que eso me enojaría también. —** se encogió de hombros restándole importancia **— Ella llegó y saludo a Berry. Al parecer no le hizo caso porque estaba viendo algo en el celular... como una foto de una señora y que después pasó la imagen y vio la foto de un niño... o algo así me dijo Britt. Ella quiso preguntar pero la profesora llegó y Rachel guardó su teléfono.** Santana guardó silencio esperando a que Quinn dijera u opinará algo del tema, pero al no hacerlo y que solo se dedicará a mirarla, prefirió proseguir. **— Cuestione a los demás chicos del club para saber si habían notado algo extraño en Rachel, pero al parecer todos tenían sus narices sólo puestas en sí mismos. Como si sus vidas fueran en verdad interesantes —** Santana resoplo **— quiero preguntarle a la entrenadora Silvester si vio algo extraño el día del desmayo, porque por la anécdota de Rachel de lo que sucedió esa tarde, al parecer ella estuvo ahí de nuevo. Observando los ensayos desde arriba. Quizá ella tenga algo ¿Tú que crees? —** Ahora pregunto, esperando que Quinn también notará que había algo ahí que nadie más veía. Y que esto iba más allá de sólo ser la simple vida de la perdedora de McKinley. ¿Qué era eso precisamente? Pues ella no lo sabía, pero quería descubrirlo y quería que sus 2 mejores amigas le ayudarán.

 **— Lo que creo es que le prestas demasiada atención.** **—** Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de la rubia antes de alejarse para ir en busca de su coche. Sonando indiferente a la vida y acciones de la, ahora ex líder del club glee.

 **— ¿Sucede algo —** Llegó Brittany tomando suavemente la muñeca de Santana, para después deslizar su mano a la de ella y terminar entrelazando sus dedos.

 **— Es Berry. —** respondió encaminándose junto a su novia al vehículo perteneciente a la misma rubia de ojos azules.

 **— ¿qué pasa con ella?**

 **— Tú más que nadie sabes sobre la efectividad de mi don que me da mi tercer ojo mexicano.** Brittany asintió recordando las múltiples veces que gracias al don de su novia, habían sabido encontrar donde se escondía su gato "Lord Tubbington" a la hora del baño o el día de ir al veterinario. Incluso gracias a ese don, las animadoras siempre se acercaban a ella para saber que chico de la escuela era ideal para salir con ellasl **. — Pues esta vez mi tercer ojo puede ver algo que al parecer nadie se da cuenta, como siempre, por supuesto. Pero no estoy segura de que es.**

 **— ¿Y eso tiene que ver con Rachel? —** Ambas se detuvieron al llegar a su destino. Brittany entregó las llaves del vehículo a su novia y entro al asiento del pasajero. No hubo respuesta por parte de Santana hasta que esta entro, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y comenzó avanzar fuera del estacionamiento.

 **— Tiene que ver con ella... —** Santana hablo **— y quizá hasta con todos en glee, incluyéndonos.**

 **— ¿y entonces que vamos a hacer?**

Santana le sonrió a su novia al tener su apoyo en la palabras "que vamos a hacer?" y antes de hacer una desviación en la carretera que las llevaría a la casa de Brittany respondió. **— Vamos a Breadstix y conversamos sobre ello.**

 **— ¿Llamó a Quinn para que nos alcance? —** La rubia propuso.

 **— seguro no le interese, pero tu inténtalo.**

* * *

 **¿Comentarios?**


	5. Chapter 4: Max

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

 **Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

 **De Ryan Murphy y/o FOX**

* * *

 **Título: And After That?** (¿Y después que?).

 **Personajes:** Rachel Berry / Quinn Fabray / Ryder Lynn / Santana López / Brittany S. Pierce / Blaine A. / Kurt H. / Finn H. / Tina C. / Mike C. / Mercedes J. / Noah P. / Sam E. / Artie A. / menciones de algunos integrantes de la 4ta temporada & más...

 **Sinopsis:** Después de un sueño, que tuvo durante un desmayo durante los ensayos del club glee. Rachel decide que tiene que ser honesta con todo el mundo. Y eso cambiara por completo su vida pero... ¿Y después que?

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Max.**

La declaración o reconocimiento que hace una persona de un error, una falta, un delito, de una idea, de un sentimiento o de algo que sabe y que antes no había hecho explícito, son confesiones. Y como todo ser humano, todos vivimos con una o más de ellas. La confesión de aquella travesura que hiciste de pequeño o pequeña, con el miedo a las consecuencias que vendrían. Aquella vez que alguien te gusto mucho y antes de decírselo a otra persona, te lo confesaste a ti mismo. El día que supiste que era tiempo de confesar un error, sabiendo que todos en este mundo comenten uno propio. La vida está llenas de estas acciones y dependiendo del peso, lo bueno o lo malo de ellas son los momentos que podrás vivir más en paz contigo mismo. Así que...

¡CONFIESATE A DIOS! Y vive en paz contigo mismo.

Al terminar el folleto religioso que su mamá le había pedido leer, Quinn lo dejó sobre la isla de la cocina sobre un montón más que su madre había colocado a su lado. La rubia se encontraba en el desayuno y al terminar decidió continuar con su tazón de cereales. Judy, como se llamaba su madre, la miraba expectante a una opinión.

 **— ¿entonces...?**

Quinn levanto la vista a su madre y aún con el cereal, y leche en boca pregunto **— ¿qué?**

 **— ¡Quinnie, por favor! traga antes de hablar. —** reprendió recibiendo un asentimiento rápido de la rubia más joven mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta los residuos de leche en la comisura de sus labios. **— Ahora dime ¿qué te pareció mi folleto?**

 **— Bien, digo... uhm... muy bonito y todo —** su madre sonrió orgullosa de su logro **— pero ¿qué vas a hacer con ellos?**

 **— El reverendo de nuestra iglesia pidió un voluntario para hacer folletos con palabras que anime a nuestros jóvenes a confesarse ante nuestro dios. —** explicó tomando su paquete de folletos y meterlos en una caja donde habían más de ellos. Quinn sólo la miraba con atención. **— Yo me ofrecí y es por eso que te los muestro como la joven que eres, y ya que me diste tú opinión voy a entregarlos para que los repartan.** — Su madre tomo la caja de folletos, su bolso en hombro y dejando un beso en la cabeza se su hija salió de la cocina con un _"nos vemos más tarde"_ y _"Saca a Max a pasear"_ para al final abandonar la casa a toda prisa. Quinn por el contrario se tomó su tiempo para terminar su desayuno, darle de comer a Max, un perro joven adulto de raza Golden retriever de su cuñado y hermana que tenían en su cuidado por un mes en el que sus dueños irían de vacaciones por su aniversario. Finalizando con una ducha antes de vestirse casual para ir finalmente de paseo al parque con el perro. Un domingo de paseo.

 **— ¡Max! tranquilo chico, por favor. —** las suplicas de Quinn hacia el peludo canino, venían dándose desde que había llegado al parque más cercano de casa, pero aun cuando ya habían pasado más de una hora dando vueltas por aquí, el animal de 4 patas parecía no tener cansancio ninguno. **— ¡Max! —** volvió a llamar jalando de la correa con la que evitaba que el perro saliera corriendo detrás de una paloma a la que le comenzó a ladrar después. Quinn amaba a este perro, pues aunque no fuera suyo, lo había visto crecer desde que su cuñado John, se lo había dado de regalo a su hermana en su primer año de novios, era todo un cachorro. Y 6 años después, ahora Frannie y John siendo esposos, y con un bebe de 1 año. El ahora no tan pequeño Max era todo un travieso imperativo. Y era ese mismo amor el que le hacía odiar sacarlo a pasear, ya que siempre tenía que sacarlo con su correa para que este no saliera corriendo por ahí y terminará perdiendose o lastimado, o en otros casos lastimar a alguien más. Y jalar su correa sobre su cuello era su cosa menos favorita en la vida porque sentía que ella era quién lo terminaba lastimado más.

Llevaban mucho tiempo en el parque y era momento de salir. Sólo tendría que caminar 10 minutos para llegar a casa. En la salida del parque había una parada de autobuses porque cerca de ahí había un edificio en la que se impartían diferente clases a jóvenes y adultos los fines de semana. Quinn no sabía más que eso, ni siquiera sabía que clases se daban ahí, pero si sabía que esa era la razón del porque los fines había muchas personas en la parada de autobuses a diferentes horas. Max aún le estaba dando batalla por el control, así que cuando vio un grupo de personas esperando un autobús el cual ya se acercaba a la parada, como pudo se detuvo y espero a que estos abordarán para que Max no hiciera ninguna travesura a alguno de ellos. No eran más que 6 personas de las cuales sólo 4 subieron al transporte público. Quinn ya estaba lista para avanzar, pero sólo fue un pasó el que se animó a dar cuando noto que entre las 2 personas que no subieron al autobús y conversaban entre sí, una de ellas se trataba de Rachel Berry. Si, aquella pequeña diva odiosa de la cual siempre evitaba cruzarse en la escuela para no soportar aquellas largas conversaciones que está siempre quería tener con ella, o aquella mirada extraña que siempre le sorprendía dándole. Esas conversiones y miradas que Quinn no podía soportar, porque de tan sólo recordar la sensación de nerviosismo que sentía en esos momentos incómodos gobernando por completo su cuerpo, le hacian querer casi alejarse corriendo de ese lugar. Quinn nunca entendía porque siempre le sucedía eso con alguien tan insignificante como Rachel Berry. Y no quería ni averiguarlo.

 **— ¡Alto, Max! —** La correa que tenía en manos se soltó de sorpresa gracias al desconcierto en el que se encontraba y a la hiperactividad de la mascota, que cuando se dio cuenta el joven Golden retriever ya estaba llamando la atención de Rachel. **— ¡Mierda! —** mascullo por debajo al ver como Rachel le sonreía con ternura a Max, cuando este mismo lamio su pierna al descubierto por esos pequeños shorts que la morena llevaba. La rubia miro a su alrededor preguntándose _"¿porque diablos le estaba pasando esto?"_ Y recordando las llamadas que había estado evitando desde el viernes. Aquellas llamadas incesantes de sus 2 mejores amigas que al parecer estaban obsesionada en descubrir que es lo que le sucedía a Rachel, y también parecía que querían incluirla en esta nueva aventura. Pero por supuesto que se negó, y creyó habérselos dejado muy en claro cuando en la llamada del miércoles se los dijo, no obstante vinieron más llamadas que estuvo ignorando hasta el jueves del dia siguiente que las tuvo de frente y les ordenó que se detuvieran. No queria saber nada de Rachel Berry y del porque se había salido de glee o de las demás clubs a los que pertenecía, como le había informado Santana. No quería saber quienes eran las personas de las fotos de las que Brittany hablaba ni porque los padres de Rachel habían venido a visitar al director los 2 días siguientes en la semana que terminó, aún por más sospechosos que se veía todo esto, no quería saber nada. Por suerte el fin de senana llego y con ello toda libertad de no cruzarse. **— ¡Mierda! —** La palabra volvió a salir de sus labios cuando su mirada cayó en Rachel y se dio cuenta que esta ya la observaba aun acariciando a Max. Y no sólo Rachel la miraba, sino que también aquella acompañante que ahora se encontrabas detrás de la morena. Quinn se recompuso al instante y decidida se acercó al par de ojos que la miraban, no quería mostrar el desconcierto que produjo encontrarse con Rachel, así que haría esto rápido.

Acercarse, tomar a Max sin ninguna explicación o mirada e irse. Sencillo.

Pero en realidad no hizo nada de eso.

 **— Siento la interrupción —** Hablo. Y ella no tenía por qué hablar, y menos para disculparse **— yo solté por accidente la correa de Max por un segundo y el salió corriendo. —** _"¿y porque seguía hablando?"_ Se reprendió mentalmente al mismo tiempo que la mano en puño de Rachel, sosteniendo el inicio de la correa del perro, había caído en la palma extendida que Quinn había puesto entre ambas pidiendo lo que era suyo.

Estaban frente a frente, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Quinn en la espera de que Rachel le entregará por completo la correa y que por al menos respondiera a lo que ella había dicho, por su parte Rachel se encontraba sin habla.

 **— ¿piensas hablar o por al menos entregarme eso? —** El tono molesto que utilizo la rubia la hizo reaccionar, haciéndola soltar la correa y alejar su mano de Quinn, al mismo tiempo que dio un paso hacia atrás pero Max la siguió jalando de la correa y hacer que Quinn, que ya lo sostenía, avanzara ese pasó que Rachel había retrocedido. **— En ocasiones él puede ser más fuerte que yo —** explicó la rubia sin explicarse a sí misma porque lo hacía. Sin embargo Rachel seguía sin habla y esto la estaba molestando. **— ¿es enserio Berry? En la escuela no hay quién te mantenga en silencio y si te pido apenas la hora, tú ya quieres tener una conversación de 10 minutos conmigo. ¿Y ahora vas a guardar silencio?**

 **— Es la primera vez que me hablas fuera de la escuela —** Rachel declaro en apenas un murmuro provocando un ceño fruncido de Quinn, quien estuvo a punto de declinar ante tal acusación, pero la mujer detrás de la morena llamó su atención de esta misma tocando su hombro. Al parecer el siguiente autobús había llegado en algún momento, durante este extraño intercambio de palabras y la mujer castaña se estaba despidiendo. Quinn quiso aprovechar la ocasión para también irse, pero su huida se vio interrumpida cuando la mujer hizo un par de señas con las manos, que Rachel supo responder de misma manera antes de que la extraña subiera al autobús, no sin antes darle un adiós a ella, sólo con un movimiento casual con la mano.

 **— ¿Tú entiendes el lenguaje de señas? —** Quinn cuestionó algo curiosa esperando no haberse equivocado al pensar que se trataba de eso y no de un tic nervioso que estas 2 tenían en común, y del cual ella nunca supo que Rachel tenía.

Rachel asintió volviéndose para mirar a Quinn, aunque después término negando mordiéndose el labio. **— En realidad lo único que se decir y entender es "Hola" y "adiós". Lo aprendí en la clase de hoy. Esa señorita que se acaba de ir es maestra de señas y da clases en un edificio que está muy cerca de aquí ¿lo conoces? —** La rubia apenas alcanzó asentir antes de que Rachel prosiguiera en su verborragia. Si, esta que tanto le desesperaba y siempre evitaba en la escuela. _"¿Pero quién le manda a preguntar, no?"_ **— pues hoy fue mi primera clase, era algo que había estado postergando desde hace mucho, con todas esas clases extras de canto que tomo prácticamente todos los días después de la escuela. Los días se servicio comunitario los fines de semana, el domingo familiar para que mis padres no se sientan abandonados. El día que...**

 **— Oye! ok, —** la detuvo **— entiendo, pero no te pedí que me contaras tú vida.** **—** Tuvo que ser hiriente al notar la atención e interés que le estaba dando a lo que Rachel estaba diciendo. Ósea ¿es que acaso esto no debía de estarla desesperada a tales grados de querer golpear a Rachel en la cara para que se callara? y no con el interés de querer preguntar ¿qué servicios comunitarios hacia? o ¿de en qué consistían los domingos familiares? El ser hiriente siempre le servía en estos casos. Aunque había algo que no iba a poder evitar preguntar y que más daba si después de todo esto quedaría entre ellas 2. Por que cuando supiera la respuesta ni siquiera se lo informaros a Santana porque no quería ser parte de sus investigaciones sobre "Rachel Berry"

 **— ¿Tiene que ver algo esto con... tu salida del club glee?** **—** Tampoco iba a ser tan directa al preguntar _"¿porque te saliste del club glee?"_ como si en verdad le importará la razón y no era asi; esto sólo era simple curiosidad.

A Rachel no pareció importarle que cuestionara sobre esto pues sin problemas se encogió de hombros y respondió **— En parte.** **—** Quinn fruncio el ceño - _¿qué significaba "en parte" exactamente? -_ pero se abstuvo de hacer la pregunta y prefirió asentir.

No hubo intención en Rachel para seguir hablando después de esto así que esta era su momento de irse, pero cuando jaló de la correa para que Max se pusiera de pie, después de que en algún momento el perro se había acostado. Max prefirió hacer caso omiso provocando un gemido desganado de Quinn **— vamos flojo, tenemos que irnos. —** volvió a intentar con la correa recibiendo el mismo resultado, nada. _¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba?_ si este perro era 100% energía todo el día.

 **— ¿Max es tuyo? —** Rachel pregunto poniéndose en cuclillas para acariciar entre el cuello y la cabeza del mencionado en el suelo, suponiendo que ese era su nombre cuando se lo escucho decir a la rubia. Quinn negó con la cabeza pero al darse cuenta que la respuesta no la estaba viendo Rachel, ya que lo que veía con demasiada ternura era al perro, prefirió responder en palabras .

 **— Es de mi hermana. —** El estado de animo de Max estaba cambiando por las caricias de Rachel **— Su esposo se lo regalo cuando llevaban sólo un año de novios, hace 6 años.** La cola de Max se movía, aunque él seguía acostado.

 **— Oh, qué lindo.**

 **— ¿lindo? —** Quinn río **— el hombre sólo hizo la táctica "mujer desesperada embarazada" —** Rachel levanto la mirada para cuestionar a Quinn con ella. Ahora tenía que explicarse. **— Bueno, el sólo se embarazo de la chica más bonita y con dinero de la escuela para poder quedarse al final con ella. Aunque claro, por obvias razones él no puede embarcarse, pero si puede adoptar un pequeño cachorro y así tener un vínculo que durará por siempre con ella. Algo así como un hijo canino.**

 **— ¿En verdad el hizo eso?**

Quinn negó **— No, pero es divertido divulgar esa teoría y molestarlo un poco. —** Rachel asintió dejando de acariciar a Max pero al instante, este mismo soltó un ladrido incitando a que volviera a su trabajo de caricias. Y Rachel no tardó en hacerlo mientras comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo cosa como: _"¿quién es un buen chico?, ¿te gusta, eh? ¿Te gusta que te acaricie aquí?"_ Quinn observó la interacción con curiosidad pues... ¿cuándo es que su perro se había vvuelto tan obediente? y más aún de una completa desconocida, si a las únicas personas que Max obedecía eran a su hermana Frannie y a su madre, pero a nadie más. Ni siquiera a ella o a su cuñado, o a su padre Russel cuando vivía con ellas. Después recordó una información interesante que John le había compartido hace semanas atrás, así que sin pensarselo quiso saber si esa información era real o no. Y para eso necesitaría a ayuda de Rachel. **— ¿puedes pedirle al perro que se levante?**

 **— ¿cómo?**

Quinn levante su respectiva ceja **— pídele a Max que se levante.**

 **— ¿Yo? —** Recibió un asentimiento **— pero...**

 **— Sólo hazlo Berry.** **—** Rachel se puso de pie rápidamente y con algo de duda terminó haciendo lo que Quinn pedía. Max desde abajo miraba a la morena como si estuviera cuestionando la razón del repentino alejamiento.

 **— ohm, ¿Max?... ¿podrías levantarte? —** Max solo la observaba con la lengua colgando.

 **— Hazlo de nuevo, pero con más confianza y... cariño.**

Rachel asintió. No sabía que es lo que Quinn quería lograr con esto pero la rubia parecía muy interesada en que ella lograse que el perro obedeciera. **— ¡Max! Vamos cariño, ponte de pie, que Quinn y tú tienen que marcharse, ¡vamos chico! —** con el último par de palabras, Rachel palmeo sus muslos para invitar al perro a obedecer. Y lo hizo. Max movió la cola nuevamente, soltó un ladrido y finalmente se levantó en sus 4 patas. Rachel sonrió orgullosa de su logro y acaricio al perro como la única recompensa que pudo darle. Al mismo tiempo una risa irónica fue la que soltó Quinn no creyéndose lo que había sucedido.

 **— No lo puedo creer Max —** La rubia declaro.

 **— Algo... ¿Algo está mal?**

Quinn negó, para este entonces Rachel había dejado las caricias que le daba a Max, así que Quinn se encargó de ellas. **— Es sólo que Max es un perro demasiado hiperactivo y no suele recibir órdenes de nadie que no sea de mi hermana y madre.**

 **— Oh, entonces... creo que lo siento.**

 **— ¿porque lo sientes? —** Rachel abrió la boca para responder pero la cerró en el instante en que se dio cuenta que no tenía una respuesta. Miro al perro y después a Quinn en busca aún de una respuesta, pero siguió sin nada. **— No lo sé.** **—** Terminó por decir.

 **— claro... —** La rubia murmuró con desinterés arrodillándose en una rodilla para ponerse a la altura del canino y acariciar la parte del cuello donde se encontraba el collarín, pues no sabía si Max tenía un dolor por el objeto ya que el perro no se quejaba, pero a ella le gustaba hacer eso cuando lo sacaba a pasear, sólo por si acaso. **— Mi cuñado me contó que la última vez que llevo de paseo a Max, lo hizo en el gimnasio. Por supuesto que fue muy tonto de su parte, pero para él está idea era completamente una maravilla, porque lo pondría en la caminadora junto a él y así los 2 ganarían. Nada de eso fue así porque Max se descontrol viendo tantos espejos a su alrededor que para él, su reflejo eran más amigos nuevos a los que conocer y comenzó a ladrar sin control. —** Quinn soltó una pequeña risa que Rachel no se molestó en corresponder. Porque aunque la imagen del cuñado, al cual no conocía, en éste problema con Max resultaba graciosa. Para ella era aún más gracioso... e increíblemente bizarro estar viviendo está escena de vida con Quinn. **— Hasta que una mujer, entrenadora del gimnasio, se acercó llamando la atención de Max al instante. John dice que la entrenadora lo único que hizo fue sonreír y llamarlo con cariño, y así lo calmo. Pero que además de esto ella era muy hermosa. —** Quinn se levantó y sin dejar de mirar a Max, continuó **— Esto y otras experiencias anteriores, al parecer le hicieron llegar a la conclusión de que Max le agradan las mujeres bonitas y que las quiere llegar a impresionar con su buen comportamiento. Lo que acaba de pasar contigo y el, creo que fue eso mismo. —** Finalizó con un encogimiento de hombros y aún sin mirarla ni despedirse de Rachel. Quinn llamo a Max diciéndole que era momento de marcharse y está vez el perro obedeció. Ambos caminaron sin darle ninguna mirada a Rachel quien apenas había entendido que es lo que había sucedido porque... ¿Acaso Quinn la había llamado bonita? O al menos eso había dado a entender.

Un suspiro acompañado de una risa fue la respuesta que Rachel se dio a si misma sin ella misma estar convencida de esto último. **— No, eso no pudo ser.** Se murmuró comenzándose a encaminar del lado contrario al que la rubia y su mascota se habían ido. Y ella hubiera repasado por completo lo que había sucedido detalle a detalle pero el sonido y el vibrar del celular en su bolsillo la hicieron olvidarse de aquello. **— Rachel Berry al habla ¿con quién...**

 **— Llevamos más de 30 minutos en tu casa... —** Una voz en tono molesto interrumpió su saludo del otro lado del intercomunicador **— y estoy a punto de pedirle a tus padres que nos muestren su álbum de fotos de tu vergonzosa infancia, aun cuando vaya a ser lo más aburrido de ver y lo vaya a lamentar. Así que apúrate a llegar o lo haré y subiré alguna de esas fotos a Twitter. ¡Se rápida Berry! —** Y la llamada fue finalizada. Rachel detuvo su caminar para mirar con detenimiento el número celular que le había llamado, se dio cuenta de que no lo tenía registrado y que tampoco lo reconocía de nada. Pero la voz. Aquel timbre de voz era inconfundible. Acaso era...

 **— ¿Santana? —** susurro antes de procesar con rapidez las palabras de la latina y reaccionar como está lo quería "se rápida".

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa y entró en ella, sabía que había llegado tarde, Porque ya podía escuchar desde la entrada como sus padres reían por alguna anécdota que ellos creían divertida de las vacaciones que tuvieron hace un par de años atrás. Rachel resoplo una risa por debajo al imaginarse lo que probablemente se encontraría al cruzar al living. Santana con el gran álbum rojo de fotos familiar "Berry" sobre las piernas, un padre a su lado izquierdo y el otro al derecho con sonrisas enormes en sus rostros. Amaban mostrar ese álbum y lo hacían con un orgullo. Santana seguro que tendría la sonrisa más fingida que podría ver de ella y su incomodidad se sentiría a distancia.

Así que dejando las llaves en el mueble junto a la puerta se adentró a la habitación de donde provenían las risas, frunció el ceño cuando pudo escuchar la risa de una mujer y se apresuró a llegar queriendo captar la felicidad se Santana. Pero al llegar no sólo descubrió lo que imaginaba momentos antes, sino que también había una 2da invitada a un lado de Santana con una sonrisa enorme, mirando con detenimiento, como su padre Leroy contaba la historia de cómo el árbol de Navidad de hace 10 años atrás había terminado en el suelo cuando ella trataba de hacer un concierto a toda la familia.

 ** _— Y lo único que nos dijo fue "a mi talento y a mí no lo va a detener un simple árbol de Navidad. Así que no veo justo el castigo, papi" —_** Los tres comenzaron a reír genuinamente, mientras que Santana lo hacía de una manera tan fingida que le fue inevitable no rodar los ojos ante el sonido del "Ha, ha, ha... Pero que graciosas era Berry" Y la sonrisa tensa. Al parecer no fue la única en notar esto, porque sus 2 padres y Brittany enfocaron su atención en la latina cuestionando la graciosa reacción. Rachel sabía que este era el momento de intervenir o Santana sabría cómo cobrárselas cada vez aún peor.

 **— Hola. Veo que la están pasando muy bien y que ya conocieron a... —** ¿pero cómo podía definir a Brittany y Santana ante sus padres? ¿Amigas? Por supuesto que no. Santana seguro que lo negaría al instante sin importar quien estaba presente. ¿Compañeras, conocidas? Sería buena opción, pero entonces seguro que Hiram preguntaría porque es que no eran amigas, mientras que Leroy empezaría a enumerar sus virtudes y las ventajas de ser amigas de Rachel Berry. **—... Brittany y Santana. —** Apenas murmuró al darse cuenta de su largo silencio cuando el par de 4 ojos ya la miraban.

Brittany saltó fuera del sillón y con los brazos abiertos gritó **— ¡RACHEL! —** Y de un momento a otro ya se encontraba envuelta en un abrazo de la rubia como bienvenida. **— Tus padres son muuuuy geniales. —** Dijo aún en el abrazo **— ¿porque nunca nos los presentaste? —** cuestiono con un tanto de seriedad ya alejada de Rachel.

 **— Oh, bueno, creo que...** **—** Pero las excusas se silenciaron al notar la cercanía de Santana a ella, y cuando pensó en lo peor como: un reclamo, gritos enojados, un golpe. Santana la envolvió en un abrazo que la hizo cuestionarse _"¿ qué diablos estaba pasando aquí?"_

 **— BERRY! —** La voz de Santana era muy exagerada y tensa, al igual que el abrazo y la sonrisa. **— ES UN GUSTO... _¿dónde demonios estabas?_ —** mascullo lo más bajo y rápido posible en el oído de Rachel para que solo ella entendiera. Y continúo esperando no ser descubierta. **— _Tienes que sacarnos de aquí porque ya no soporto escuchar ni un anécdota más sobre "la pequeña diva fabulosa Berry" Hablo en serio..._ VERTE.** Dejo el abrazo para mirar a Rachel quien asintió.

 **— Por supuesto. También es un gusto para mí verte. Papá, papi voy a llevar a Santana y Brittany a mi habitación para hablar... de cosas de la escuela, ¿Ok? —** Y sin esperar respuesta encamino a las chicas lejos de los padres hacia el segundo piso.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de su habitación se detuvo, dudando en si quería dejar entrar a Santana a un lugar muy íntimo y seguro como lo era su habitación para ella. Pero las dudas se disiparon al miedo cuando la misma latina, seguida de Brittany, se hicieron pasó sin permiso a entrar en ella.

 **— Disculpen. —** susurro al notar como Santana miraba sin descaro toda la habitación con una sonrisa torcida. — **escuchen. —** intentó aún con más volumen al ver a Brittany sentada en la cama y comenzando a rebotar en ella con una genuina sonrisa. **— Santana. —** Está vez su voz fue más firme, ya que Santana se encontraba husmeando entre los libros del pequeño librero que se encontraba ahí y en el cual por desgracia, esa mañana había dejado su diario personal entre ellos por la prisa de irse a la escuela y no guardarlo en el cajón con llave del escritorio. **— Brittany.** Ahora el nombre de la rubia fue mencionado cuando está misma ya estaba saltando de pie sobre su cama y... bueno, al menos había tenido la decencia de quitarse los zapatos antes de hacer eso. Por lo tanto sin preocuparse por Brittany, volvió su atención a Santana que estaba a punto de tomar aquel diario de color rosado entre sus dedos. Y antes de que esto sucediera, y Santana descubriera sus más íntimos secretos y cursilería escritos entre las páginas, sabía que tenía que intervenir.

Así que golpeando fuertemente su puño sobre la puerta cerrada, grito su duda más grande desde que Santana la había llamado al celular después de haber estado con Quinn **— ¡¿PUEDO SABER QUE HACEN EN MI CASA?! —** Y en un segundo el doble par de ojos ya se encontraban sobre ella.

* * *

 **— Quinn, cariño. —** Judy expresó con emoción cuando entró a la casa y noto a su hija en la sala mirando televisión con Max recostado sobre su regazo.

 **— Hola mamá.**

 **— ¿adivina qué?**

 **— ¿qué? —** murmuró con indiferencia sin despegar su atención del televisor. Judy se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa.

 **— Les encantaron los folletos, tanto que el reverendo va a mostrárselos a las demás iglesias cercanas y quizás los repartan también ahí.**

 **— ah, felicidades.**

 **— Gracias. —** Judy se acercó a Quinn aún más para darle un abrazo y así poder completar las felicitaciones de su hija. Quinn sin embargo, no se preocupó en corresponder al abrazo, ya que no duró mucho por la intervención de Max entre ambas. **— Además también funcionaron a la primera.**

 **— ah sí...**

 **— ¡Sí! Un chico se acercó a mi sabiendo que yo los puse ahí y... ¡Quinn! —** Llamo la madre sobresaltado a la rubia y al perro que soltó un ladrido. **— No me estás escuchando.**

 **— Lo siento... pero si lo hago.** Mintió y para que su madre no refutara a ello, apago el televisor. **— continúa** **—** Pidió comenzado a acariciar la cabeza de Max.

 **— Bien, como decía... el chico se acercó a mí y me dijo que quería confesarse. Así que lo hizo conmigo.**

 **— ¿Esas confesiones no las tenía que hacer con el reverendo?**

 **— Si, lo sé... pero el chico quiso confiar en mí. —** movió la mano de arriba a abajo para así restar importancia al detalle.

Quinn asintió **— ¿Y qué te dijo entonces?**

 **— Te lo voy a decir pero esto no sale de estas 4 paredes, eeh Quinn. —** Judy susurro de manera cuidadosa que casi hizo temer a la rubia más joven que lo que iba escuchar era una confesión de asesinato o robo a un banco. **— me dijo que era gay y que tenía un novio secreto aun cuando tiene una novia formal ¿lo puedes creer Quinn?**

Quinn frunció el ceño al no captar algo realmente sorprendente en esto **— ¿Y qué más?**

 **— ¿cómo que "y que más"?**

 **— ¿En qué momento mató a la novia o...**

 **— ¡Hay no Quinn! No digas tonterías. —** La madre se escandalizó aún más **— Sólo eso le hubiera faltado.**

 **— Mamá, la única tontería aquí es que te escandalice el hecho de que el chico sea gay. Porque estoy segura que la infidelidad no lo es. —** Y lo sabía porque unos días atrás las amigas de su madre había venido a casa a jugar como cada viernes, unas partidas de cartas acompañados de esos vinos y reposterías caras. Y entre las conversaciones se dio el tema de la infidelidad de una de las ellas, y la infidelidad con el jardinero. Todas parecían envidiar la valentía de la mujer y las felicitaciones por según ellas "estar viviendo la vida".

 **— No me juzgues por eso Quinn, porque es algo nuevo para mi —** dijo levantándose para recoger el tazón de palomitas casi terminadas que se encontraba en la mesa de centro.

 **— Santana es lesbiana y lo sabes.**

 **— pero no supe el detalle "lesbiana" hasta hace unos meses. —** Quinn rodó los ojos. La madre salió de la habitación con el tazón en manos y unos segundos después volvió a aparecer sin él. **— Bueno, también hay estos 2 padres que hay en tu escuela. Los hombres que son tan casados ¿los recuerdas? —** Asintió sabiendo que se refería a los Berry. **— ¿Conoces a su hijo?**

 **— No. —** respondió un tanto rápido esperando que su madre no se diese cuenta de que mentía.

 **— Porque entonces puede ser que este chico sea suyo y...**

 **— ¡Hay por favor Mamá! —** Ahora fue turno de Quinn de escandalizarse. — **Ni se te ocurra mencionar que solo por ser 2 padres gays el hijo tiene que ser gay.**

 **— Puede que sea así Quinnie.**

 **— Puede, pero no porque los padres sean gay, sino por los sentimientos de la persona. Y ahora dejamos el tema aquí... —** dio por finalizado al ver que Judy tenía intenciones de volver a hablar. **—** que yo tampoco soy una experta.

 **— Está bien, está bien. Ahora cuéntame las travesuras que seguramente este loco te hizo hoy en el parque. —** Sugirió Judy como cambio de tema acercándose para acariciar el cuerpo del perro.

 **— Nada fuera de lo normal. —** Rio Quinn **— Ya sabes, manteniéndome corriendo por todo el parque detrás de él, asustar a cuanta paloma o ardilla que se nos atravesó, tomar de la fuente y que me pusieran una multa que por supuesto Frannie va a pagar.**

 **— Lo normal. —** Ahora Judy rio y Max volvió a ladrar.

 **— Oh, y además sucedió algo muy interesante.**

 **— ¿A si? ¿Y que fue eso?**

 **— La teoría sobre las chicas lindas que nos dijo John la otra vez. Al parecer es cierta. —** Judy la miro dudosa ante lo dicho **— Debiste haberlo visto, le hizo caso a una completa extraña y se comportó todo sumiso.**

 **— ¿Y en realidad la mujer está... era muy bonita?**

 **— Bueno... —** Y Quinn se puso a pensar en lo que había sucedido. Casi que toda la conversación pasó en su cabeza en una forma rápida.

 _"— pídele a Max que se levante. — pidió ella._

 _— ¿Max?... ¿podrías levantarte? — dijo Rachel_

 _— Hazlo de nuevo... con confianza._

 _— ¡Max! Vamos cariño, ponte de pie... — Y lo hizo. Max movió la cola nuevamente, soltó un ladrido y finalmente se levantó en sus 4 patas. Rachel sonrió._

 _— Esto y otras experiencias anteriores, al parecer le hicieron llegar a la conclusión de que Max le agradan las mujeres bonitas y que las quiere llegar a impresionar con su buen comportamiento. Lo que acaba de pasar contigo y el, creo que fue eso mismo. —_

 **— Mujeres bonitas. —** susurro Quinn al recordar su explicación "Lo que acaba de pasar contigo y el, creo que fue eso mismo." **— Mujeres bonitas —** repitió mirando a Max.

 **— Si, ¿la mujer era bonita? —** Su madre volvió a preguntar obteniendo su atención por un segundo antes de que Quinn saltará fuera del sillón asustando a Max en el camino.

 **— ¡La llame bonita! —** Judy frunció el ceño sin comprender nada mirando a Quinn desde su asiento. **— ¡Yo! No... n** **o puede ser que la haya llamado...**

 **— Quinn...**

 **— Y todo fue tu culpa —** señaló a Max.

 **— Quinn cariño —** La madre se levantó intentado tocar el hombro de su hija pero está se apartó cuando vio que el perro también se acercaba.

 **— Tengo tarea que hacer y no quiero interrupciones. —** Se excusó de forma automática para no tener que dar más explicaciones. **— Y que no me siga. —** pidió sabiendo que seguro Max iba a querer dormir hoy con ella.

 **— Max, ven aquí conmigo. —** Judy llamo y el perro obediente llegó a su lado, se subió al sillón y se colocó en la misma cómoda posición en la que estaba con Quinn tiempo atrás. **— Ahora es turno de que me acompañes a mí a ver televisión. Y no te preocupes por Quinnie, ella es una adolescente y los adolescentes... Y a esta edad se portan de una forma que muy pocos entienden.**

* * *

 **¡ Hola a todos mis lectores ! :D**

 **Solo quiero agradecer por todos los lindos mensajes y teorías que tienen sobre la**

 **historia, ya que eso en verdad me motiva demasiado a escribir.**

 **Desearles un feliz año nuevo y que aunque este año tarde en publicar capítulos, en verdad**

 **quiero corregir eso en el año nuevo y así a empezar subir capitulo cada semana (solo que eso**

 **tendrá que ser hasta la 2da semana del año 2018 porque me voy de vacaciones a un lugar sin Internet :/) #Sorry**


	6. Chapter 5: Lo ordinario

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

 **Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

 **De Ryan Murphy y/o FOX**

* * *

 **Título:** And After That? (¿Y después que?).

 **Personajes:** Rachel Berry / Quinn Fabray / Ryder Lynn / Santana López / Brittany S. Pierce / Blaine A. / Kurt H. / Finn H. / Tina C. / Mike C. / Mercedes J. / Noah P. / Sam E. / Artie A. / menciones de algunos integrantes de la 4ta temporada & más...

 **Sinopsis:** Después de un sueño, que tuvo durante un desmayo durante los ensayos del club glee. Rachel decide que tiene que ser honesta con todo el mundo. Y eso cambiara por completo su vida pero... ¿Y después qué?

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:** **Lo ordinario.**

Permite nombrar a algo común y regular, que sucede de manera habitual o que es frecuente como: Levantarse por la mañana, tomar una ducha, desayunar, ir al trabajo o escuela y estar ahí por algunas horas, comer, charlar con amigos o familia, ir a casa para hacer esas cosas pendientes que se acumularon en tu día o simplemente hacer algo ocioso, cenar y finalmente dormir. A esto se le llama un día cotidiano para la mayoría de los seres humanos pero... ¿es posible encontrar la felicidad en una vida ordinaria?

¡Pero por supuesto que sí! Y enfocándose en esos momentos que te llenan el corazón o aquellas situaciones que te hacen sonreír genuinamente ayuda mucho. Un ejemplo de ello era la vida de Rachel.

Ella amaba su vida ordinaria, común, cotidiana o como quieran llamarle. Levantarse muy temprano para tener una hora de correr en la elíptica con música de sus divas inspiradoras de compañía, ducharse y escuchar música relajante en el proceso, ir a la escuela y aunque fuera un lugar en el que sus compañeros no la hacían sentir bienvenida la mayor parte del tiempo. Terminar ese día con una enorme sonrisa porque sabía que el final era cantar, ya sea porque su última clase era estar en el club glee o porque su decisión era ir al auditorio y cantar algo para que su voz mejorará cada día. Entonces en este punto era obvio que su motivación en su día a día es la música ¿No? Aquello que la hace sonreír y que le llena por completo el corazón... aunque claro, también estaba el hecho de que sus padres desde pequeña le decían "Rachel, ama tu vida común y corriente, porque cuando seas mayor y muy exitosa la vas a extrañar más que a nada en el mundo" Y en realidad sí que estaba muy convencida también de ello, así que la disfruto y la amo lo más que pudo... hasta que hace unos días atrás todo eso cambio. Rachel ya no quería esa vida cotidiana en la que todo estaba minuciosamente cuidado por ella misma para que nada saliera de su orden, no quería aquellos almuerzos que diariamente se preparaba para llevar a la escuela y por eso es que se aventuró a probar lo que había en la cafetería aquella vez con Finn. No quería terminar su día pensando en que canción cantar mañana para que todos sus compañeros de glee se impresionaran de su talento, cosa que nunca terminaba sucediendo. Así que no sabía exactamente que iba a conseguir cuando renunció al club glee y si sería igual de desastroso que el almuerzo de ensalada vegetal con salami, no le importaba en absoluto, porque ella quería vivir esa aventura fuera de lo ordinario.

Tan fuera de lo ordinario como tener al mismísimo reinado de McKinley en su habitación llamadas, Santana López y Brittany S. Pierce. Rachel trago en seco cuando no hubo respuesta a la pregunta exigente que había hecho a las "invitadas" en su habitación. Pero algo que si obtuvo fue una sonrisa burlona por parte de Santana quien tomo entre sus manos aquel diario rosado. **— ¿puedo leerlo?**

 **— Ni se te ocurra. —** Rachel avanzó con valentía hasta la latina y se lo arrebató con facilidad, apresurada lo guardo en el cajón correspondiente, y lo cerró con la llave que estaba en el mismo escritorio guardándose al final la llave en el bolsillo de sus shorts. Le sorprendió que no hubiera alguna clase de persistencia por parte de Santana pero tampoco se preocupó en preguntar aquello.

 **— Deberías de ser así en la escuela.**

 **— A... ¿qué te refieres con eso? —** titubeo al ver como la rubia se introducía entre sus sábanas de la cama.

 **— Enfrentarme —** murmuró Santana distraídamente mirando las fotos familiares de estaban sobre el escritorio **— enfrentarnos... a todos en general. Ser más... —** La frase se quedó en el aire al no encontrar una palabra correcta, así que dejó las fotos a un lado e intentó concentrarse a lo que quería llegar.

 **— ¡Valiente! —** Agregó Brittany desde debajo de las sábanas.

 **— Yo iba a decir más imbécil, pero eso también sirve y... ¿Qué estás haciendo Brittany? —** pregunto cuando por fin se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba su novia.

La rubia salió de las sábanas para responder **— Probando la cama, ya sabes que mis amigas deben tener camas cómodas para poder dormir en ellas cuando hagamos pijamadas.**

 **— Cariño, ¿tu acaso viste bien la casa de Berry? Seguro que tendrá alguna habitación extra por ahí.**

 **— Ya, pero si no me gusta la habitación de invitados me puedo quedar aquí ¿verdad Rach?**

 **— ¿piensan quedarse hoy aquí? —** Santana negó antes de que a Brittany se le ocurriera preguntar si podían hacerlo.

 **— Es mejor que salgas de ahí Britt, creo que es momento de hablar seriamente con Berry. —** La chica asintió e inmediatamente salió de la cama acompañando a Santana sentándose en la orilla, aunque aún se mantuvo sin zapatos para poder mantenerse completamente arriba de la cama.

 **— Toma asiento Berry. —** Brittany Invitó hablándole seriamente a Rachel por primera vez desde que la conoció. Incluso Rachel estaba temiendo cada vez más la visita inesperada y por la seriedad en la que el asunto se estaba tomando, pero se relajó un poco cuando noto la sonrisa que Santana le dedicó a su novia. Esa sonrisa de ternura que sólo había visto en la latina cuando se trataba de Brittany. Tomo la silla de escritorio y se preparó para cualquier cosa que podría venir, porque después de todo nada superaría aquel encuentro que tuvo con Quinn aquella mañana y la primera conversación sin insultó u odio de por medio que se dio.

* * *

 **(Lunes por la mañana)**

Ordinario.

Hoy tenía que sólo ser un día ordinario. Un lunes como cualquier otro de esos a los que Quinn Fabray estaba acostumbrada. Llegar a la escuela y hacer la entrada triunfal de todos los días con sus dos mejores amigas a su lado, entrar a cada clase puntual, recibir uno que otro halago de algún idiota que quería conquistarla, risas falsas entre las porristas en los vestidores para finalizar con el entrenamiento duró de Sue Silvester.

Fácil, sin ninguna clase de imprevisto en el camino, sin tener por que cruzarse con ninguna persona no grata a la que tener que explicarle porque la había llamado "bonita". Porque sabía que Rachel tenía esa duda, lo sabía porque Rachel era así. Esa enana siempre tenía preguntas y nunca podía cerrar la boca, y sabía que si el día de hoy se la encontraba, la boca de Rachel no iba a poder evitar mencionar el encuentro que tuvieron el fin de semana. Pero después de todo se trataba de McKinley, una simple escuela en pequeño pueblo.

 **— Fácil —** susurro mientras revisaba su peinado perfecto por última vez en el espejo retrovisor de su coche y sonrió con arrogancia al estar segura de que todo estaba en su lugar. Salió del coche después de haber tomado sus partencias y se sorprendió al notar el vehículo de Santana en el aparcamiento de su lado pero sin ningún tipo de presencia de ella o Brittany por el lugar. Ellas siempre la esperaban para hacer aquella entrada triunfal de las más populares de McKinley. Al parecer está vez haría esa entrada sola, después de todo lo había hecho alguna veces antes y eso no afectaría para nada el día ordinario que tendría hoy. Quinn estuvo segura de eso... sin saber que al cruzar la puerta de entrada, desde este día, nada sería ordinario de nuevo.

Estaba más que acostumbrada a las miradas sobre ella, toda clase de miradas. Las de envidia e hipocresía de algunas chicas, las de admiración de otras, las que siempre se desviaban por pena o miedo, incluso las lujuriosas que los chicos sin vergüenza le daban a las minifaldas de animadora que obligatoriamente tenía que usar. Rodó los ojos cuando un chico del equipo de hockey pasó a su lado y le llamo "Preciosa" mientras que los amigos del idiota rieron como si hubiera dicho lo más correcto del mundo. Estuvo a punto de girar para detener las risas con una muy buena mirada de advertencia que dijera "Detente, porque sabes que meterse con Quinn Fabray es terreno peligroso" pero antes de que eso pudiera suceder sus ojos se detuvieron a una clase de imagen que creyó nunca iba a vivir para ver.

 **— ¿pero que... —** murmuró al mismo tiempo que desvió la ruta a su casillero, para en su lugar ir al de la persona principal que el día de hoy tenía que evitar, pero que también al parecer olvido. Y es que ver a sus 2 mejores amigas riendo y conversando con Rachel Berry en el mismo casillero de esta misma... esto tenía que ser una broma. Una de muy mal gusto. — Veo que llegaron temprano. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir dirigiéndose a sus amigas y deteniendo la voz de Rachel. La sonrisa de Santana no titubeo a su llegada y la de Brittany a su lado menos, era como si no les interesara en lo absoluto que las haya descubierto hablando con el enemigo.

 **— Y veo que tú llegas algo atrasada para tus horarios estrictos — Respondió Santana.**

 **— Bueno, creí que tendría que esperar más tiempo ahí afuera ya que no sabía que habían llegado.**

 **— Nuestro coche está estacionado afuera Quinn, es obvio que habíamos llegado.**

 **— Pero yo no lo vi.**

 **— Nuestro lugar de estacionamiento siempre está junto al tuyo, Q. —** Está vez fue Brittany quien intervino con el ceño fruncido, seguramente creyendo la mentira de Quinn pero sin creerse que la rubia líder no haya visto su vehículo a su lado. **— ¿Y si se robaron el coche? —** Ahora se dirigió a su novia con un tono exaltado. Santana negó rodeando la cintura de Brittany con el brazo para evitar que está saliera corriendo a la salida para comprobar que el coche estuviera en su lugar.

 **— No se robaron nada Britt, seguro que Quinn y su distraída cabeza no le hicieron notar que el coche estaba ahí ¿Verdad Q?**

 **— Seguro —** Quinn sonrió para tranquilizar a la rubia de ojos azules aunque por dentro estaba más tensa que nunca, pues aunque era notorio que estaba ignorando por completo la presencia de Rachel a su lado, esto era prácticamente imposible cuando la morena parecía no tener ninguna clase de discreción al mirarla fijamente. Quería voltear y mirarla a los ojos para gritarle en la cara "¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ME VES?" Pero al mismo tiempo también quería salir corriendo lo antes posible de ahí. Al final prefirió mantenerse neutral **— Eso es lo que sucedió. —** dieron por finalizado el tema cuando Brittany asintió pero cuando Quinn noto las intenciones de esta misma para hablar con Rachel, se apresuró a interrumpir **— Entonces... ¿nos vamos o qué? Porque es tarde y yo aún tengo que pasar a mi casilla.**

 **— Por supuesto. —** Dijo Santana antes de inclinarse muy cerca del rostro de Brittany, sonreírle y decirle **— Nos vemos en la próxima clase —** para finalizar dejándole un beso en los labios **. — Nos veremos Berry.** Santana comenzó a caminar sin decir nada más dejando que Brittany y Rachel se quedarán juntas. Quinn sin embargo dudó sólo un segundo antes de seguirla.

 **— ¿qué estás haciendo?**

 **— Yendo a tu casilla, porque parece que no pudiste pasar antes. —** Quinn volteó a ver la imagen que dejaron atrás de Rachel y Brittany platicando animadamente y alejándose a su clase entre risas. Y después regresando a Santana, se dio cuenta que al parecer había pasado su casillero anteriormente por ir directo a ellas.

 **— Yo hablo de Brittany, la dejaste irse con... ¡Berry!**

 **— Oh, eso. Tienen clase juntas, y es más sencillo si ellas se van aparte y nosotras por nuestro camino, porque por si aún no te das cuenta. Estamos a 1 minuto del comienzo de clase y nosotras muy lejos de ahí, así que apresúrate. —** demandó señalando la casilla de Quinn.

 **— ¿Me vas a decir lo que sucede o te vas a hacer la estúpida? —** cuestionó Quinn cuando ya se encontraban prácticamente corriendo entre los pasillo para llegar a clase.

 **— Preocúpate en correr Quinn.**

 **— ¿Qué me preocupe en correr? —** se detuvo llamando la atención de Santana quien hizo lo mismo unos pasos más alejada. **— Llegó esta mañana y encuentro a mis 2 mejores amigas platicando de lo más lindo con la persona que más odio en McKinley ¿y tú quieres que me preocupe en correr?**

 **— Vamos a llegar tarde. —** Advirtió la latina sabiendo que la puntualidad excesiva era algo que caracterizaba a la rubia. Pero al no obtener la reacción esperada por las palabras se dirigió a las amenazas. **— Mira Fabray, si yo obtengo una ida a detención en el día y encima por una idiotez me...**

 **— Ahórrate las amenazas López. —** Interrumpió. En este punto de lo que al parecer parecía una pequeña disputa que estaban teniendo, Santana supo que a Quinn el día de hoy no le interesaba en lo absoluto llegar a clase sin saber antes lo que estaba sucediendo. Y no le sorprendía, ya que el tener todo en su vida y a su alrededor completamente controlado, era otra obsesión que caracterizaba a Quinn Fabray

Santana guardó silencio y pidió con una seña con la mano que Quinn hiciera lo mismo, esperando que el pasillo en el que aún se encontraban de pie se deshabitara por completo cuando el timbre, anunciando el inicio de la primera clase, sonó.

 **— No respondiste a ninguna de nuestras llamadas. Se acercó a Quinn mientras se lo decía.**

 **— Lo hice. A una por al menos. —** se explicó.

 **— Ya, lo sé ¿Y que nos dijiste en ellas? ¡Ah, sí! "No me molesten con sus investigaciones absurdas sobre man-hands"**

 **— Sabes que lo son y... ¿entonces de eso se trata todo está escena?**

 **— En parte.**

 **— ¿cómo que "en parte"? —** Hizo comillas con las manos **— ¿porque más lo están haciendo ahora? Y ¿acaso ustedes se han detenido a pensar en lo desagradable y bajo que es fingir querer ser amiga de Berry?**

 **— ¿Ahora te preocupa Berry? —** Santana sonrió en la cuestión, haciendo que Quinn se sintiera ofendida y su rostro lo mostró todo. No sabía porque esa fue la sensación que sintió o si por al menos esa era el sentimiento correcto, pero no era necesario que ella estuviera preocupada por Berry al querer saber qué es lo que estaban planeando Santana y Brittany. En realidad ahora que lo pensaba, si lo sabía. Y era...

 **— No es ella quien me preocupa —** Afirmo con seguridad **— Lo que me preocupa es la integridad de ustedes. Mis amigas. —** Si, ese era el sentimiento ¿verdad?

 **— ¿Integridad? ¿Pero a que... —** Santana rio **— Oh ya, ¿te refieres a la que nos hizo entrar al club glee sólo como espías de Sue y fingir que en realidad queríamos estar con ellos? O será la de aquella vez en la que Brittany culpó a la entrenadora Beist de abuso sexual sólo porque Sue Silvester se lo ordenó? No espera, como olvidar la vez que creíste estar embarazada en primer año e ibas a responsabilizar a Finn Hudson por eso, cuando el culpable de tu "sustito" era otro. ¿A esa integridad te refieres, Quinn? O acaso es que...**

 **— ¡YA! —** Interrumpió la rubia sabiendo que lo de la integridad era una gran mentira **— Ok, entiendo que nos somos realmente personas ejemplares y que lo que vayan a hacer con Berry es... es lo que siempre hacemos. Y es por eso que no quiero ser parte de esto.**

 **— Pues no lo seas. Simplifico la latina.**

 **— Pues no lo voy a ser. —** Pensó dar por finalizado comenzado a caminar reanudando su ida al salón de clase dejando a Santana atrás. Pero antes de que su amiga detrás de ella pudiera comenzar a seguirla, se volvió hacia ella y continuó con algo. **— Pero tengan algo muy en cuenta, si ustedes... —** sus palabras se detuvieron cuando noto que lo que estaba pensando en decir se escuchaba en verdad algo amenazante, y que las palabras "ahora te preocupas por Berry" iban a ser lo que la iban a describirla en su totalidad. Suspiro casi un gruñido silencioso y siguió con unas palabras mejor escogidas. **— Sé que lo que voy a estar a punto de decir es algo muy irónico e incluso... muy hipócrita de mi parte... —** admitió recordando cuando ella intentó ser amiga de Berry sólo para alejarla de su ex novio y después tuvieron una discusión a gritos, o más bien ella grito, en el auditorio. **— ... y sobre todo muy extraño. Pero fingir ser amiga de Berry sólo por tener alguna clase de información de ella, que ni siquiera se para que lo van a utilizar. No es algo que al final, cuando ella se enteré de ello, te deje con un buen sentimiento, créeme. —** su amiga la miro interrogante pero sin embargo no hizo ninguna clase de pregunta al respecto, eso era un buen momento para detenerse de hablar. Pero por la mirada perdida que Quinn tenía aun cuando era fija a ella, sabía que a la rubia le quedaba algo y hasta más por decir, y es por eso que prefirió quedar en el mismo silencio cuando Quinn lo hizo, para segundos después volver a oír su voz **— Y menos aun cuando ella te ve de esa manera tan...**

 **— ¿hiriente? —** intentó Santana cuando está vez el silencio de Quinn se alargó más de lo previsto.

 **— Rota. —** murmuró, esperando que todo esto que había dicho pudiera transmitir que Santana y Brittany no estaban haciendo lo correcto, sea lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo. **— Pero ahora es algo de ustedes en lo que yo, no voy a participar.**

 **— ¿Y que si no estamos fingiendo? —** intervino antes de que la rubia líder tuviera la intención de irse.

 **— Debes estar bromeando. —** Quinn se veía escéptica

 **— Por al menos Brittany no lo hace. Ella en verdad quiere hacerse amiga de Rachel y yo... en realidad ya no quiero ser quien la detenga. Creo que eso es bastante "íntegro" ¿no? —** hizo un chiste sin esperar que Quinn riera por ello. Y no lo hizo, pero por al menos asintió. **— Yo quiero información y Brittany amistad, al parecer ambas ganamos si continuamos con esto. Y además... Berry sabe perfectamente que es lo que cada una busca y con ella no hubo ninguna clase de problema. Así que... no te preocupes, por... lo que sé que te estés preocupando, Quinn. Todas estamos bien —** Santana se encogió de hombros y sin decir nada más, ni esperando a que Quinn lo hiciera tampoco, se alejó de camino a cualquier lugar ya que llegar a esa clase tardía no valdría la pena. En el camino no pudo evitar recordar la visita que había hecho con Brittany a casa de Rachel, y en especial a la conversación sería que tuvieron con ella. Una conversación a la que fácilmente Quinn podría tener acceso de información, si ella lo quisiera en un futuro. Pero la única condición que Santana tenía para ello, era que solamente lo sabría si se lo preguntaba a Rachel y nadie más.

* * *

 **(Dia - ayer)**

 **— Si ustedes vienen para convencerme de regresar al club... —** Rachel se apresuró a decir para evitar que la conversación se dirigiera por ese lado **— deben saber que si Quinn Fabray y sus amenazas no sirvieron para hacerme regresar, creo que ustedes pierden su tiempo**

 **— Estoy de acuerdo con eso. —** Santana respondió **— Y no sé porque es que Quinn salió a buscarte ese día ¿porque eso es lo que hizo, cierto? —** Al recibir una afirmación por parte de la morena Santana no pudo evitar sonreír de una manera traviesa, al haber descubierto el engaño que Quinn le dio esa tarde en el salón. **— Pero no venimos a eso. Soy parte de las personas que opinan que lo haremos muy bien sin ti.**

 **— Yo no. —** intervino Brittany haciendo sonreír a Rachel en agradecimiento.

 **— Aun así... —** Santana continuó **— sería interesante saber porque los abandonaste así, al club glee me refiero.**

 **— Yo no hice eso.**

 **— Por supuesto que lo hiciste.**

Rachel se removió incómoda al mismo tiempo que desvió su mirada a una pared vacía en la habitación. Una pared en la que tan sólo un par de días atrás se encontraba un mural de fotos en donde la mayoría de las fotos eran de los chicos de glee.

 **— Dime algo Santana —** murmuró sin alejar la vista de aquella pared **— ¿cómo abandonas algo que ya te tenía abandonada a ti?**

Una respuesta que no había esperado, no de alguien como Rachel Berry que se la vivía creyendo en las buenas intenciones de las personas. Incluso de personas tan egoístas como lo eran ella, Quinn Fabray o hasta la misma Sue Silvester. Creyendo que cualquier persona estaría para ella, así como ella misma lo estaba para todos. Pero entonces era así como se sentía Rachel con respecto a todos los integrantes de "New directions". Abandonada.

 **— ¿Y entonces que piensas hacer después? —** Brittany pregunto con interés obteniendo la atención no sólo de Rachel, sino que también la de Santana

 **— ¿cómo?**

 **— Si, dejaste el club porque te abandonamos ¿qué vas hacer ahora para ya no sentirte así? Porque sea lo que vayas a hacer, quiero que cuentes conmigo. —** Brittany alcanzó la mano de Rachel entre la suyas antes de continuar **— No quiero abandonarte está vez. Yo quiero ser tu amiga Rachel y... quiero que tú seas la mía. —** Rachel no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo aquí ¿acaso Ryder nuevamente había tenido razón? Tal y como aquella vez en el hospital cuando dijo que todos irían a visitarla. Ahora tenía razón cuándo dijo que los amigos vendrían a ella.

Obviamente todo esto se veía muy extraño y sospechoso. Brittany S. Pierce ofreciendo su amistad no era del todo extraño, por supuesto, Pero que en esta propuesta amistosa se encontrará Santana López presente y sin dar alguna clase de impedimento en ello. Eso era lo que realmente se veía extraño. Aun así Rachel no quiso perder la oportunidad de lo que había estado queriendo obtener desde hace unos días.

 **— ¿estás hablando enserio Brittany? —** La rubia asintió con la misma ilusión con la que Rachel la miraba. **— ¡Bien! porque en verdad me encantaría. ¡Me encantaría ser tú...**

Y antes de que en esta habitación se dieran gritos y abrazos de felicidad por la nueva amistad formada, Santana decidió interrumpir alejando la mano de Brittany de la de Rachel. **— ¡Yeiii! ¡Sí! ¡Ahora vamos a ser amigas Berry! —** Obviamente Santana fue sarcástica **— Pero antes de que esto suceda necesitamos información.**

 **— Información —** Rachel aceptó sin problema. Por supuesto que Santana no estaba aquí por una simple amistad de ella. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que está conversación iba a tener existencia para el lunes en la escuela. **— ¿Y qué clase de información les puedo dar yo?**

 **— Principalmente queríamos saber porque te saliste del club, pero creo que eso ya lo respondiste.**

 **— antes me gustaría aclarar que no me salí porque me sintiera abandonada.**

Santana asintió mostrándose interesada en la nueva información

 **— Entonces comienza por ahí... ¿porque te saliste?**

 **— Necesito tiempo. Y el club glee me toma mucho se ello, e interés. No era mi intención que sintiera que los abandone.**

 **— Todo lo que nos contaste en el hospital ¿qué tanto es verdad y que tanto no lo es? —** A partir de aquí las preguntas y respuestas entre Santana y Rachel, se dieron en automático, casi como si ambas hubieran tenido todo esto practicado. A Brittany sólo le quedó observar de un lado a otro cuando cada una tenía la palabra.

 **— Todo es verdad. Me desmaye, me llevaron al hospital y durante todo ese viaje hasta el momento en el que recobre el sentido, tuve un sueño.**

 **— El hermoso sueño de la honestidad ¿no es así? —** Rachel asintió **— ¿Y sólo por tener ese sueño estuviste estos días actuando así de extraña?**

 **— No entiendo a lo que te refieres con "extraña".**

 **— Saludos y sonrisas a todo el que pasará a tu alrededor, cumplidos amables incluso a Karofsky y Ben Israel. Lo cual creí que era imposible de hacer. Me dijo Finn que está es la primera vez que te ve comiendo algo de la cafetería.**

 **— Una muy mala experiencia —** murmuró Rachel.

 **— Muy diferente a la chica que estuvo presente en el día anterior a tu desmayo. Ausente, distraída, sin ánimos de hablar con nadie e incluso recuerdo que llegaste tarde al ensayo en el auditorio aquella tarde...**

En realidad Santana no lo recordaba, pues en ese momento se encontraba muy distraída discutiendo con Finn y el profesor Shuester sobre algunos pasos de baile en los que se encontraba en desacuerdo. Pero si se había ocupado en lo que le había comentado a Quinn, sobre cuestionar a la entrenadora Silvester de lo que había presenciado esa tarde. La entrenadora no había dado demasiada información que interesara más que críticas e insultos a la clase y en especial a Will Shuester. Pero en el momento en el que menciono la llegada de Rachel Berry al auditorio ella puso su total atención a la conversación.

 _ **("La pequeña gran molestia de McKinley llegó tarde. —** Dijo Sue **— Se notaba sin energía y casi sin ganas de llegar a ustedes y todos esos gritos. No la culpó, William seguro que los sobre explota tanto y Berry ya se dio cuenta de ello. Será muy inteligente si de una vez por todas se libra de ustedes y deja ese club tan patético. Aunque dudó que algún día deje lo único en la vida que parece que le da una vida social.** Por supuesto que cuando Santana le dijo que Rachel había dejado al club glee, se notó un tanto sorprendida y hasta un comentario sobre un poco de respeto que se ganaba de su parte fue dado. Pero que después arruinó deseándole buena suerte en la soledad que tendría, pues aseguraba que los únicos amigos que tenía eran los perdedores del club)_

 **— ... Llegar tarde no es algo que describa a Rachel Berry.**

 **— Por supuesto que iba a estar en ese estado Santana. Estuve todo el día así porque me sentía muy débil y bueno... se los dije en el hospital. El doctor dijo que tenía las defensas bajas y otras cosas que una buena medicación de vitaminas no puedan mejorar.**

 **— ¿Y qué hay de las fotos? —** Esta vez la que habló fue Brittany y por supuesto que la cuestión tomo por sorpresa a Rachel, aunque en realidad no sabía de qué fotos se refería.

 **— ¿de qué fotos hablas?**

 **— El lunes en clase de historia me senté a tu lado porque estaba molesta con Santana. Te salude pero estabas mirando tu celular, quería ver lo que te tenía tan concentrada y note que mirabas la foto de una mujer y un niño.**

 **— ¿Shelby y Ryder? —** Susurro casi inaudible más para sí misma que para las chicas presentes.

 **— ¿Así se llaman?**

Rachel asintió casi enfática a la última pregunta de Santana, al mismo tiempo que sacó el celular del bolsillo y busco aquellas imágenes para mostrarlas. **— Ella es Shelby Corcoran e interpretó a Aplha en The Weekend en el 2004. Ella es magníficamente impresionante, por supuesto que no a la altura de Barbra. ¡Pero verla en vivo es mágico! O eso es lo que dicen las críticas por Internet. —** Esperó a que ambas vieran la imagen antes de pasar a la otra y de igual manera mostrarla. **— Él es Ryder... es un niño que interpretó a "Peter pan" en el 2000. Y desde que conocí su obra y lo vi, creo que se convirtió en gran parte en un ejemplo a seguir. —** volvió a esperar y cuando obtuvo nuevamente su celular, lo bloqueó al instante y lo dejo en el escritorio tras ella. **— ¿Hay algo más que quieran saber?**

 **— Ella... —** murmuró Brittany señalando el celular **— La señora se parece mucho a ti. —** señaló ahora a Rachel quien sonrió.

 **— Si, cosas de la vida —** se encogió de hombros **— Es como cuando los chicos del equipo de fútbol dijeron que Santana se parecía a Kim Kardashian o Blaine al chico que sale por un segundo en el video de Katy Perry. —** Brittany asintió por la respuesta pero Santana no detuvo ahí su interrogatorio, aunque a ella no le interesaba en lo absoluto las imágenes de las inspiraciones de Rachel. Ella en realidad aún tenía algunas dudas que surgieron durante las preguntas anteriores.

 **— Dices que te saliste del club glee por falta de tiempo ¿en que necesitas ese tiempo?**

 **— En hacer cosas de mi interés.**

 **— ¿se puede saber cuáles son esas cosas de tu interés?**

 **— Estoy en un proyecto. Una lista mejor dicho. —** declaró Rachel.

Esta era la parte de la conversación a la que quería llegar, aunque no sabía con claridad si iba lograr llegar a ello, por suerte fue así. Porque la parte en donde tenía que explicar quiénes eran las personas de las fotos que Brittany había visto, era algo que no espero, ni que le gustará realmente informar. Por supuesto que supo a la perfección como llevar aquello sin que notaran su incomodidad o que tanto había mentido.

 **— La noche que tuve que pasar en el hospital no pude dormir, así que tomando prestada una hoja de un recetario olvidado por el doctor en mi habitación y un lapicero que tuve que conseguir de una enfermera de rutina. Hice una lista.—** Rachel se levantó y fue directo al cajón con llave en donde guardó su diario. Lo sacó de ahí y está vez no se preocupó por volver a guardar la llave en su bolsillo.

 **— Hablas de un tipo de lista como "cosas que hacer antes de..." o algo así. —** Santana frunció el ceño cuando Rachel ya se encontraba frente a ella nuevamente con el diario en manos.

 **— Algo así exactamente. Sólo que mi lista es algo diferente, ya lo verán. —** Abrió el diario y de su interior sacó una hoja doblada en dos, y se la entregó a Santana. **— Estas son las cosas de mi interés por ahora.**

Dejando la palabra al aire Santana observó la hoja aún doblada en sus manos. Si, en efecto se trataba de una receta médica en blanco, así que no tendría nada interesante que leer de ello más que en su interior. **— ¿y qué quieres decir con eso de "hacer antes de..."? ¿Acaso te vas a morir o algo por el estilo? —** Santana soltó sin intención de hablar en serio, pues el dramatismo de Rachel en cada cosa que hacia siempre era algo en lo que le era inevitable no bromear. Recibió una risa de Rachel que negó al instante aquello.

 **— Por supuesto que no es eso. No me voy a morir... aún. —** Santana y Brittany la miraron en el instante en el que la palabra "aún salió de sus labios **— No me miren así, nunca sabemos cuándo pueda suceder eso. Puedo levantarme mañana e ir a la escuela caminando y cuando crucé una calle un camión de naranjas me atropelle, y muera. —** sacó el ejemplo de una serie televisiva **— También pueden pasar 20 años y estar en el apogeo de mi carrera musical en Broadway, y en una fiesta tomar tanta champaña y morir de una sobredosis de alcohol u otras sustancias —** Esto lo obtuvo de la mayoría de muertes en celebridades **— O luchando contra una enfermedad... y que termine perdiendo. —** Esta última la obtuvo de una experiencia más cercana la cual no le pertenecía a ella, pero en su momento y aún ahora, la sentía propia. Quizá con una amistad más cercana formada con Brittany, ella podría contárselo después, en un futuro... o quizá nunca. **— Uno nunca sabe cuándo va a morir y me gustaría que cuando eso me suceda pueda sonreír y decir "hice todo lo que quería"**

 **— ¿Cuándo mueras vas a sonreír? —** Santana casi se veía horrorizada de simplemente imaginarse a Rachel Berry en su lecho de muerte y con una sonrisa. Rachel solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

 **— entonces te vas a morir ¿sí o No? —** Brittany sin en cambio se veía confundía. No sabía si debía de estar de acuerdo con todo lo que decía o triste porque Rachel se estaba muriendo.

 **— No me voy a morir Britt. No por...**

 **— Ahórrate el "aún" Berry. Ahórranos tus momentos suicidas por favor. —** Rachel quería intervenir para aclarar que no era una suicida y ñ nuevamente, que no iba a morir. Pero al ver la sonrisa en tono de burla en Santana supo que eso había quedado muy en claro. Santana dejó al fin las preguntas pues su interés ahora estaba en el contenido de la hoja. En el momento en el que la abrió, Brittany se acercó más a su novia con el mismo interés de leer lo que había en ella.

Ambas leyeron el contenido casi al mismo tiempo pues no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando las chicas ya la miraban antes de preguntar.

 **—¿Te vas a mudar?**

* * *

 **(Lunes)**

 **— ¡Ellas fueron a buscarte Rachel! Eso es un comienzo... —** dijo Ryder con una exaltación exagerada que hizo sonreír a la morena frente a él. Se encontraban en un salón vacío, ella estaba sentada en una banca de la primera fila mientras que él, de pie casi cerca de la mesa del profesor. **— Se preocupan y quieren ser tus amigas.**

 **— Sólo Brittany quiere eso. —** Aclaró Rachel.

 **— Apuesto lo que quieras a que Santana quiere lo mismo, sólo que es muy terca para aceptarlo. —** Ryder la miro encogerse de hombros **— bueno, cuéntame lo que dijeron después de enterarse de que te vas de Lima y a ver si Santana dejó las sucias intenciones que tenía —** Rachel rio ante la intensidad de su amigo por querer saber cada detalle.

 **— Santana no tenía "sucias intenciones" como tú le llamas. Ella... en realidad agradezco que haya sido muy honesta conmigo. —** soltó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que se pudo de pie dispuesta a salir del salón, pero antes de que eso sucediera un mensaje de texto llegó a su celular.

El mensaje era de Brittany y decía: _"¡Almuerzo juntas! Te esperamos en la entrada de la cafetería."_ Con un emoticón de sonrisa acompañada al final.

 **— ¿Y qué contigo? —** Pregunto Ryder haciendo que la atención de Rachel se alejara del aparato telefónico en su mano y se fuera a él, que ahora se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación dándole la espalda a ella y cerca de una ventana mirando hacia afuera. **— ¿También jugaste el juego de la honestidad? —** Rachel sólo se tomó un par de segundos mirando la espalda de Ryder en silencio antes de reaccionar, tomar sus pertenencias de la mesa donde se encontraba y dirigirse a la salida.

 **— Sólo jugué hasta donde pude. No más.**

 **— Por supuesto — Ryder volvió a reír —** Ahora yo forme parte del musical Peter Pan ¿no es así?

 **— Yo sólo... recordé lo que siempre quisiste.**

* * *

 **Entonces... ¿Ya se desesperaron de tanto misterio con Rachel (Y de que no suba más seguido capítulo) ? Xd Espero que no, porque para resolver dudas aún falta mucho :( #sorry Pero no desesperen que les prometen que vienen capítulos llenos de amistad y amorssss 3 Y el acercamiento de Quinn con las chicas, aún que la rubia no lo quiera (al principio) ella va a ser quien dará los primeros pasos. No digo más!**

 **Bien, entonces cualquier duda u opinión, usen los comentarios :D que yo los responderé con gusto. Gracias por estar aquí (n.n) hermosas personitas.**


	7. Chapter 6: La Soledad

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

 **Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

 **De Ryan Murphy y/o FOX**

* * *

 **Título: And After That?** (¿Y después que?).

 **Personajes:** Rachel Berry / Quinn Fabray / Ryder Lynn / Santana López / Brittany S. Pierce / Noah P.

 **Sinopsis:** _Después de un sueño, que tuvo durante un desmayo durante los ensayos del club glee. Rachel decide que tiene que ser honesta con todo el mundo. Y eso cambiara por completo su vida pero... ¿Y después que?_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: LA SOLEDAD.**

En términos sociales significa estar sin el acompañamiento de cualquier persona u otro ser vivo. La soledad puede tener diferentes causas, y durante períodos más largos pueden afectar al individuo y suele ser percibida como desagradable, causando depresión y aislamiento. Si bien para muchos suele ser causa de depresión, para alguna gente la soledad no es algo deprimente.

Por ejemplo, los monjes la ven como una forma de iluminación espiritual. También los filósofos que, además de recomendar llevar una vida tranquila y solitaria, ven la soledad como una forma de alcanzar la excelencia. También hay psicólogos y psiquiatras que, recomiendan aprovechar y disfrutar de los ratos de soledad porque la soledad "nos permite descubrirnos y darnos cuenta de quiénes somos y qué queremos".

Nacemos solos y morimos solos, esa es la verdad. Entonces, ¿qué sentido tiene compartir la vida? Eso es simple, y Rachel Berry lo tenía muy claro. Comenzamos por el hecho de que a Rachel nunca le había gustado ser una persona solitaria, y en realidad no lo había sido desde antes de la secundaria. De niña siempre estuvo rodeada de amigos de su misma edad los cuales se pasaba horas jugando con ellos e incluso citas de tareas en casa había tenido. Pero desde que entró a la secundaria todo había cambiado, al principio no sabía porque todos aquellos niños que habían sido sus amigos hasta los 12 años, de la nada habían dejado de hablar con ella. Por ejemplo, Madison, a los 7 años tenían una rutina de ir a la biblioteca juntas, para leer aquel libro de animales salvajes y jurar que cuando tuvieran 21 viajarían a África a visitar cada uno de ellos. Ahora tomaba 2 clases con ella y desde el primer día de secundaria nunca le volvió a dirigir la palabra. Trevor, el niño de 8 años que se le declaró en el patio de juegos jurándole amor eterno y el cual tuvo que rechazar, porque ella sabía que eran muy niños para ello. El chico ahora pertenecía al equipo de fútbol y en ocasiones él se encargaba de las granizadas de los martes para ella. Así y un par de ejemplo más habían.

Después de un tiempo en el que Rachel se preguntó ¿qué había hecho mal para que sus viejos amigos de la infancia no quisieran tener ni un tipo de conexión con ella? No supo la respuesta hasta que en primer año de secundaria conoció a Santana López y el primer granizado que tiro sobre ella. Cuando eso sucedió todos a su alrededor rieron y la señalaron, Santana la llamo "perdedora" y también insultó su forma de vestir. Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan humillada y hace tiempo que no lloraba tanto. La respuesta a su pregunta había llegado en ese momento. Nadie quiere ser amiga de la perdedora de MCkinley.

Al día siguiente conoció a Finn Hudson y Quinn Fabray, el reinado de MCkinley. Ambos siempre entraban a cualquier pasillo con un aire de confianza que te daba un gran golpe a la realidad y hacía sentir tan inferior a cualquier persona a su alrededor. Pero Rachel no era cualquier persona, ella pudo haberse sentido humillada el día anterior por Santana y sus burlas, pero no se sentía humillada por ser ella misma y por como vestía.

Lo que ella sintió al ver por primera vez a Quinn y Finn juntos, fue admiración. Admiraba como una sonrisa de lado casi coqueta de Finn, parecía no borrarse de su rostro por más que hubiera más de un chico mirado a su novia sin descaro. Como se le veía tan orgulloso de sostener la mano de una chica tan hermosa como lo era Quinn, de lo enérgico que se le veía al estar hablando con su novia. Admiraba el caminar de Quinn, ese que hacia parecer como si nada a su alrededor, ni siquiera su novio, existiera y solo ella estuviera caminado por el pasillo. Como sus ojos miraban al punto al que quería dirigirse, sin preocuparse por mirar a ningún otro u otra que pasará a su lado. En como asentía a lo que su novio le decía, y aunque Rachel no la conocía de nada, podría apostar a que la sonrisa que dibujaba su rostro eran más que fingida. Y bueno, como no admirar la belleza de ambos también.

Ese día no sólo fue el día en que los conoció físicamente, sino que también fue la primera vez que tuvo una interacción con ellos. Y hubieron dos clases de error que cometió, lo que ocasionó aquel intercambio de palabras. Uno de ellos fue mirarlos fijamente cuando nadie alrededor lo hacía, eso fue lo que llamó la atención de Quinn Fabray, que fue la primera que la noto seguido de Finn, que miro hacia donde su novia miraba. Ahora ambos la miraban.

Una experiencia escalofriante, si se lo pregunta a la Rachel de ese día. El segundo error, el cual hizo que ambos se dirigieran hacia ella fue pararse frente al casillero de la líder de las animadoras. Un dato el cual ella no supo al principio.

— _**Hola**_. **—** recuerda que fue Finn quien le hablo primero con su ya mencionada, sonrisa de lado. Ella correspondió al saludo algo apenada pero sin apartarse de su camino, ya que aún no sabía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer. **_— Soy Finn Hudson, mariscal del equipo. —_** El chico ofreció su mano para estrechar la suya en señal de saludo pero antes de que ella pudiera llegar a tocarla... la novia, Quinn, golpeó la del chico para que la quite. Rachel en verdad estaba confundida ante el acto, pero se guardó cualquier tipo de comentario cuando miro directo a los ojos de la rubia frente a ella. Se encontraba realmente molesta y la mirada en verdad la estaba intimidado ¡¿qué es lo que quería Quinn Fabray y porque se había detenido frente a ella?! De un momento a otro la mirada de Quinn había cambiado de molesta a desagrado, pues cuando la chica se dio el tiempo de ver su forma de vestir mirándola de abajo hacia arriba, para finalizar soltando una risa burlona. Por segunda vez Rachel se sintió humillada, y está vez sólo había sido por una simple mirada. Quinn Fabray no le dijo nada, simplemente la tomo de los hombros y la apartó de su casillero, solo eso. Finn sólo se encogió de hombros y ninguno menciono nada mientras Quinn sacaba un libro de su casilla, la cerró y ambos se alejaron sin mirarla.

No sabía porque de camino a la cafetería este cúmulo de recuerdos habían inundado su cabeza, pero seguro que algo tenía que ver el almuerzo que tendría con las 2 mejores amigas de la chica que más la odiaba en MCkinley, Quinn Fabray. Y que una de ellas también fuera Santana López, la alumna que le dio la bienvenida al mundo de los granizados y las agresiones verbales.

Los almuerzos nunca habían sido en verdad interesantes, la mayor parte de ellos durante su estancia en McKinley los había tomado sola en la biblioteca o en el auditorio. Las únicas veces que los hizo en la cafetería fue cuando salió con Finn y el chico las veía como citas en la escuela. También cuando los chicos del club glee querían tomar un tema importante y se citaban en el almuerzo o de vez en cuando al hacer sus carteles del club de discurso aquí. Sólo en esas ocasiones llegó a almorzar en este sitio. La razón era fácil, la cafetería era muy bien conocida en la escuela como el área con más bullying, el área con más poder para todo aquel que lo hacía y más aún si eras popular. Por supuesto que era un lugar de temer para alguien como ella. Personas como Tina o Mercedes lo tenían solucionado porque ambos tenían novios del equipo de fútbol, Artie también tenía a su novia Kitty de las animadoras, y pues Kurt y Blaine se sentaban con ellos. Rachel nunca había sido rechazada a sentarse con los chicos de glee, pero tampoco había sido invitada, así que prefería mantenerse alejada. Por eso es que aceptaba gustosa las invitaciones de almorzar juntos de Finn, aun cuando ella y el chico ya habían terminado su relación desde hace un par de meses atrás, el aún la invitaba en ocasiones y eso era muy lindo de su parte. Finn era lo más cercano a un amigo que Rachel podría tener a un amigo en MCkinley, lástima que el chico había dejado muy en claro cuando rompieron "si no soy tu novio, no quiero ser sólo tu amigo, lo siento". Ella lo sentía aún más.

Pero quizá está vez todo cambiaría y al fin tendría una amistad con quien almorzar todos los días, o por al menos el tiempo que le quedaba en Lima.

Brittany S. Pierce, la chica que la llamaba con los brazos al aire desde una mesa en medio de la cafetería ¡Rachel!, ¡aquí Rachel!, ¡aquí! gritaba, con una Santana junto a ella sin importarle en lo más mínimo el ruido que su novia hacía.

 **— No creí que esto iba a ser tan real** **—** fue lo primero que dijo Rachel al llegar frente a las animadoras y tomar asiento con ellas. Santana frunció el ceño y Brittany comenzó a comer la rebanada de pizza que tenía en el plato.

 **— ¿de qué hablas enana?**

 **— de ustedes, pasando a mi casa por mi está mañana, de la plática casual que tuvimos en mi casillero como si eso fuera cosa de todos los días y ahora un almuerzo juntas.**

 **—** **Eso es lo que hacen la amigas** **—** intervino Brittany limpiando la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta y nosotras somos amigas ¿no? Rachel y Santana asintieron al mismo tiempo en respuesta **— ¿acaso crees que estamos haciendo algo ma** l? **—** Esta vez la pregunta sólo fue dirigida a Rachel.

 **— Por supuesto que no, lo está haciendo magnífico.** **—** Brittany sonrió volviendo a su pizza

 **— Entonces deja de actuar como si ella fuera Emma Roberts y yo Keke Palmer porque no vamos a ir a ninguna premiación de los "Golden Globes" saliendo de aquí, ¿ok? Deja de actuar como una fan.**

Rachel rio ante la comparación de Santana antes de terminar asistiendo **— No será fácil, pero lo intentaré.**

* * *

El miedo a la soledad es un miedo muy común en el ser humano, todos temen a ella por más que lo quieran negar y quienes ya lo viven, por más que estén acostumbrados a ello, todos los días desean poder alejar ese tipo de miedo. Y en este punto de la vida, Quinn Fabray no sabía qué clase de soledad le pertenecía, lo único que ella sabía es que la gente puede sentirse sola, incluso entre la multitud.

Desde muy pequeña, Quinn Fabray había sido una niña muy solitaria, podía tener amigos pero no solía pasar mucho tiempo con ellos. Quinn prefería pasar más tiempo en casa de su abuelita, con ella se la pasaba horas en conversaciones o aprendiendo a tocar el piano, ya que su abuelita había sido una gran pianista en su época juvenil. También podían pasar el tiempo armando un rompecabezas complicado, jugar ajedrez aun cuando mayormente ella perdía, dibujar o simplemente ver películas de época. Pero todo eso cambio cuando a sus 9 años la abuela Josephine o "Joshi" como la conocían los nietos, murió.

Fue un día muy triste en la familia Fabray y más aún para su padre Russel Fabray. El día del velorio Quinn lo recuerda muy bien, todos lloraban y se abrazaban. Algunos reían recordando anécdotas con la abuela y unos que otros susurraban entre ellos sobre la herencia que había quedado en manos de los 3 hermanos Fabray. El padre de Quinn, su tía la cual no conocía del todo porque ella vivía en el extranjero y otro tío que se la pasaba viajando por todo el mundo. Nadie fue más apegado a la abuelita que ella y su padre, por eso es que en todo el velorio ambos siempre estuvieron juntos. Russel no quiso soltar a la pequeña Quinn, por más que los demás hombres de la familia lo llamaban para tomarse un trago con ellos. Y Quinn nunca atendió a los llamados de sus primos a jugar. Ambos sostuvieron su dolor y llanto hasta el momento en que el entierro sucedió. En ese momento doloroso en el que el primer monto de tierra fue lanzado sobre el féretro, ambos, como muchos más de la familia, se soltaron a llorar. Quinn nunca recordó otro día en el que lloró tanto y en el que abrazo a su padre tan fuerte como ese día.

Las cosas cambiaron mucho después de ese suceso. Su padre cada a día se encontraba menos tiempo en casa, su madre había buscado un trabajo por diversión y ahora hacia muchos viajes de negocios, su hermana ya no vivía con ellos porque ya estaba en la Universidad y Quinn, ella era la que pasaba todo el día en casa encerrada con una niñera adolescente que apenas y cuidaba de ella. La entonces cocinera de la casa, es la que estaba más a su cuidado y con la que pasaba más tiempo. Pero pasar mucho tiempo en la cocina rodeada de la comida que le ofrecía cada 2 horas la señora Rosita, como se llamaba la cocinera, eso mismo es lo que la hizo subir de peso y a sus 10 años de la nada pesaba más de lo que un niño a su edad tenía que pesar. Por supuesto que esto fue causa de muchos maltratos en sus últimos 2 años de primaria, junto con sus lentes y forma de vestir de "niña rica" como le decían sus entonces compañeros de escuela. La solución que tuvo su madre al comentarle sobre estos maltratos en su último año en primaria, fue mandarla a un campamento de "gordos" en donde entrenaría todo el verano para bajar de peso y que sus años en secundaria fueran igual de espectaculares como los de ella.

Así que cuando entró a la secundaria, llegó con una nueva imagen y personalidad muy diferente a la que tenía cuando era sólo una niña. La pequeña y amorosa Lucy, como la llamaba su abuela, ya no existió más. Y Quinn Fabray la chica más popular y social de la escuela, también conocida entre alumnos "la reina de hielo" llegó a gobernar los pasillo de MCkinley, tal y como su madre y hermana lo habían hecho en su tiempo.

Por supuesto que posicionarse en la cima desde el primer momento en el que había llegado a MCkinley no había sido nada fácil, pues el primer día que entró y se dirigió a las audiciones de las animadoras, Sue Silvester había sido muy dura con ella. Pudo notar como la trató peor que la demás chicas y como la condiciono de peores maneras. La explicación de Sue había sido que no por ser una cara bonita podría obtener todo lo que quisiera, sin embargo tiempo después la entrenadora se contradijo al decir "Quinn, esa cara bonita te hará obtener lo que tú quieras. Aprovéchala antes de que se arrugue y nadie la admire" Aun así obtuvo el puesto de capitana de las animadoras y en ese mismo instante tuvo a Santana de su lado, al principio fue obvio que la tuvo sólo por conveniencia pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una amiga de verdad. Al poco tiempo Brittany se unió al equipo y con ella el enamoramiento de Santana a la rubia de ojos azules, eso hizo que el dúo se convirtiera en un trío. También, por consejo de su hermana, Quinn tuvo que conseguir novio, pero no cualquier novio. Tenía que ser alguien con una escala social admirable. ¿Y quién más que el chico que no le quitaba un ojo de encima desde el primer día en la clase de Español? y que casualmente también era el nuevo mariscal de campo de la escuela ¿qué suerte, no? Obtener a Finn fue mucho más sencillo, pues a los 2 días él ya le estaba pidiendo ser su novia y sin problema alguno, ella aceptó.

Ahora lo que tocaba era mantenerse en la cima, cosa que creyó tener controlado las primeras semanas de clases, hasta que apareció Rachel Berry y su club glee en el mapa. Y no exactamente en su mapa, sino más bien el mapa de su novio. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que aquel estorbo iba intervenir tanto en sus planes de éxito desde aquella vez que la encontró frente a su casillero, tan inmune, temerosa y sin dirección en la vida. En lugar de apartarla de su camino tan suavemente como lo hizo, la hubiera destruido en ese mismo instante. Era claro que no sólo Rachel fue la culpable de lo que sucedió después, sino que también fue Finn el tremendo imbécil que se le ocurrió enamorarse de la "perdedora de McKinley" tal y como la mayoría de la escuela ya la conocía. El año de secundaria fue una balanza de altos y bajos en su vida, pero nada de ello, ni siquiera la ruptura con Finn o la vez que creyó estar embarazada de Puckerman, fue un causante de que su popularidad bajará. Tampoco su unión al club glee hizo nada de ello. Así que para el segundo año abandonó su plan de separar a los tortolitos, Finn y Rachel. Y los dejo tener un romance libre. Ella comenzó alguna que otra relación en la que entró Sam, pero ninguna relación funcionó en realidad. Al 2do mes de un nuevo año escolar se enteró dw que Rachel y Finn habían terminado la relación porque Finn se había acostado con Santana en la vacaciones de verano, y desde ahí no habían regresado a una relación estable nuevamente. En muchas ocasiones Santana quiso convencer a Quinn de recuperar a Finn, ya que esta era su oportunidad, tanto que hubo una vez en la que confesó haberse acostado con Finn sólo para que ella lo obtuviera de vuelta. Quinn agradeció el extraño favor, pero se negó todas esas veces alegando que el año anterior se había desgastado mucho en competir con Rachel y haber perdido contra ella había sido lo bastante humillante, como para volver a pasar por ello. Más aún cuando se notaba lo mucho que Finn aún estaba enamorado de la enana.

Pero esta vez Rachel Berry estaba superando el límite. Si bien en su tiempo, Quinn había estado molesta por haberse metido en su relación con Finn, eso sólo había sido por puro orgullo, pues ahora que lo pensaba mejor. Ella en realidad nunca había amado a Finn. Pero esta vez Berry no se estaba metiendo en cualquier relación, esta vez Berry se estaba metiendo con "the unholy trinity", sus 2 mejores amigas. "¿porque ahora Rachel quería robarle a lo único bueno y real que tenía en esta escuela? ¿Porque siempre se empeñaba en quitarle algo que fuera suyo?". Quinn pensaba estas preguntas mientras observaba desde lejos, nuevamente en el día, como Santana y Brittany se mantenían en una conversación de sonrisas con Rachel. Mientras ella se encontraba aquí, en la mesa de los populares, aguantando las idioteces que los jugadores de fútbol presumía sobre sus pases en el campo. Quinn nunca entendió porque es que las porristas tenían que escuchar atentas, como si en verdad les interesara, lo que decían. La mayoría, incluyéndola a ella, no entendía el fútbol. Pero había sido algo que había dicho Santana para que fuera una buena líder "Tienes que escuchar y asentir a todo lo que digan los jugadores del equipo, como si te interesara. También actúa impresionada a los pases que hagan y las anécdotas futbolísticas que te cuenten. Son unos imbéciles, pero ellos ayudan a que seamos populares."

 **— ¿cómo es que ahora ella se libra de esto?** **—** murmuró para sí misma sin intenciones de que nadie más la escuchara, pero supo que había fallado en ello cuando Finn, a su lado, se giró a mirarla.

 **—** **¿me hablas a mí?** **—** La rubia negó sin mencionar nada pero tampoco sin dejar de mirar a su ex-novio.

Finn Hudson podría ser torpe, la podría haber abandonado por Rachel Berry el año pasado, podría ser un miembro más del equipo de fútbol... Pero también había algo que Quinn sabía de Finn que lo hacía muy diferente a cualquier otro chico del equipo. Finn era un chico muy dulce, atento cuando a lo quería y muy respetuoso ante cualquier mujer. Él no era la clase de sujeto que se la pasaba presumiendo sus jugadas de los partidos para impresionar a las mujeres, ni tampoco se mantenía en un conversación en la cual sólo se hablaba de él. Finn te preguntaba qué es lo que te interesaba porque él quería interesarse en ello también, aunque en muy pocas veces lo lograba y, aunque mayormente el fingía escuchar todo lo que decías, el por al menos se daba el tiempo de preguntar cómo había ido tu día. No cualquiera de los imbéciles con los que había estado después lo había hecho con ella. Y quizá nunca llegó a entender por qué nunca se había enamorado de Finn, pero ahora comprendía por qué no lo había querido dejar ir.

 **— Eres un buen chico Finn.** **—** Admitió al mismo tiempo que alargó una mano para acariciar la mejilla del chico. **— Y sé que en alguno de mis arrebatos te dije que habías sido el peor novio del mundo.**

Era de obviar que Finn se encontraba entre sorprendido y extrañado por las palabras que Quinn estaba diciendo, pero sin embargo prefirió seguir el hilo de la conversación y ver a donde llegaba esto. **— ¿Y ya no lo soy?**

Quinn negó descansando la mano sobre el hombro del chico. **— Al menos ya no estás en el primer lugar.**

Finn sonrió encogiéndose de hombros **—** **Eso es algo.**

 **—** **Lo es.** confirmo la rubia al mismo tiempo que alejó la mano del hombro, decidiendo recostar la cabeza en su lugar y volver la mirada hacia la mesa en donde sus 2 mejores amigas se situaban. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que las tres chicas en la mesa la estaban mirando a ella y rápidamente desviaron la vista cuando las descubrió.

 **— Ustedes... ¿Están enojadas o algo así? —** Al parecer Finn se había percatado de lo sucedido.

 **— No lo sé.**

 **— Porque desde esta mañana esas 2 han estado pegadas a Rachel y bueno, no confío mucho en ello, ¿No tendrás tu nada que ver en...**

 **— ¿Y tú?** **—** Repentinamente y con brusquedad, Quinn se alejó del chico levantándose del asiento sabiendo a donde se dirigía la pregunta.

 **— ¿estas vigilando a tu ex-novia o algo así? Porque déjame decirte que eso no es nada normal, así que déjala vivir su vida y comentar sus propios errores**.

 **— Lo siento Quinn, pero...**

 **— Y ni se te ocurra querer culparme por cualquier cosa que suceda ahí, porque quizá tengas razones pasadas para hacerlo... pero no me hagas volver a ponerte en la lista del peor ex-novio. _Imbécil_. —** Y con eso último abandonó la mesa, y la cafetería en general, con un par de miradas sobre ella. Entre algunas la de Finn, las animadoras y jugadores de fútbol presentes. Y la de Santana, Brittany y Rachel.

 **— ¡Esa fue una pelea!** **—** dijo Brittany, cuando entre todas presenciaron la salida de Quinn de la cafetería. ellos siempre tenían peleas cuando eran novios. para la rubia está ya era prueba suficiente a la pregunta que momentos antes había hecho Rachel sobre Finn y Quinn, cuando desde lejos las tres presenciaron el acercamiento, mano-mejilla de ambos ex-novios. _"Quinn y Finn ¿acaso ellos regresaron?"_ Santana lo negó, creyendo que algo así, su mejor amiga se lo hubiera contado de inmediato. Mientras que Brittany alegó sobre la vez que Quinn y Sam habían comenzado una relación anteriormente, de la cual no supieron de su existencia hasta 3 semanas después. Y también sobre las otras 2 relaciones de las cuales nunca se supo identidad alguna de los chicos. Quinn nunca era abierta sobre sus relaciones. Aun así Santana lo volvió a negar diciendo: _"Hace tiempo que Quinn dejó su atracción por Finn atrás. Estoy segura de que ellos no han regresado."_ Segundos después la discusión sucedió y Brittany ahora tenía la palabra, ya que Rachel durante toda la conversación se mantuvo en silencio y en completa atención a lo que cada una decía.

 **— Aunque cuando eran novios, Finn siempre iba tras de ella para pedirle perdón.** **—** murmuró la rubia al notar como el chico parecía no tener la intención de moverse de su lugar.

 **— Si, Finn siempre hace eso.** **—** Rachel estuvo de acuerdo llamando la atención de Santana.

 **— Tú... ¿aún sientes algo por él?** **—** Rachel alejó la mirada de Finn par enfocarse en Santana.

 **— ¿qué? No, yo... por supuesto que no. Eso lo tengo más que superado.**

 **—** **Quinn dice lo mismo.** **—** agregó Brittany

 **— Entonces... ¿porque tanto interés en si regresaron o no?**

 **—** **Fue una simple pregunta, nada con una doble intención o algo así, enserio.** **—** Intentó sonar lo más convincente del mundo, y lo logro, cuando Santana asintió sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.Y tampoco es como que Rachel estuviera mintiendo en lo que aseguraba, pues tener aquella información no era algo con lo que iba a tener alguna clase de beneficio. Aunque algo en el interior de Rachel admitía que lo que más bien tendría, sería una clase de alivio al saber que no existía nada entre Quinn y Finn.

* * *

 **— ... entonces le dije a mamá " mamá, tienes que darme más tiempo para buscarle casa a estos gatitos porque tengo que asegurarme de que también se vayan a un hogar seguro"**

 **—** **¿Y qué te respondió ella? pregunto** **—** Quinn con gran interés a la anécdota que Brittany le contaba.

Al parecer el gato de Brittany, Lord Tubbington había embarazado a la gata de la vecina, la cual muy molesta por el detalle espero a que estos nacieran y se los fue entregar a la madre de la rubia. La mamá de Brittany no había sido avisada de ello y por eso es que muy molesta, le dijo a Brittany que tenía que deshacerse de ellos lo antes posible ya que el padre era alérgico a aquellos animales y por mucho que podía soportar a Lord Tubbington, sólo para hacer feliz a su hija. 6 gatos más a su cuidado era algo con lo que los Pierce, ya no podrían.

 **— me dio hasta el fin de semana.** **—** suspiro derrotada. Quinn la tomo en un abrazo sabiendo que los abrazos era algo que siempre reconfortaba a la rubia, al igual que también un buen helado. Pero el helado no lo tenía en manos ahora. **— ¿Tú también me vas ayudar a buscar un lugar seguro para ellos.?** **—** balbuceo sobre el hombro de Quinn.

 **— ¿Y qué hay de Santana?**

 **—** **Ella también va ayudar, pero mientras entre más personas sean mejor ¿no?.** **—** Quinn asintió ya fuera del abrazo **— ¿cuento contigo entonces?** **—** La líder de las animadoras estuvo a punto de asentir nuevamente, pero se detuvo cuando a lo lejos vio como Rachel y Santana, se acercaban juntas.

 **— Y entre esas "más personas" ¿también te va ayudar Berry?**

 **—** **Pues sí, ella en realidad dice tener algunas opciones fiables y...**

 **—** **Lo siento Brittany, pero ahora recuerdo que ese día no voy a poder.**

 **—** **Pero aún no te he dicho que día vamos a...**

 **—** **voy a estar ocupada... toda la semana. Lo siento.** **—** Y sin más se adentró al salón de clase antes de que el par de morenas estuvieran más cerca.

Matemáticas, era la clase favorita de Quinn Fabray porque era lo que más se le facilitaba desde pequeña. Pero así como era su favorita, para Santana López matemáticas era la clase que más odiaba por los muchos retos mentales que le daba. Con Brittany todo era más sencillo, a ella simplemente le daba igual está materia. Y Rachel siempre pensó que tal materia era tan innecesaria para su futuro como estrella de Broadway, pero aun así se esforzaba por tener una calificación decente. Cada una de las chicas tenía una opinión diferente de la materia, pero no por ello evitarían que cada año está clase siempre les había tocado compartirla.

Sin embargo ahora, como muchas cosas en el día. Todo había cambiado. Esta vez Rachel no se había sentado hasta el asiento del frente, como en cada clase, pero tampoco ni Santana, Brittany o Quinn habían tomado los asientos traseros que los populares estaban acostumbrados a tener. Ahora las 4 prácticamente estaban compartiendo lugar en las mesas que se encontraban en medio del salón. Brittany y Rachel en una mesa compartían asiento, y Santana y Quinn otro, detrás de ellas. Quinn estaba en verdad molesta por haber tomado estos asientos a sugerencia de Berry, ya que al parecer ahora Brittany y Santana no podían negarle nada. Sabía que esto tenía que detenerse, que está nueva amistad no estaba funcionando y que tendría que poner el ultimátum "ella o yo" tal y como lo hizo en su tiempo con Finn. Sólo que está vez estaba seguro de que no perdería.

 **— tenemos que hablar seriamente de esto.** **—** dijo Quinn, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de Santana porque al segundo la profesora en turno entró a la habitación con bolso en hombro y hojas de examen en manos.

 ** _"Buenos días espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana."_ **empezó a decir repartiendo un monto de hojas a cada alumno de primera fila para que la fueran pasando entre los demás **" _pero de estudios porque este hoy es día de examen sorpresa, viene un tanto complicado, para el que no estudio, por supuesto."_** finalizó con una risa que hizo gemir a uno que otro alumno.

 **— ¿Porque los maestros siempre dicen eso de "el examen es difícil, para el que no estudio" antes de cada examen?** **—** mascullo Santana con molestia al tiempo que veía su hoja de examen con desagrado. si es obvio que nadie estudio.

 **— Yo lo hice.** **—** Quinn admitió comenzado a escribir su nombre en la hoja.

 **— Bueno, exceptuando a la nerd sentada a mi lado.**

 **—** **He llegado a la conclusión de que los maestros dicen eso porque a ellos en verdad les encanta burlarse de nosotros.** **—** intervino Rachel girándose para mirar a Santana. Después Brittany hizo lo mismo antes de decir Ellos en verdad son malvados. Santana y Rachel asintieron en acuerdo.

Y Quinn... ella simplemente no podía con la situación. **— ¡bien, esto es demasiado¡**

 ** _"Señorita Fabray ¿todo bien por ahí?"_** La profesora reprendió al escuchar el tono elevado de la rubia.

 **— si señorita Morrison, todo bien.** **—** la disculpa condescendiente de Quinn hizo que Santana soltara una risa involuntaria que llamó la atención de la profesora.

 ** _"¿Y usted señorita López?"_ **Santana por el contrario prefirió guardar las palabras y sólo asintió escondiendo la sonrisa de burla que tenía para Quinn. **_"Entonces... ya que todo está bien, todos a comenzar con el examen y no quiero un ruido más"_** La profesora les dio la espalda en el momento en que todos comenzaron el examen.

 **—¿qué color quieres Rachie?** **—** Brittany susurro llamando la atención de Quinn, quien miro la interacción con curiosidad. **—** **Yo creo que tu nombre se verá bien con el amarillo, por todo eso de las estrellas y eso...**

Rachel asintió en acuerdo tomando la crayola que Brittany le ofrecía. Esas crayolas de colores con las que siempre acostumbraba a hacer cualquier tipo de examen. **—** **Si, este color es perfecto. Y tú ¿qué color vas a usar?**

 **—** **Nunca puedo elegir entre un color, así que utilizó uno de cada uno. Mi nombre echo de arcoíris.**

 _ **"Señorita por ahí, guarden silencio o les retiró el examen"** _Ambas chicas se sobresaltaron ante la mención de maestra y regresaron su total atención a la hoja frente a ellas.

* * *

Rachel miro con total atención la hoja de examen frente a ella. Aún ni había terminado de escribir el completo de su nombre y la hora de examen permitida llevaban más de 10 minutos de comenzado. El salón estaba en tal silencio que podía casi escuchar las puntas de los lápices escribiendo y borrando sobre las hojas de cada alumno, respiraciones pausadas pero incesantes a su alrededor, los gruñidos y batallas internas de Santana. Y hasta creyó que si llegaba a concentrarse aún más podría leer uno que otro pensamiento de algún compañero que se estuviese esforzando mucho en pensar. Para Rachel el silencio durante los exámenes nunca habían presentado problema alguno, pues anteriormente estaba más preocupada por terminar su examen a la perfección y en el horario previsto... Pero esta vez, esta vez estaba siendo distinto, porque por su cabeza estaba pasando otro tipo de pensamiento que no tenía nada que ver con el silencio, ni con terminar el examen.

Rachel arrancó de la esquina baja de su hoja de examen, un pedazo que usaría como una nota. En ella escribió apenas algunas palabras rápidas y se la paso a Brittany con discreción, la miro hasta que la leyó y cuando la rubia frunció el ceño, confundida por lo que decía la nota, ella sólo sonrió y le arrebató la pequeña nota de las manos. Después sólo espero unos segundos antes de girarse rápidamente hacia Santana para dárselo a ella y volver a su posición en donde fingía estar respondiendo el examen.

 **— ¿qué es eso?** **—** pregunto Quinn en un susurro apenas audible llamando la atención de la latina que sólo veía la nota.

 **— Nada.** Respondió de forma cortante antes de cerrar un puño con la nota en ella y de usar su lápiz para tocar la espalda de la chica frente a ella Berry... **— ¿qué vas a...**

 _ **"Silencio por ahí atrás"** _Todo volvió en silencio después del último llamado que dio la profesora, pero no fue después de unos 2 minutos que un sonido comenzó a entonarse dentro del salón. _**"¿Quién está cantando?"** _cuestiono la profesora dejando su escritorio para acercarse a la persona que hacia sonidos musicales. Todos en el salón miraron a Rachel, quien estaba con una sonrisa respondiendo su examen y tarareando un canción como si nada. **_"Señorita Berry"_ **Rachel levantó la cabeza **_"¿qué cree que está haciendo?"_**

 **— responder el examen.** **—** dijo de lo más simple y sería sin importarle que todos en el salón la estuvieran observando. La profesora la observó un largo rato precedente a asentir dejando pasar lo sucedido, ya que parecía que Rachel no había notado nada.

 _ **"Bien, todos continúen y por favor guarden silencio o al mínimo ruido esa persona será mandada a detención."** _Todos regresaron al examen incluida Rachel. La profesora la miro por última vez antes de darle la espalda y regresar a su escritorio, pero sin llegar a tomar asiento nuevamente, el sonido de Rachel, esta vez cantando en un susurro un tanto más alto sorprendió a todos los presentes **_"¿Acaso Rachel Berry, la alumna más aplicada de la clase, se estaba burlando de ella?"_**

"Baby One More Time" de Britney Spears era la canción que la maestra pudo reconocer que al parecer Rachel interpretaba mientras respondía con tal tranquilidad el examen. Y cuando se dio cuenta Brittany a lado, ya les estaba coreando la canción. Ella no iba a permitir tal desacato. _**"¡Ustedes dos! A detención ¡Ahora!"** _Sin dejar de cantar, Rachel y Brittany comenzaron a tomar sus pertenencias dejando las hojas del examen sobre las mesas. Los demás al rededor no pudieron evitar reír por lo bajo mientras veían tal escena. _ **" ¡Silencio todos! ¿o es que alguien más quiere acompañarlas?"** _Y mientras las chicas ya se dirigían a la puerta, y la profesora había dicho su amenaza, en ese momento la voz de Santana fue la que comenzó a cantar está vez. El rostro de la profesora no podía verse más roja del coraje por las burlas que se estaban llevando acabó, y antes de que comenzará a gritar sin sentido invadida por el enojo, prefirió sólo señalar a Santana y después a la salida.

Santana entendió al instante y siguió a las otras 2 antes de que esto se pusiera peor.

 _ **"Ahora, todos a terminar este examen y al próximo que hable o haga un simple ruido está reprobado por el resto del año ¿entendido?**_ " Fue lo primero que comunico la profesora cuando ya las tres chicas habían salido de su salón. Todos asintieron y regresaron a sus exámenes, y está vez no volvió a ver ningún imprevisto.

Después de un par de minutos, Quinn en su lugar fingió tirar su lápiz por accidente al suelo y en el momento en que lo levanto también recogió la bola de papel en la que Rachel había escrito algo. Cuando se aseguró de que nadie a su alrededor había notado lo que sucedió, se dispuso a leer el contenido de la nota. _"Voy a hacer algo. No tienen por qué seguirme."_

 **— ¿qué es lo que acabamos de hacer ahí adentro?** **—** Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Santana mientras venía siguiendo al par de chicas. Rachel y Brittany, quienes no parecían tener problema alguno con lo sucedido y la latina lo pudo comprobar cuando ambas parecían no querer dejar de cantar y bailar otra canción de Britney Spears. **— ¡Oigan! Estoy hablando.**

 **—** **Sólo nos estamos divirtiendo Santana.** **—** Respondió Rachel con simpleza al mismo tiempo que dio un giro con los brazos abiertos. Brittany la imitó gritando un gran: Yeah!

 **—** **Bien, pero diviértanse más en silencio porque no quiero otra hora en detención** **—** las chicas asintieron antes de continuar con su canción. — Y ahora síganme — Santana giro los ojos. **— porque detención es por aquí.**

* * *

Quizá detención ahora se veía más aburrida que el examen sorpresa de la profesora *Williams*. Incluso hasta incómodo estaba llegando a ser pues tener a una señora con sobre peso de más de 50 años, unos lentes de aumento que casi llegaban a cubrir la mitad de su rostro en la que se mostraba la expresión más intimidante y a la vez tan desinteresada que jamás habían visto estaba siendo aún peor. Se llamaba Patrice, la señora que las había estado mirando en silencio y sin descaro desde el momento en que se presentaron a detención y tomaron sus asientos. Ninguna de las chicas y otros 2 alumnos presentes en el aula, se había movido ni un centímetro de sus asientos, ya que desde que habían cruzado la puerta diciendo para lo que estaban aquí, Patrice quien estaba a cargo de vigilar que cumplieran su castigo, les había advertido que no quería ningún tipo de ruido ni movimiento abrupto que la hiciera perder paciencia de tenerlos ahí porque si no serían llevado directamente con el director Figgins. Y no es que alguien tan pequeño y simpático como Figgins en realidad fuera alguien a quien temer, pero si ir con él era una llamada automática a los padres, eso sí que era peor.

De un momento a otro la mirada intimidante que los observaba desapareció, y es que la señora Patrice parecía que se había quedado dormida en una posición de piedra en su asiento. Rachel, Santana y Brittany no estaban seguras de que tan pesado o ligero podía ser el sueño de tal mujer, así que para evitar el peligro permanecieron en la misma posición. Hasta que Puckerman, uno de los 2 chicos del cual ya habían notado presencia y no era de sorprender, se acercó al asiento de Rachel que era la que se encontraba más a su alcance.

 **— Princesa, sé que detención es el lugar en donde siempre me vas a encontrar, pero no es necesario que vengas aquí sólo para verme. No te metas en problemas sólo por mí.**

 **—** **Yo no...** **—** pero la respuesta de Rachel se detuvo cuando Patrice soltó un escandalizó ronquido desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

 **— No te asustes, ella siempre hace eso, pero no se despierta hasta 5 minutos antes de que termine el castigo. Tiene una alarma para eso.** **—** Rachel sólo asintió.

 **— ¿Y qué hacen aquí para divertirse?** **—** Puck miro a Santana, quien había hecho la pregunta y se encogió de hombros.

 **— Yo hago lo mismo que el chico de allá.** **—** Santana miro por donde señaló Noah, descubriendo a un alumno cruzado de brazos y ojos cerrados. Él dormía de la misma forma que Patrice. **— No podemos hacer gran cosa que no sea hablar o dormir.**

 **— ¿Y dibujar?** **—** Brittany pregunto con gran interés sabiendo que esto sería lo único que la mantendría entretenida, porque el celular que les fue confiscado por Patrice en su entrada ya no era opción para jugar algunos juegos.

 **— Sólo si te gusta desperdiciar un gran tiempo que tienes, como lo es detención. Pero yo creo que dormir es mejor opción.**

 **— ¡Amén! a eso** **—** dijo Santana antes de tomar una posición cómoda sobre la mesa en la que se encontraba y cerrar los ojos, lista para dormir. La rubia a su lado sacó un libro, que al parecer era para colorear de temática Disney, junto con una caja pequeña de pinturas comenzado con su entretenimiento.

 **— ¿Y tú Rachel?** **—** Llamó el chico la atención de la pequeña morena que veía con detenimiento lo Brittany hacía. **— ¿vas a colorear o a dormir? Porque si quieres hay una tercera opción en la que podemos participar tú, yo, esa esquina de allá y nuestros labios.**

 **—** **¿q... qué?**

 **—** **sabes que sería divertido ¿qué dices entonces?**

 **—** **Pasó. No elijo ninguna opción. Yo sólo quiero escribir algo y ya.** Rachel sacó de su mochila un libro que del interior sacó una hoja doblada. Cuando Brittany vio la hoja sabía de qué se trataba, así que dejando su coloreado en el olvido se levantó de su asiento para acercarse más a Rachel.

 **— ¿qué vas a escribir?** **—** Sin mirar a Brittany, Rachel sonrió y escribió al mismo tiempo. Al terminar le entregó aquella hoja a la rubia. punto número **— Once...** **—** empezó a decir llamando la atención de Santana **— Cantar sin razón alguna durante un examen como siempre lo había imaginado y salir castigada.** **—** Brittany rio devolviendo aquella hoja que se trataba de la misma lista que Rachel les había mostrado aquel domingo en su casa.

 **— ¿Así que de eso se trataba lo hicimos hoy?** **—** Santana pregunto sin ningún tipo de rencor o diversión en sus palabras. Rachel asintió.

 **— ¿Eso es lo que las trajo aquí? ¿Eso es lo que hicieron? Y... ¿y que esa lista?** **—** Puck dijo tomando la hoja en su poder y Rachel no se resistió a ello, pues no le importaba en lo absoluto quien llegaba a leer la lista ni de que se enterarán a que venía todo esto.

 **— Es una lista especial que estoy haciendo realidad. En ella escribí cosas que se me ocurrieron en su momento cuando la escribí y... Bueno, aún hay algunas partes en blanco que espero llenar con ideas que se me ocurran hacer realidad.**

Las chicas miraron con atención como Puck leía todo lo que venía escrito en la hoja, mirando las graciosas reacciones de incomprensión absoluta que el chico tenía a cada cosa que leía de ella. **—** **¿qué es todo esto Rachel?** **—** Ahora miro a su chica Judía. **— ¿Te vas a mudar y estás haciendo una de esas listas de las cosas que tienes que hacer antes de irte?**

 **—** **¡Vaya!** **—** Santana rio impresionada parece que no eres tan tonto como para comprender una lectura. **— Creí que tendríamos que explicártelo y perder nuestro preciado tiempo en detención.** **—** finalizó su burla antes de regresar a su cómoda posición para tomar una siesta.

 **— ¿te vas a mudar?** **—** Noah ignoró por completo todo lo dicho por Santana, prefiriendo tener la afirmación de Rachel. Y cuando está misma asintió, lo obtuvo **.** **—** **¿Y cuándo va a suceder eso?**

 **—** **Bueno, pues convencí a mis padres para que pudiera por al menos terminar el año aquí en McKinley, pero el año próximo me temo que ya no estaré aquí.**

Puck asintió y guardó silencio mirando sólo Rachel. No sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar ante la noticia de que su princesa Judía no terminaría su último año con él y todos los chicos del club glee. Porque si, quizá el y Rachel hasta el día de hoy no habían mantenido una relación cercana después de su pequeño noviazgo a la que podían llamar una amistad, pero eso no quería decir que Rachel no fuera alguien quien le importaba y de la cual iba llegar a extrañar su presencia en la escuela. Y por supuesto que lo iba hacer, pues con sólo una clase del club sin ella ya se notaba la falta de su presencia. No sabía que decir y cómo reaccionar era peor aún, porque de alguna manera ahora lo que quería era abrazar a Rachel y pedirle que convenciera a sus padres de cualquier forma para que no se vayan de Lima. Pero eso estaba sobrepasando lo cursi y su manera ruda de ser apenas y lo dejaba admitir que extrañaría a Rachel **— sólo serán 3 meses más de ti en Lima.** **—** murmuró.

 **— Eso parece. —** Rachel no parecía triste ante la observación de Puck. Incluso podía ver que Brittany es la que si lo parecía y que incluso Santana seguro lo estaba. Pero Rachel no.

Ellas te están ayudando con esto. Y cuando tuvo una afirmación de parte de Rachel. Puckerman supo al instante del porque se estaba llevando todo está extraña amistad el día de hoy. Él quiso pasar de largo todos aquellos rumores que se dieron durante el día sobre porque ahora Santana y Brittany estaban siendo muy amistosas con Rachel. Ignoró los comentarios de Finn sobre querer desenmascarar a Santana y su malvado plan que seguro tenía en Rachel. No aceptó la demanda que Quinn tenía sobre ayudarla a alejar a Rachel de sus amigas.

Él simplemente no quería ser parte de los dramas y problemas estas últimas semanas en Mckikeny... pero de algo que si quería ser parte ahora, era de ayudar a Rachel a tachar y agregar algunos puntos de esa lista que él tenía en manos, para que así Rachel tuviera los mejores últimos días en Lima y que al final se llevará los mejores recuerdos con ella a aquel lugar lejano al cual se iba a mudar. **—** **Yo también te voy ayudar.** **—** declaró Puck con una sonrisa que Rachel correspondió al instante.

 **— Eso sería grandioso.**

 **— Pero también quiero agregar una idea que tengo** **—** Rachel asintió sin problemas aunque antes debo de saber... **— ¿te asustan las motos?.**

Nacemos solos y morimos solos... y entonces ¿qué sentido tiene compartir la vida?" Rachel lo tenía muy claro. Y es que si teníamos que enfrentar el nacer y morir completamente solos, no le veía la lógica de pasar la vida de la misma manera cuando en ella estaba las experiencias en las que más necesitábamos de un acompañante, un amante o un amigo.

* * *

Una semana de sentimientos encontrados para algunos gleeks y otros que no ¿eh?. Supongo que muchos ya saben sobre el fallecimiento de Mark Salling y no quiero hablar más de ello porque es un tema un tanto delicado para algunos. (Por favor abstenganse de malos comentarios Y discusiones sin sentido)

Aún asi, este episodio ya lo tenía escrito hace 2 semanas atrás y la parte en donde Puck también va a formar parte de esta amistad ya la tenía contemplada porque el chico es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Asi que este episodio quiero que vaya dedicado a este gran personaje que tanto nos hizo reír y de los cuales algunos se sintieron identificados.

 **Noah Puckerman 2009~2018**


	8. Chapter 7: La Amenaza

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

 **Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

 **De Ryan Murphy y/o FOX**

* * *

 **Título:** And After That? (¿Y después que?).

 **Personajes:** Rachel Berry / Quinn Fabray / Ryder Lynn / Santana López / Brittany S. Pierce.

 **Sinopsis:** Después de un sueño, que tuvo durante un desmayo durante los ensayos del club glee. Rachel decide que tiene que ser honesta con todo el mundo. Y eso cambiara por completo su vida pero... ¿Y después que?

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: LA AMENZA.**

La amenaza era algo a lo que Quinn sabía jugar muy bien y todo este tiempo en secundaria lo había demostrado perfectamente.

Había aprendido el concepto de la ello a sus 6 años, una tarde cuando acompañaba a su hermana adolescente viendo una película. En ella mencionaban la palabra "amenaza" en repetidas veces y entre alguna de ellas, Quinn se atrevió a cuestionar sobre el significado de la palabra. Frannie se la explico lo más cortante posible y después le dijo que viera la película o que se durmiera. Quinn se había molestado mucho por la mala expresión de su hermana, pero sin embargo pudo entender a la perfección lo que significaba la amenaza.

Aquella misma tarde prefirió subir a su habitación e ir a tomar una siesta para dejar a Frannie ver televisión sola, sin saber que esa misma tarde no sólo aprendería el significado de una palabra, sino que también la llevaría acabó. 15 minutos más tarde en los que Quinn se encerró en su habitación, pudo escuchar a su hermana apagar el televisor aún sin finalizar la película y momentos después subir las escaleras. Fingió dormir en el momento en el que Frannie entró a su habitación y decidió salir de allí cuando escucho susurros entre su hermana y otra voz fuera de ella. Cuando salió no le sorprendió para nada encontrar a su hermana y un intentó fallido de esconder en su espalda a un chico 10 cm más alto.

 **— ¿qué haces despierta? —** cuestionó Frannie con un ápice de nervios en su tono.

 **— ¿que hace ese chico detrás de ti?**

 **— Escondiéndome de ti. —** Respondió el invitado de Frannie sin dejar su escondite, demostrando su nivel de inteligencia.

 **— Quinnie entra a tu habitación o sino...**

 **— Tengo sed y quiero una de esas botellas de jugo que papá guarda para su desayuno.** Dijo Quinn sin interesarse en lo más mínimo en los mandamientos de Frannie, quien la miro con desconfianza.

 **— Sabes que a papá no le gusta que tomen sus cosas. Además mamá no quiere que tomes cosas dulces antes de** la **cena. Así que no te lo permito Quinn.**

 **— En realidad... —** Agregó la pequeña deteniendo la intención de su hermana por entrar a su habitación con su galán. **— Yo sólo voy a ir a la cocina y lo tomaré .**

 **— Espera... —** Llamo Frannie antes de que la rubia menor bajará el primer escalón **— ¿que crees que nuestros padres te dirán cuando sepan que me desobedeciste?**

Quinn se encogió de hombros **— y si yo les digo que hay un chico en tu habitación —** Frannie frunció el ceño dándole una mirada para nada agradable y apunto estuvo de abandonar su idea de jugar a las amenazas con su hermana. **— ¿Me estás amenazando?**

Quinn negó antes de darle la espalda a su hermana e ir por aquella bebida tan deseada.

Lo más sorprendente para la pequeña Quinn, fue ver como al día siguiente su padre pregunto el porque ya no están su última botella de jugo importada de Rusia y el porque habían tomado algo que no les pertenecía. Y antes de que Quinn temiera por ser descubierta, Frannie se acercó al padre echándose la culpa. Frannie había sido castigada ese día mientras que Quinn salió con su padre a tomar un helado.

 **o/o/o**

Así que al recordar un poco de su infancia la noche anterior, Quinn decidió que esto tenía que parar, que Rachel no podía volver a quitarle alguien importante en su vida. Si Rachel había podido con Finn era porque al final decidió dejar todo a un lado y seguir con su vida... pero con Santana y Brittany todo era diferente, y Rachel tenía que saberlo. Es por eso que ahora estaba en busca de aquella misma morena por todos los pasillos de McKinley y al escuchar un par de Voces, Quinn se detuvo antes de girar uno de aquellos pasillos.

 **— Con el poco tiempo que me diste esto es lo que pude conseguir, no quedó muy bien pero es muy creíble ¿no? —** esa era la voz de Puck

 **— Se ve muy bien. Gracias Noah. —** y fue cuando escucho la voz de Rachel que Quinn se atrevió a mirar por detrás del pasillo donde se encontraba a escondidas para no ser descubierta.

 **— Y entonces… ¿puedo saber que piensas hacer con eso?**

 **— No mucho, quizá entrar a un antro o comprar algo de alcohol… ya sabes, esa cosas que se pueden hacer con una identificación falsa ¿qué más podría hacer? —** Puck rió al mismo tiempo que asintió. Quinn desde su sitio pudo ver como Rachel observó por un rato aquella identificación que Puck le había entregado, antes de guardarsela.

 **— Bien, nos vemos después entoces.**

El chico se despidió recibiendo otro agradecimiento por parte de la morena, ambos se dirigieron por caminos distintos y fue ahí cuando Quinn quiso aprisionar a la chica sabiendo que este era su momento, pero su plan fue arruinado cuando un par de hombres de acercaron a Rachel antes que ella pudiera si quiera salir de su escondite.

 **— no creo que sea bueno que estén apareciendo muy seguido por aquí. —** Fue lo primero que dijo Rachel al verlos.

 **— Cariño, sólo nos estamos asegurando de...**

 **— Lo se —** interrumpió la morena a la voz del señor que se atrevió a hablar. Quinn sabía exactamente que aquellos hombres se trataban de los señores Berry, padres de Rachel. — pero ya les dije que no deben de preocuparse tanto, estoy bien y sé cuidarme sola.

 **— eso lo sabemos linda...**

 **— Sólo quiero que sigan confiando en mí, así como siempre lo han hecho... además si lo único que quieren es hablar con Figgins, ustedes ya tiene su número.**

Quinn observó la reacción de ambos hombres desde su escondite. El más alto y con lentes sólo se cruzo de brazos, mientras el más bajo soltó un suspiro antes de terminar sonriendo.

 **— bien, ya no nos apareceremos tan seguido por aquí —** dijo el más bajo.

 **— pero tienes que prometernos que nos llamarás en cada almuerzo —** agregó el otro

 **—... o un mensaje de texto por al menos.**

 **— hecho.**

Rachel se acercó a sus padres para darles un abrazo esperando poder tranquilizarlos con ello y fue en ese momento íntimo en el que Quinn, volvió a su escondite detrás de los casilleros.

 **— los acompañó a la salida —** dijo por último Rachel, antes de conducir a ambos hombres fuera de ahí.

por lo tanto la rubia aguardó en silencio a sabiendas qué Rachel regresaría por ese mismo pasillo, no sin antes hacer una llamada a una de sus animadoras.

 **— Kitty, estoy en el segundo pasillo que dobla a la salida lateral. Llega aquí lo antes posible.**

Si. Las amenazas y la intimidación era algo a lo qué Quinn sabía jugar muy bien, y esta vez no tendría por qué ser diferente.

 **— ¿Porque no te fuiste a casa con papis Berry?** — fue lo primero que escuchó Rachel al notar la presencia de Quinn.

 **— qué... ¿qué tanto fue lo que escuchaste?**

 **— lo suficiente para saber que no te gusta la atención tal y como parece —** la morena asintió conforme con la respuesta **— ¿porque? ¿acaso tenía que escuchar algo más?**

 **— para nada, yo solo... ¿se te ofrece algo conmigo, Quinn?**

 **— me gustaría que no —** el ceño de Rachel se frunció ante la respuesta mientras miraba como Quinn se dirigía más cerca a ella. **— pero me gustaría hablar acerca de Santana y Brittany**

 **— ¿qué es lo que sucede con ellas? —** Rachel se alarmó, pues a suponía que ella tenía que esperarlas a su salida de la práctica de animadoras por eso es que no había aceptado irse con sus padres **— ¿paso algo malo?**

Quinn sonrío con burla ante la preocupación qué dibuja el rostro de la chica frente a ella **— se encuentran bien, dando unas vueltas extras por pedido de la capitana, ósea yo... pero están bien.**

 **— Oh... entonces?**

 **— aléjate de ellas Berry —** fue al punto del asunto cuando noto la presencia de kitty por detrás de Rachel. **— porque no se qué clase obsesión tengas con lo mío desde que interferiste entre Finn y yo, o el porqué querías ser mi amiga aún cuando andabas con él. Pero con ellas es diferente.**

 **— son ellas las que se acercaron a mí, no puedo hacer nada.**

 **— Pero por supuesto que puedes Berry, sólo aléjate y es así de sencillo.**

 **— bueno sí pero...**

 **— bien, entonces quedamos en eso. —** la rubia sonrió y sin esperar respuesta se alejó de ella en dirección adónde se encontraba kitty. Tomo del brazo a la pequeña rubia con el intento de esconder lo que llevaba consigo en mano, pues si Rachel aceptaba así de fácil a sus demandas nada malo tenía porque pasar. A Rachel por el contrario le sorprendió la repentina aparición de Kitty ya que no sabía que hacia ahí, pero eso no lo impidió detener a Quinn en su intento de huida victoriosa.

 **— No voy a hacer eso Quinn. Las necesito.**

 **— ¡¿PERO PARA QUÉ MIERDA PUEDES NECESITARLAS?! —** la repentina alteración de Quinn, hizo que en el momento en que Kitty le entregó aquel vaso que llevaba a pedido, esta misma saliera huyendo de la situación fuera de aquel pasillo. Rachel no tardó en reconocer aquel vaso de granizada a la que estaba más que acostumbrada a ver casi todos los días.

 **— eso no va a servir de nada Quinn. —** su voz se escuchó temblorosa pues aunque esto de los granizados era habitual, hace tiempo que Quinn ya no se encargaba del trabajo sucio, por así decirlo. Tanto tiempo había pasado que Rachel creyó que el odio que Quinn tenía por ella podría ser casi inexistente... pero la mirada que tenía rubia sobre ella en este momento, le desmentía por completo aquella creencia.

 **— Esto no es lo que imaginas Berry. Esto no es un simple vaso con agua y hielo, porque me doy cuenta que a eso ya estas acostumbrada. Esto es pintura con extra secado rápido por si te lo preguntas. —** aseguro al mismo tiempo que introdujo un dedo en el vaso. El líquido era de color verde y Rachel pudo notarlo cuando el dedo de Quinn, escurriendo un hilo de la pintura viscosa, se mostró frente a ella. **— tú decides si eso es lo que quieres sobre tu ropa y cabello todos los días, si desobedeces lo que te estoy pidiendo ahora. —** Y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, Quinn limpio su dedo con pintura en el pecho del suéter que llevaba puesto Rachel — **Sólo aléjate de mis amigas y yo te dejaré en paz no sólo hoy, ni mañana, sino por el resto que nos queda de secundaria. Dejaré que Rachel Berry caminé libre por los pasillos, incluso te daré un saludo cordial cada vez que nos crucemos y si no quieres no lo haré.**

 **— ¿Y porqué no Simplemente somos amigas? las cuatro podríamos...**

 **— Esto no funciona así —** interrumpió **— es lo que yo quiera o nada. Lo único que tienes que hacer tú es decidir. Te alejas de mis amigas o...**

 **— ¡Quinn Fabray! —** La voz de Santana llamo por detrás de la rubia **— ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que tus amigas no somos de tu propiedad?**

 **— Mantente alejada de esto López —** Quinn respondió sin apartar la vista en ningún momento de Rachel. **— mi asunto es con la enana… ¡Berry! —** susurro al nombrarla para llamar su atención cuando noto que a la que miraba era a Santana por detrás **— sólo aléjate.**

Pero la negación llegó al instante **— Lo siento Quinn, no puedo. —** Y puede que lo que debió molestar a Quinn principalmente es el echo de que esto no había salido nada a su favor o la interrupción de Santana, pero lo que en realidad le había molestado es como Rachel se había atrevido valientemente a negarse sin ni siquiera mirarla al hacerlo, sólo porque su salvadora Santana, se encontraba en presencia.

Por eso es que su intención principal era que en ese mismo momento el vaso de pintura sería derramado en la cabeza de Rachel para finalmente irse y dejar al par de amigas solas, pero otra vez su plan mental fue destruido cuando sintió que alguien se lo arrebataba de su mano antes que pudiera suceder.

 **— ¿acaso esto no te hace sentir cansada? —** pregunto Santana siendo ella la nueva portadora del vaso con pintura, sonriendo apática al mirar el contenido antes de continuar **— Amenazar y agredir a todo aquel que no siga tus absurdas expectativas de popularidad, como si tuvieras toda la razón sólo por ser la consentida de Sue... —** Al mismo tiempo que Santana hablaba, al alrededor de ambas se fueron reuniendo algunas de las demás animadoras que también iban saliendo del entrenamiento, incluyendo a Brittany que aunque confundida por el enfrentamiento, se detuvo a un lado de Rachel tomándola del brazo para alejarla de la situación. **— En como cada día te esfuerzas al máximo para construir este reinado de terror en el que sólo sales beneficiada tú y cualquier imbécil que no se sienta bien consigo mismo sin hacer sentir mal a otro. En verdad Quinn ¿no te sientes cansada de ser la perra más odiada de McKinley? —** El público de animadoras quedó atónito ante las palabras de la latina, inclusive Brittany guardó silencio aún cuando quería intervenir sabiendo que nada de esto iba terminar bien.

— ¿Y **que me dices de ti, Santana? Intentando darme consejos cuando eres del mismo grupo de aquellos que llamas "imbéciles"... ¿Estás cansada de ser, como siempre, la segunda perra más odiada de McKinley?**

 **— Si. —** afirmó Santana sin dudarlo. **— Lo estoy.**

 **— Pues yo no. Y no me importa como te sientas tú ahora porque no te creo. —** Y Santana ya tenía una respuesta para ello, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tomar un aire para hablar, Quinn se adelantó en decir algo más **— Pero déjame que te proponga algo... —** dio un paso hacia atrás buscando entre la gente la presencia de aquella morena por la que toda esta escena se estaba llevando acabó. Cuando la encontró, tomando su brazo la llevo junto a ellas. **— Se que dije que no intervendría en cualquier cosa que ustedes planeaban hacer con ella, pero lo hice porque pensé que no era nada más serio que un simple plan de diversión tuyo, pero ya veo que no. Hoy evitaste que todas mis chicas tocarán a tu protegida amenzanadolas sin mi autorización. Pero sabes que en cualquier momento yo puedo dar reversa a ese mandato y todo volverá a ser como siempre.**

 **— No te atrevas a...**

 **— Pero espera un poco Santana —** Incluso con el mal sabor que la rubia se estaba llevando ante tal comportamiento que su mejor amiga estaba teniendo, Quinn quiso ceder un poco sabiendo que lo que iba a proponer era algo que sus amigas podrían llegar a no perdonar. **— tienes razón y ustedes no son de mi propiedad. Yo las dejaré en paz y daré por terminada nuestra amistad desde aquí.**

 **— Quinn, no es necesario...**

 **— Lo es —** intervino sin querer escuchar nada más de lo que dijera Santana, pues no quería dar marcha atrás a su decisión. **— pero antes quiero que hagas algo por mí, algo que me haga recordar el porque eras mi mejor amiga.**

Santana asintió y Quinn no pudo más que tragarse el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta antes de volver a hablar. **— eso que tienes en la mano, sólo por una última vez haz eso que tanto nos divertía —** dijo al mismo tiempo que aún sosteniendo el brazo de Rachel, la atrajo frente a ella para darle a entender a Santana lo que quería. **— por los viejos tiempos.**

Santana miro a Rachel, quien asintió comprendiendo que esto tenía que suceder. Que para salir de esta situación alguien tenía que terminar con la pintura sobre su rostro. Y era obvio que ella sería la "afortunada". Asintió para que Santana comprendiera que si esto sucedía ella no se molestaría en lo absoluto.

 **— No lo voy a hacer. —** La latina se negó y aunque creyó que Quinn insistiría en obtener esto, le sorprendió cuando la respuesta de la rubia fue un simple:

 **— Bien. —** acompañada de una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le arrebató de la mano el vaso de pintura y se lo ofreció a la morena. **— entonces hazlo tú Berry.**

 **— ¿q... que? —** Rachel titubeo sin saber el motivo por el cual tomo aquel vaso que Quinn le había ofrecido.

 **— Si Santana no lo quiere hacer, hazlo tú. Y yo prometo que desde ahora nadie más te va a molestar, incluyéndome… así que**

 **— pero, yo nunca he hecho esto — Santana frunció el ceño ante tal respuesta sin negación alguna a cometer tal acto. Sin en cambio Quinn** , no pudo más que sonreír aún más. ¿acaso Rachel lo iba a hacer? Ambas se cuestionaron internamente, observando la lucha que la morena estaba teniendo consigo misma al mismo tiempo que alternaba su mirada entre el vaso y Santana.

— **No necesitas ser una profesional para hacer algo tan simple... ¿verdad Santana?**

 **Una frase.**

Una simple frase fue suficiente para que Santana comprendiera el porque Quinn estaba haciendo todo esto, el porque Quinn se estaba comportando de esta manera tan incongruente y posesiva. Una simple frase que la llevó a recordar 2 años atrás el como comenzó todo el reinado de Quinn y las unholy trinity. Una frase que ella misma había dicho a Quinn tiempo atrás. Y la palabra "karma" inevitablemente fue en lo que terminó pensando Santana.

 **— Sólo apunta y tira, Berry. Nada más que eso... Y si eso no funciona ¿que te parece recordar un poco todo los granizados que Santana te ha tirado al rostro por años?**

 **— Seguramente los mismo que tú Fabray. —** agregó Santana en su defensa obteniendo una mirada furiosa de la rubia.

 **— Hazlo Berry o te aseguro que no sólo tu vida va a ser un infierno desde ahora, sino que la de tus nuevas amigas también. —** Quinn dio por determinado sin dejar de mirar a Santana. No estaba jugando, está era una amenaza para ellas y las amenazas era algo a lo que Quinn sabía jugar a la perfección, porque intimidar a la gente era su especialidad.

Sólo que está vez, con lo único que no contó Quinn, fue que al girar la cabeza para mirar el porque Rachel no hacía caso a su demanda, está misma se atrevería a hacer algo que nunca nadie había hecho en McKinley.

Rachel Berry arrojó un vaso de pintura color verde a un uniforme de cherrio... a uno el cual pertenecía a Quinn Fabray.

 **o/o/o**

Los silencios largos, casi sepulcros, no eran algo a lo que se sentía realmente cómoda Brittany. Siempre que llegaba a suceder alguno a su alrededor no tardaba nada en deshacerse de ellos, ya fuese diciendo lo primero que se le ocurriera, haciendo un ruido gracioso o empezando a cantar de la nada. Incluso alguna vez a sus 10 años, lo hizo en un funeral. El funeral de su tío Phil, cuando se suponía que era el momento en el que todos debían guardar silencio en respeto, Brittany comenzó a cantar en murmuró bajo. La familia se percató de ello, pero nadie intervino en silenciarla porque sabían como funcionaba Brittany y más aún cuando aquella canción que cantaba, se trataba de la canción favorita del tío Phil. Incluso cuando el tiempo del silencio terminó algunos se le unieron para así despedir al querido tío.

Pero en esta ocasión no parecía que tuviera algo que decir, nada que hiciera que el ambiente denso que se dio desde el momento en el que Rachel tiro pintura verde sobre Quinn, desapareciera. Ni siquiera ninguna de las demás animadoras, mirando la escena, se atrevieron apenas y a respirar. Santana por su parte, estaba en blanco, temiendo no por su vida, sino por la de Rachel y no saber si está vez podría defenderla de lo que podría aproximarse. La latina ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos, que mantuvo cerrados cuando creyó que aquel vaso de pintura sería lanzado a ella.

Rachel era la única que estaba mirando fijamente a Quinn, no con miedo, sino más bien con arrepentimiento de lo que había echo. Lo primero que quiso hacer fue acercarse a Quinn y pedirle miles de disculpas. Pero cuando está misma la miro y no de la forma furiosa en la que pensó que haría, decidió dar un paso en reversa.

 **— Quinn... —** apenas salió en un susurro **— lo...**

 **— Ni se te ocurra. —** advirtió la rubia con un tono de voz casi quebrado **— En tu vida Rachel Berry, te vuelvas a acercar a mi. Y eso también va para ustedes. —** señalo a Santana antes de dar la espalda al tumulto de chicas presentes y desaparecer por uno de los pasillos.

El silencio regreso en si y aun nadie se atrevía a mover ni un músculo o decir algo. Por su parte en la cabeza de Brittany, pasaron tantas cosas en un simple segundo hasta un punto en el que todo dio un "click" que la hizo ir a donde se encontraba Rachel y Santana.

 **— Tienes que ir detrás de ella. —** se dirigió a Rachel.

 **— ¿qué? NO! Yo no voy.**

 **— Eso no es buena idea Brittany —** dijo Santana al notar la expresión de pánico que la morena más baja tenía en el rostro.

 **— Lo es! Mira Rachel, tú lo... —** Brittany se silencio al instante en que noto como no sólo eran sus amigas quien la escuchaban con total atención, sino que también el tumulto de animadoras alrededor. Santana se dio cuenta de lo mismo y no tardó en ahuyentar a las chicas. Después de un par de segundos en los que grito órdenes y amenazas hacia ellas para que se fueran, el pasillo quedó sólo para las tres. Aunque cuando se giro para encontrarse nuevamente con Brittany y Rachel, la única imagen que encontró fue la de su novia.

 **— ¿a dónde fue?**

 **— Con Quinn.**

 **— ¿porque la enviaste ahí Britt? ¿No sabes que esa es una muerte segura?** — la rubia soltó una risa inocente — **Y no te rías que es cierto. Ahora hay que ir a detenerla lo antes...**

Pero Brittany detuvo la ida de Santana jalándola del brazo para posicionarla frente a ella. **— Eres tan linda cuando estas preocupada. —** Santana se sonrojo pero no dejó que eso la distrajera de su propósito.

 **— No estoy jugando Brittany, hay que ir por Rachel.**

 **— Ella va a estar bien. —** aseguro robándose un beso de la latina. **— ¿confías en mi, no?**

Con un suspiro vencido, Santana asintió rodeando la cintura de su chica con los brazos antes de preguntar **— ¿porque crees que estará bien?**

 **— por que es Quinn...**

 **— y es por eso que deberías estar igual de angustiada de lo que estoy yo.**

Brittany negó antes de agregar **— además ella estaba triste.**

 **— Eso se lo busco. Y absolutamente eso no me está convenciendo de no ir a evitar ese enfrentamiento.**

 **— ¿ah no? Y que me dices de quizá... esto —** murmuró acercándose a su oído para dejar un beso en el lóbulo, después dejó otro sobre su mejilla para finalizar con uno sobre los labios antes de profundizar un cuarto beso.

 **— Brittany... —** Santana alcanzó a murmurar cuando la rubia se alejó para mirarla.

 **— Quinn estaba triste San, no enojada. Lo pude ver en sus ojos. Ella no necesita a quien golpear a ahora sino quien la escuché. Tu y yo ya lo hicimos algunas veces y así es como nos ganamos su confianza... creo que está vez puede ser turno de alguien que siempre ha querido tener la amistad de Quinn.**

 **o/o/o**

 **— ¿qué haces aquí? —** Quinn pregunto al mismo tiempo que tomo algunos trozos de papel del dispensador que se encontraba en los baños, para así con ellos limpiar los restos de pintura sobre su rostro y lo que llegó al cabello. **— ¿acaso no quedó en claro que no te quería cerca? —** Rachel asintió aún sabiendo que Quinn ni siquiera la estaba mirando y guardó silencio sin saber que hacía exactamente a ahí, y el porque la simple frase "Quinn te necesita" que le había dicho Brittany la convenció de venir tras la líder de animadoras... porque ¿en qué podría Quinn necesitarla? Si es ella misma es la que había ocasionado que está escena estuviese ocurriendo **— si piensas que es un buen momento para venir a burlarte de mi, estas muy... ¡aaah! ¡Maldita sea ! —** terminó quejándose por el ardor que sintió en el ojo izquierdo cuando lo que le escurría de la cabeza le entró en el, así que rápidamente volvió a abrir el grifo frente a ella para tomar agua de el y lavarse nuevamente. Cuando supuestamente creyó que había podido limpiar la mayor parte de pintura que había en la parte frente de su cabello y sus ojos ya no ardían, cerró la llave de agua y se miro al espejo por unos segundos para confirmar que si, había empeorado el desastre que tenía. Así que terminó suspirando y mirando el reflejo de Rachel tras ella.

Ambas se miraron durante un largo tiempo sin saber que decir o que hacer... hasta que Quinn se recargo en la pared más cercana antes de desatar su cola del pelo, después se deslizó hasta el suelo hasta quedar sentada en el, revolviéndose el cabello sin preocuparse que lo estuviera arruinando aún más.

 **— Quinn... —** Rachel murmuró dando un paso tentativo más cerca de donde se encontraba la rubia. **— lo sient...**

 **— No hagas eso. —** la detuvo en el instante en el que supo donde se dirigían las palabras de Rachel. **— preferiría que te burlaras de mi aspecto o me insultaras por ser quien soy, pero disculparte es lo peor que puedes hacer ahora.**

 **— no podría reírme de la situación.**

Quinn sonrió de manera sarcástica **— ¿pero aún así puedes tirar pintura sobre mi, no? — Rachel se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada. —** sólo vete de aquí Berry.

Rachel asintió y estuvo dispuesta a irse para dejar las cosas como estaban sabiendo que la situación no podía empeorarse más... pero al estar frente a la puerta sosteniendo la manija, se detuvo pensando que está podría ser tal vez la última vez que ella y Quinn tendrían un enfrentamiento como ya eran de costumbre, en los que terminaban discutiendo pero al final siempre terminaban cantando en la sala del club glee como si nada hubiera pasado, sabía que esto no volvería a pasar porque ella ya no pertenecía al club y además sus días en McKinley estaban contados. **— Tú no deberías estar actuando como la víctima aquí... —** dijo llamando la atención de Quinn. No sabía lo que estaba diciendo pero las palabras salían de su boca queriendo alargar la conversación lo más posible, aunque sabía que no sería por mucho: **—... tampoco deberías sentir lástima por ti misma o siquiera estar molesta conmigo porque las cosas no salieron como lo esperabas. —** Y ya está, con esto dicho pensó en salir de ahí, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta Quinn se levantó del suelo y se acercó con rapidez a ella empujando la puerta con su cuerpo para volver a cerrarla, y evitar la huida de Rachel.

 **— ¿A eso le llamas palabras hirientes?**

 **— No estoy... no te.. no estoy intentando herirte. —** titubeo la morena de forma torpe por la abrupta reacción y acercamiento exagerado de Quinn, pues prácticamente la rubia ahora estaba sobre ella.

 **— Siempre he pensado que es demasiado extraño la forma en la que actúas. —** dijo Quinn con el ceño fruncido sin alejarse un centímetro **— Te he echo prácticamente una millón de cosas imperdonables y por las cuál deberías odiarme, pero sin embargo ni siquiera puedes darme un insulto. También te he dicho un millón de veces que te alejes de mi, pero siempre terminamos en un conversación a solas hablando de cosas que ni siquiera Santana sabe de mi. Pero así como de condescendiente eres conmigo… también eres está persona que me quito el novio sin arrepentimiento, que le dijo a todos en el club glee que yo estaba embarazada de Puckerman cuando ni siquiera me había echo una prueba para desmentirlo. Ocasionando que Finn terminará conmigo, Puck no se acercará a mi por un largo tiempo, que todos en la escuela me vieran como la zorra de McKinley y lo peor... fue que Sue me sacó de las animadoras lo que restaba del año como castigo a esos rumores.**

 **— Quinn...**

 **— pero lo gracioso aquí es... —** Quinn no la dejo hablar sabiendo que lo vendría de Rachel al escuchar todo esto serían disculpas, disculpas y más disculpas, las cuales no necesitaba **—... que nada de eso me importó en realidad. Cuando Finn terminó conmigo sentí una libertad de estar fingiendo una relación que no quería desde un principio, Puckerman dejó de acosarme con ser la pareja caliente de la escuela, los insultos de cualquiera nunca me han importado y lo de las animadoras puede que me haya dolido al principio, pero descansar por unas semanas de los duros entrenamientos de Sue fueron las mejores vacaciones de mi vida. En resumen has echo cosas que pudieron lastimarme fuertemente, pero sin saberlo me han librado de algunos demonios que yo misma me busco... ¿crees que debería de agradecértelo?**

 **— No es necesario. —** se apresuró a responder.

 **— Eso pensé —** Quinn suspiro al mismo tiempo que se alejó de Rachel al darse cuenta lo muy cerca que se encontraban **— Pero lo que sucede con Santana y Brittany es diferente. Ellas en verdad me importan y su amistad es lo único que tengo. Si aún cuando nada de lo que sucedió en el pasado me afectó del todo y reaccione a la defensiva, lo que sucede ahora es real. Todas las amenazas, insultos, ataques... todo eso en verdad es lo que quería hacer.**

 **— Eso quiere decir que los granizados, dibujos obscenos en el baño y eso... ¿nunca los habías querido hacer realmente? —** se atrevió a cuestionar a la rubia quien se encogió de hombros.

 **— No te voy a negar que tuvo su parte divertida, pero lo que te he hecho fue más porque creí que era lo que tenía que hacer y no porque en verdad lo quisiera. —** admitió para sorpresa de Rachel. Quinn le quitó importancia al asunto continuado con lo que quería decir realmente a todo este asunto **— Te quiero lejos de mis amigas y lo que voy hacer ahora es mi última esperanza de lograrlo, ya que parece que nada más va a funcionar.**

 **— amenazarme no va a funcionar. —** negó sabiendo a la perfección ese detalle.

— **Rachel. —** el simple mencionar de su nombre por los labios de Quinn era algo que no sucedía muy seguido, incluso podría apostar que por todos este tiempo de ser compañeras de escuela y rivalidad, Quinn sólo lo había mencionado menos de 5 veces. Pero esa simple mención la hizo ponerse muy nerviosa por dentro... y lo que vino a continuación lo hizo por fuera: "¿acaso Quinn se estaba arrodillado?" Fue lo primero que se cuestiono a si misma cuando, literal, vio como eso estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos. **— ... te lo pido por favor, no me quites a mis amigas... —** Quiso poder ayudar a Quinn a levantarse, quizá dar un par de pasos hacia atrás asustada por lo que ocurría o quizá salir corriendo de ahí, pero se había quedado congelada sin saber que hacer o que decir. **— por favor.**

 _— Díselo —_ Los pies de Rachel reaccionaron con pasos alejándose cuando alguien que no había sido Quinn, se había dirigido a ella. _— admite lo que sientes. —_ se trataba del mismísimo Ryder.

El chico se encontraba justo unos pasos más atrás de Quinn, mirándola fijamente .

 **— Este no es el momento —** dijo Rachel apenas en un hilo de voz dirigiéndose a él.

 **— ¿disculpa? —** pregunto la rubia algo extrañada del porque Rachel miraba detrás de ella.

 _— entonces dile que no. No vas a dejar a las únicas 2 personas que te han ofrecido su amistad sólo por ella._

 **— ¿Berry? —** Llamo Quinn. Pero Rachel se quedó en silencio no sabiendo a quien responderle o que exactamente responder.

 _— di algo Rachel._

 **— No deberías estar aquí. —** Se había empezado a poner temblorosa junto con su voz y Quinn se dio cuenta de esto.

 _— estoy aquí porque sabes que no tendrás otra oportunidad como esta, es ahora o nunca._

 **— Berry? —** volvió a llamar Quinn obteniendo la atención de la morena sólo por un segundo, hasta que Ryder volvió a hablar.

 _— niega lo que ella quiere o admite lo que sientes..._

 **— ¡cállate!**

 **— ¿Que? —** Quinn volvió a interviene sin saber nada.

 _—... recuerda que no estarás por mucho tiempo aquí._

 **— ¡que te calles! —** mascullo un poco más fuerte haciendo que Quinn se pusiera de pie.

 **— ¡Te estoy hablando Berry! —** / _— ¡sólo hazlo Rachel! —_

 **— ¡QUÉ ME DEJES EN PAZ! —** grito sin poder evitarlo cuando las voces de quinn y Ryder hablaron al mismo tiempo.

La imagen de Ryder desapareció para ese momento y Quinn ya estaba cerca de ella tomándola de los hombros.

 **— ¿qué sucede contigo? —** dijo cuando al fin Rachel la miraba a ella y no a la pared detrás **— ¿estas bien?**

Rachel negó al mismo tiempo que terminó asistiendo y alejándose del agarre de la rubia. **— No hagas esto.**

 **— ¿hacer que? Si la que se alteró como una loca fuiste tú.**

 **— hacer como si una simple pizca de ti se preocupara por mi. —** dijo en un suspiro pesado — **Y no después de pedirme que me aleje de las únicas 2 personas que se han preocupado por mi en estos últimos días. Porque podré tener el gran talento de cantar e incluso ser condescendiente con las personas que no se lo merecen… como contigo. Pero también soy egoísta. Y más con cosas que siempre he querido. No puedes pedirme que me aleje de mis amigas, no cuando tú misma te has esforzado por que nadie más se me acerqué.**

 **— ¿me estas culpando por el fracaso de vida social que tienes?**

 **— ¿a quién más sino a la persona que se ha vivido toda la secundaria etiquetándome como la perdedora de McKinley? Aquel blanco fácil de la cual todos pueden burlarse y nadie puede acercarse porque podrían terminar igual.**

 **— No soy la única que te ha tratado así, Santana también...**

 **— pero si la única que me duele —** Rachel soltó sin poder evitarlo.

Porque Ryder tenía razón, esto tenía que hacerlo ahora o se iría de McKinley con todo y sentimientos. Además ¿qué más podría perder? si de todas formas Quinn nunca había querido tener alguna clase de amistad con ella. Que más daba si después de su confesión la terminará odiando.

 **— que... ¿que quieres decir con eso?**

 **— Cualquier cosa que haya hecho en el pasado nunca ha sido con la intención de lastimarte, Quinn. Admito que creí haberme enamorado de Finn y por eso fue que salí con él, pero supe que lo que teníamos nosotros no fue más que una conexión en el escenario. Después de que terminamos pensé en enfocar mi siguiente año en sólo los estudios y la música.**

Rachel se detuvo intentando ordenar las miles de palabras que rondaban en su cabeza con la amenaza de salir de sus boca que parecían tan correctas como incorrectas de decir a la vez. Y aún por extraño que pareciera los nervios habían desaparecido de su sistema para dar paso a un seguridad interna que no sabía de donde estaba saliendo. Miro a Quinn que se encontraba un poco alejada a ella, podía notar la pintura verde entre las puntas del pelo rubio suelto, las gran mancha al frente del logo de su uniforme y las pequeñas que estaban entre sus brazos y falda. La piel de su rostro ya no estaba tan enrojecida como cuando había llegado. — **... no se que me pasó en los primeros días de regreso a clases, porque cuando te vi nuevamente con el uniforme de las animadoras por los pasillos, caminando como si el año anterior no hubiera pasado o no te hubiera afectado en nada. Termine mirándote cada vez de diferente manera. Ya te admiraba por el simple echo de que siempre transmites una confianza que nadie más podría tener, pero está vez mi admiración se sentía tan diferente que termine sabiendo que lo que yo sentía por ti ya no era sólo eso… además, también fui capaz de ver más allá de lo que querías mostrar.**

 **— ¿Que tonterías dices Berry? —** Quinn se intentó burlar sin éxito porque ni siquiera una risa fingida pudo hacer.

 **— Te vi sonreír cuando las nuevas animadoras se acercaban para halagar cada cosa que hacías o decías y pude notar que nada de ello te gustaba. Vi como Sam y demás chicos se esforzaban por conquistarte y aún cuando tú no querías tener una relación aceptaste tener citas con ellos. Se que dices llevar una dieta rigurosa pero aun así siempre cargas con una barra de chocolate por que aquello es tu debilidad, odias las verduras y el beicon es tu comida favorita. Eres supersticiosa a cualquier creencia ilógica pero aun así vas a la Iglesia cada domingo y evitas pasar por debajo de las escaleras situadas en medio de cualquier camino. También se que tocas el piano aún cuando nos dijiste que no tocas ningún instrumento y podría quizás decirte un par de cosas más... pero no se como hacerlo sin que pienses que soy una completa maniática que está obsesionada contigo.**

 **— creo que es tarde. —** apenas susurro la rubia.

Rachel negó mordiéndose el labio inferior **— No estoy obsesionada contigo —** quiso dejar en claro antes de que su corazón comenzará a latir de una forma desmesurada, que casi la hace creer que lo que estaba teniendo en ese instante era un infarto y no un ataque de nervios, pues estaba apunto de decir algo que incluso a ella misma le había costado tanto admitir hasta hace unos días que se despertó en aquel hospital y lo único que quería es que Quinn la fuera a visitar para poder sentirse mejor. Así que tomando toda la valentía que podía obtener en ese momento de su vida, se acercó a Quinn antes de continuar hablando. **— Estoy enamorada de ti. —** Y al decirlo le fue inevitable no soltar las lágrimas que ya estaban amenazando desde hace un rato en el que estaba hablando sobre lo que sabía de Quinn. Pero aún con lágrimas en los ojos nunca dejó de mirar a la rubia para poder transmitir más allá de lo que podía dar en las palabras. **— Y no se en que momento pasó o que es lo que ocasionó que me sintiera así contigo, pero se que desde mucho antes yo he querido...** — se detuvo cuando noto que su mirada ya no estaba en lo ojos de Quinn, sino más bien el los labios entre abiertos de esta misma. No quiso volver a levantar la mirada porque sino sabría cual estaba siendo la reacción de la rubia al estar mirándola de esta forma tan descarada. Así que en lugar de hacer eso, aprovechó que Quinn aún no se movía para terminar de una vez con todo esto. **— siempre he querido saber a qué saben los fuegos artificiales.**

Y con eso último, se acercó aún mucho más a Quinn para sostener su mano en uno de los hombros de la rubia y así poder juntar sus labios con los de ella en un beso que no tenía planeado.


	9. Chapter 8: El Karma

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

 **Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

 **De Ryan Murphy y/o FOX**

* * *

 **Título:** And After That? (¿Y después que?).

 **Personajes:** Rachel Berry / Quinn Fabray / Ryder Lynn / Santana López / Brittany S. Pierce.

 **Sinopsis:** Después de un sueño, que tuvo durante un desmayo durante los ensayos del club glee. Rachel decide que tiene que ser honesta con todo el mundo. Y eso cambiara por completo su vida pero... ¿Y después que?

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: El Karma.**

Para el budismo las leyes del karma dictan que en cada reencarnación vuelves condicionado por lo que realizaste en vidas anteriores. Mientras que popularmente también se lo conoce como ley de causa y efecto. Eso quiere decir que tú puedes elegir entre el bien y el mal, pero tal elección se verá reflejada en tu futuro con consecuencias positivas o negativas, según como te hayas comportado.

A ese concepto se le puede concocer como karma espiritual o religioso, sin embargo la palabra karma se ha extendido a toda la sociedad, no hace faltar ser budista para creer que el karma existe. Personas de todo el mundo usan a diario la palabra karma en su vocablo cotidiano y sin ser religiosos. Y cuando alguien ocasiona un mal más de una vez habrás pensado que el karma se encargará de esa persona.

Pero que clase de Karma Rachel pudo haber estado pagando para que todo lo que estaba haciendo últimamente saliera mejor de lo que pensó. Como por ejemplo, cuando empezó con todo esto de la honestidad no estaba del todo segura de si sus compañeros la tomarían en serio, pero cuando tuvo a muchos preocupados por ella y a otros asombrados por las cosas buenas que dijo supo que todo había salido bien. Después estaban Santana y Brittany, las 2 amigas que habían conseguido recientemente... Pero nada de ello se comparaba con lo que estaba sucediendo con Quinn Fabray.

Rachel imagino en algunas ocasiones en como se le declararía a Quinn, sólo como por simple fantasía nunca creyendo ser tan valiente como para hacerlo. En todas sus fantasías siempre todo terminaba de igual manera, como cuando imaginaba diciéndole a Quinn aquellas fuertes palabras como "Estoy enamorada de ti" ella ya podía escuchar los insultos y burlas de la rubia hacia su persona, y en como todo esto terminaría en un llanto incontrolable y un corazón roto, el suyo.

Así que en sus planes de vida nunca había estado la posibilidad de alguna vez hablar con la rubia de este asunto, incluso después de descubierto sus sentimientos, por su propio bien se alejó de Quinn lo poco que le quedaba, después de todo ellas no tenían más que el club glee como lo único que las acercaba. Así que en clases siempre intento sentarse lo más lejos de ella y tener el mínimo contacto visual, probablemente Quinn nunca noto la diferencia. Pero ahora todo había cambiado en estos últimos días. Se iba de McKinley y no quería llevarse estos sentimientos con ella, y tampoco es que quisiera que Quinn cargará con ellos, pero estaba más que segura que la rubia sabría como desaserse de ellos fácilmente, cosa que para ella no era para nada sencillo y no creía que algún día podría hacerlo, no por ahora.

No mentía cuando dijo que no sabía el momento en que se había fijado en ella de esta manera, pues ciertamente no recordaba para nada el momento en el que verla cruzar las puertas de un salón que compartían o las del club glee la hacían sonreír internamente, en como su corazón latía un poquito más rápido cuando se la cruzaba por uno de los pasillos, en lo nerviosa que podía ponerse cuando la miraba y dirigía sus palabras a ella. No recordaba el momento en el que se convirtió en su último pensamiento al dormir y rememorar la última vez que la había visto en el día. Tampoco recordaba la primera vez que se descubrió a si misma pensando en como sería tomarla de la mano, caminar a su lado todos los días llevando una conversación que sólo ella dos pudieran entender, poder hablar con ella lo más cerca posible que incluso compartirían el mismo aliento, llamarla o mandar un mensaje diario para desearle las buenas noches y días... y en lo que podrían saber y sentir al besarla.

Rachel no recordaba en que momento comenzó a sentir todo esto, pero del único momento que pudo estar segura que si recordaba era aquel en el que se admito a si misma que estába enamorada de Quinn Fabray.

Eso sucedió casi 4 mese atrás en su habitación. Se encontraba en su escritorio mirando pensativa a las afueras por la ventana, sus ojos estaban fijos a las hojas revoloteantes por el aire del gran árbol que se encontraba en su jardín, pero su atención más bien estaba enfocada a los pensamientos dentro de su cabeza. Suspiro suavemente con una apenas perceptible sonrisa cuando la voz de Quinn pudo repetirse en un recuerdo que estába teniendo.

•~•~•~•

 _ **— ¿que es lo que sientes? —** La rubia había llegado de la nada sentándose en el asiento vacio que estába a su lado. La pregunta la hizo después de haber tomado la mano de Rachel y dirigirla a su pecho para que está la pusiera sobre el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón. Rachel miro su mano que estába por encima del uniforme de cherrio que vestía Quinn pero por debajo de las dos manos de esta misma, y trago en seco cuando llevo su atención a Quinn, quien la miraba expectante a una respuesta._

 _ **— ¿qué? —** fue lo único que pudo decir pues su confusión a este tipo de interacción que estába teniendo con Quinn la tomo por sorpresa. Obviamente no sabía que estaba haciendo Quinn y porque había llegado de la nada a tomar su mano para ponerla sobre su pecho, pero la situacion la estaba poniendo tan nerviosa que sintió sus mejillas enrojecer en un segundo. Así que el "¿que?" para ella, significaba las mil y un preguntas que tenía sobre lo que estaba pasando pero principalmente a lo que Quinn habia dicho, porque para ser sincera no había entendido nada de lo que pregunto aún cuando si escucho a la perfección la voz de Quinn._

 _ **— ¿que es lo que sientes? —** volvió a repetir haciendo presión a la mano de Rachel para que se pegara más a su pecho._

 _ **— eeehh... —** balbuceo Rachel sin saber que responder cuando en lo único que podía pensar es en lo escaso que su mano se encontraba al pecho de Quinn, aquellos que la mayoría de hombres, y seguramente también mujeres, morirían por tocar pero que seguramente sólo Finn, como su ex novio, había tenido la fortuna de hacer. Rachel se sintió tan mal cuando se dio cuenta en lo que estaba pensando y se castigo mordiendose el interior de su mejilla para tambien apartar aquellos pensamientos. Quinn aún esperaba su respuesta. **— Nada. No siento nada. —** respondió esperado a que eso le bastará a la rubia para que soltara su mano, no porque quisiera alejarse realmente pero temía a que su mano pudiera reaccionar incosientemente y quizá bajar a... bueno a bajar o incluso a querer aferrarse al uniforme para así nunca separarse de ella. Patética, se escupió mentalmente a si misma._

 _ **— ¿estas segura? Mira siente bien, no está uuhm... como que latiendo un poco más fuera de lo normal.**_

 _Quiso fruncir el ceño extrañada por la incistecia de Quinn, pero sin embargo sólo se relamio los labios intentando concentrarse en lo que pedía que sintiera. Miro nuevamente su mano y se concentró en el latido que de podía apenas percibir debajo de su mano._

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5 latidos y para ella no había nada fuera de lo normal... 6, 7, 8, 9 latidos y aún seguía igual... 10, 11, 12 y normal._

 _ **— Esta bien, digo, no soy doctora ni tengo una mínima experiencia más de lo que veo en Grey's Anatomy pero... está normal. —** Quinn asintió sin liberar su mano antes de murmurar._

 _ **— eso es lo que creí. —** El tono que utilizó para decir aquello fue como si se hubiera liberado de algo y aunque Rachel quiso preguntar supo que fue demasiado tarde cuando la profesora de la clase había llegado, y así tan rápido como llegó Quinn, se levantó y se fue a su asiento correspondiente dejando a Rachel, no sólo con la confusión de lo que había sucedido sino también con aquel pulso irregular que Quinn buscaba dentro de su pecho_.

 _Al terminar de recordar la última interacción que tuvo con Quinn el día de ayer, Rachel recosto la cabeza en el escritorio usando sus brazos como almohada y sin dejar de mirar fuera a la ventana. Sabía que ya no podía negarse más a lo que estába sintiendo, a aquello que hizo que ya no quisiera volver a intentar un noviazgo con Finn este año, este sentimiento que la hacia sonreír de la nada aún cuando nada interesante estuviera pasando alrededor..._

 _ **— Estoy enamorada... —** se murmuró a si misma antes de enderazarse bruscamente en su asiento y mirar la pantalla de su computadora frente a ella. Le había llegado un mensaje en su correo y el sonido la había sobresaltado. Y no es como si pensará que alguien la había escuchado decir aquellas palabras, pero no pudo evitar mirar la cámara frontal de la pantalla de manera paranoica preguntadose si había alguna forma de que alguien la hubiera hackeado, y ahora la estuvieran vigilando habiendo escuchado lo que dijo, y ahora quisieran amenazarla con divulgar la información y... detuvo sus pensamientos paranoicos dándose cuenta que estba reaccionado estúpidamente pues aunque lo que pensará fuera cierto, cosa que obviamente no era cierto, no habia dicho nombres en ningún momento. Nunca se escucho decir:_

 _ **— Estoy enamorada de Quinn Fabray.** Y está vez si lo dijo, importandole muy poco si había un espía del otro lado de su pantalla, aunque por dentro ya sabía que eso era uno de esos pensamientos irracionales que tenía cuando no sabía que hacer con sus sentimientos._

 _Estaba apunto de abrir aquel correo que le había llegado recientemente pero antes de que eso sucediera, su pantalla fue invadida por una solicitud a una vídeo llamada. La aceptó sin duda al ver que se trataba de su mejor amigo de la infancia y ahora amigo cibernético, Ryder._

 _ **[ ¿ya leíste mi correo? ].** Ella nego mirado a su amigo del otro lado de la pantalla y por lo único que podía ver, él chico vestía una simple camiseta roja y su peinado era el mismo corte de hongo moderno que tenía cuando lo volvió a reencontrar hace más de 1 año atrás. Era guapo y Rachel no lo iba negar, pero por suerte ella nunca pudo verlo de otra forma más que un simple amigo y por doble suerte con Ryder sucedía lo mismo. Rachel quería decirle el reciente descubrimiento que había tenido sobre sus sentimientos pues Ryder fue el primero en darse cuenta que algo en ella había cambiado últimamente, sin embargo lo único que pudo hacer fue escuchar lo que su amigo tenía por hablar._

 _ **[ ¡¿porque no lo has hecho?! Te lo mande hace 1 minuto. ].** Rodó los ojos ante el dramatismo de Ryder. Rachel aún se preguntaba como es que terminaron siendo tan amigos cuando ambos eran igual de dramáticos, pero claro, ambos eran aspirantes a un futuro en Broadway y las cosas en común eran inevitables._

 _ **— Estaba apunto de hacerlo. —** hablo al fin._

 _ **[ ¿te sucede algo? ].** Rachel maldijo internamente "¿cómo es que Ryder podía darse cuenta de que algo le sucedía con sólo verla, incluso a través de una pantalla?" _

_**— ¿y que es lo que decía el correo? —** Y aunque Ryder se dio cuenta de que la morena evadio su pregunta, por ahora lo dejo pasar sabiendo que Rachel hablaría cuando estuviera preparada._

 _ **[ Pues como te había visto conectada decía que me hicieras una vídeo llamada inmediata ].**_

 _ **— lo siento.**_

 _El chico sonrió encongiendose de hombros **[ como sea. Necesito tu ayuda ].** Esta vez Rachel asintió provocando un ligero fruncido en el ceño de Ryder por lo callada y cortante que estába, pero se prometió que antes de que está llamada terminará le iba a sacar lo que se que su amiga tuviera en la cabeza, por ahora sólo le daría tiempo. **[ Recuerdas que te dije que presentaremos "west side story" en la escuela ¿no? Pues está mañana la profesora Twain, público la lista de los elegidos y ya cada quien tiene su papel menos yo y Harry porque al parecer para ella es muy difícil elegir a Tony ¿lo puedes creer? ]** pregunto soltando una risilla sin gracia y sin esperar respuesta prosiguió **[ quiere que nos preparamos y el lunes haremos una presentación para ella y no se si cantar algo del mismo musical o algo fuera de ello ¿tu que dices? ]**_

 _Silencio._

 _Eso es lo que Ryder consiguió de Rachel cuando espero por largos segundos, al principio creyó que lo que hacía su amiga era pensar en una canción perfecta para él en el repertorio de su mente, pero no fue así... Rachel en realidad iba a explotar, le diría todo a Ryder sobre sus sentimientos no sólo por la eterna confianza que le tenía al chico, sino porque ella era una persona que tenía que expresar sus sentimientos. Ella no tenía más amigos en la escuela en los que confiar, sus padres no era una opción porque la invadirian de preguntas más que incómodas e innecesarias y... Quinn?_

 _ **— ¡Dios! —** gimio en voz alta cubriendose el rostro. Quinn no era una opción porque seguramente más que insultarla, ella la mataría._

 _ **— [ Rae ¿que suced.. ]**_

 _ **— ¡Quinn Fabray es lo que sucede! —** respondió descubriendose el rostro para mirarlo. **— Ella y en no saber lo que hago con esto que estoy sintiendo, quiero decir, acabó de descubrir que parece que estoy enamorada de ella y tendría que estar feliz por descubrir que era eso lo que me tenía tan distraída y pensando todo el tiempo en ella. Pero tampoco puedo evitar sentirme más asustada por ello, por la persona en la que tuve que fijarme porque ¡por favor Ryder! Se trata de Quinn Fabray, la chica que me ha odiado desde el día en que me conoció ¿qué tan masoquista puede ser eso?... Y no! Ella no solamente me gusta porque esa etapa ya la pase y es porque simplemente es inevitable no gustar de ella desde la primera vez que la vez. Es hermosa Ryder... tan hermosa que... —** en este punto Rachel comenzó a decir las palabras y sus frases más lentamente a diferencia de lo rápido que habia hablado al principio **— que es una tortura verla todos los días... y no poder ni siquiera saludarla. —** y suspiro antes de agregar... **— y creo que deberías interpretar algo muy aparte al musical... quizá algo de Billy Joel, tu voz es perfecta para ello así que "An innocent man" sería más que mejor.**_

 _Ryder asintió con una sonrisa esperando a que Rachel se pusiera más tranquila y no tardó en corresponder a la sonrisa algo avergonzada. Esta sería una larga tarde de vídeo llamada con su mejor amigo de la infancia y Rachel estaba dispuesta a ello, lo bueno es que sus padres no estarían en toda la tarde en la casa para interrumpir._

•~•~•~•

Entoces si, lo que Rachel Berry se imaginaba que Quinn Fabray le haría cuando está se enterara de sus sentimientos era muy, pero muy diferente a lo que está Quinn estaba haciendo. Los insultos se convirtieron en un total silencio cuando se lo dijo y cuando la beso, esa parte nunca la quiso imaginar porque sabía que eso iba a resultar de la peor manera... pero ni en sus más locos sueños creyó que la rubia le pondría corresponder o si quiera poder tener la intención de acercarse lo más posible.

Fue entonces que Rachel quedó totalmente en blanco cuando al momento de besar a Quinn está no se movió ni un centímetro. Temiendo que la reacción de la rubia en algún momento fuera aquella violenta que se esperaba, el contacto apenas y logró durar 3 segundos por parte de Rachel, pero al separarse unos escasos centímetros sin darle tiempo a abrir los ojos o si quiera a soltar una bocanada de aire necesaria de los pulmones, Quinn la tomo del cuello y la atrajo nuevamente a sus labios para llevar acabó un nuevo segundo beso más a profundo.

* * *

 **— Esta tardando demasiado... —** dijo Santana a Brittany quién hizo un puchero por la repentina separación que está tuvo. Santana sonrió acariciando la mejilla de su novia como disculpa antes de volver a hablar. **— vamos a buscarlas antes de que esas 2 se maten.**

 **— Esta bien. —** aceptó la rubia tomando la mano de Santana para que así amabas fueran en busca de sus amigas.

* * *

Besar a Quinn se estaba sintiendo aún más grandioso que la metáfora de Finn sobre los fuegos artificiales, por supuesto que al primer contacto escaso que tuvo con sus labios los pudo sentir pero nada se estaba comparando con la batalla de bombas atómicas que se estaba dando entre los latidos de su corazón y la boca de su estómago. Todo dentro de ella se estaba sintiendo demasiado intenso e irreal, y aquello eran las simples consecuencias de que Quinn la estuviera besando de una forma que nunca imagino.

La animadora líder estaba no sólo sobre sus labios, sino que también prácticamente sobre ella sosteniendola de la cintura y recargadas en la puerta de entrada. Rachel podía sentir la respiración pesada que ambas estaban compartiendo y sostenerse de los hombros de la rubia fue lo unico que pido hacer porque de un momento a otro sintió que en cualquier instante podría caer al suelo por lo tembloroso que su cuerpo nervioso estaba. Así que para calmarse un poco subio una de sus manos suavemente por el cuello para así llegar a la nuca de Quinn moviendo la yema de sus dedos de igual forma, provocando que está soltara un pequeño gemido desde lo profundo de su garganta provocando que Rachel intensificara el beso cuando obtuvo tal respuesta. Ninguna de las 2 abría los ojos o decía nada cuando sus labios se separaban por pequeños lapsos de segundos en los que tomaban un poco de aire antes de continuar. Hubo un momento en el que Quinn estaba por utilizar la lengua para volver esto aún más interesante, pero antes de que esto sucediera una voz de afuera la despertó de cualquier trance que estába teniendo con la boca de Rachel.

Y cuando el nombre de la morena pasó por su mente abrió los ojos repentinamente y se separó de igual manera.

 **— ¡Racheeel ! —** se trataba de la voz de Brittany

 **— ¿porque estas gritando? —** ahora era Santana. No se escuchaban muy lejanas, quizá un pasillo cerca del baño donde se encontraban.

 **— quizá eso nos facilite el trabajo. —** escuchó nuevamente a Brittany antes de que volviera a gritar pero ahora intentándolo con su nombre. **—** **¡Quiiiin!.**

 **— ya no lo hagas Britt, seguro que de esa manera las previene de algo y Quinn salga huyendo dejando el cadáver de la enana en la escena del crimen. —** fruncio el ceño al escuchar este último comentario de su amiga _"¿realmente la creían capaz de hacer tal cosa? Ni que odiara tanto a Ra..."_ Y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente con el recordatorio de a quien tenía al frente y el que había echo con aquella persona momentos antes de ser interrumpidas _"¿Y que hubiera sucedido si las chicas no las hubieran venido a buscar?"_ no evitó poder cuestionarse _"¿dónde hubiera terminado todo esto?"._

 **— Quinn...**

 **— Shhh —** mando a silenciar a Rachel al mismo tiempo que pasó ambos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de la morena para sostener la puerta. Estaba segura que Santana y Brittany intentarían entrar ahí, y ella no quería enfrentarse a nada de esto ahora, no cuando todo dentro de ella se sentía un revoltijo de sentimientos confusos. Rachel quedó nuevamente debajo de ella y por la diferencia de estaturas podía sentir la respiración pesada de la morena sobre su cuello, se mordió el labio sosteniendo la mirada en la puerta blanca con la intención de alejarse pero antes de que eso sucediera alguien del otro lado movió la manija de la puerta con el propósito de abrir pero que por suerte Quinn ya tenía su peso sobre ella. Del otro lado se escucho un gruñido proveniente de Santana antes de comenzar a empujar la puerta con insistencia. Quinn creyó que no podría sostenerla por mucho tiempo pero antes de que se hubiera dado por vencida Rachel, aún entre sus brazos y la puerta, se dio la vuelta y la ayudo a mantener la puerta cerrada.

 **— creo que está atascada. —** dijo Brittany.

 **— Lo se —** respondió Santana sin dejar de empujar la puerta. **— será mejor si me ayudas.**

 **— Ok. —** _"¡oh no!"_ Se lamento internamente Quinn sabiendo que con la ayuda de una segunda seguramente ellas dos dentro del baño perderían. **— Voy a buscar al conserje y pedirle sus llaves.**

 **— No Brittany, yo no... —** y después de eso dicho se escucharon los pasos de la rubia alejándose hasta que desaparecieron. **—... no hablaba de eso. —** susurro Santana dejando el forcejeo que había tenido hasta el momento con la puerta.

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Santana dio un manotazo en la puerta soltando una grosería antes de de suspirar y que sus pasos también se alejaron.

Nuevamente se quedaron en completo silencio sin nada más que las respiraciones de ambas y una llave del grifo goteando. Quinn se separó de la puerta esperando para que Rachel también lo hiciera y así poder salir de ahí lo antes posible y que ella no estuviera ahí cuando las chicas volvieran o que Rachel comenzará a hablar de lo que sucedió. Para su suerte Rachel no tardó en separarse del lugar de escapatoria pero cuando abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir, una voz llamándola la detuvo.

 **— Quinn...**

 **— no vamos hablar de esto Berry. —** la detuvo sin mirarla — **aquí no sucedió y no esperes que suceda algo, porque no estoy interesada en tus sentimientos y en lo que estés pensando de mi ahora. Así que no creas que una pizca de mi va a sentir algo por ti después de esto.**

 **— yo no...**

 **— ¡sólo olvida todo y alejate de mi! —** le hablo más fuerte no queriendo escuchar más de ella y aún cuando en las pocas palabras que dijo Rachel pudo notar su voz quebrada, no se molestó en mirarla y sólo se fue de ahí.

* * *

Si bien el karma es una especie de alivio en los momentos difíciles, para Santana era:

 **— El Karma es una perra. —** Tal y como se lo dijo a Brittany mientras se tiraba en la cama de Rachel.

Habían terminado yendo a su casa para asegurarse de que Rachel iba a estar bien, ya que cuando regresaron con el fracaso de no haber encontrado al conserje para que les ayudara a abrir, volvieron para intentar de nuevo abrir la puerta del baño. Esta vez fue sencillo ya que al parecer la puerta ya no se encontraba atorada y la imagen que se encontraron las terminó de convencer que nada bueno había pasado ahí dentro. Al entrar se habían encontrado a Rachel llorando y con la ropa manchada de aquella pintura verde que solo se suponía que Quinn debía de tener en su ropa, fue prueba suficinete. En el momento en que Rachel noto su presencia se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas e intento sonreír preguntado si ya se podían ir de ahí. Brittany asintió tomando a Rachel de los hombros y después de eso nadie dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la casa Berry.

 **— ¿porque dices eso? —** cuestiono Brittany por el comentario sobre el Karma que hizo su novia.

 **— No lo sé —** suspiro la latina **— es sólo que más allá de una enseñanza de vida, pienso que al Karma sólo le gusta vernos sufrir por nuestros errores pasados. A eso le llamo yo ser una perra.**

Volvieron a quedarse en completo silencio. Brittany se recosto a un lado de donde se encontraba Santana y ambas se quedaron mirando el techo de aquella habitación amarilla, perteneciente de Rachel, quien se encontraba en la habitación de baño tomando una ducha necesaria que quitaría los restos de pintura verde que Quinn le había manchado. Después de un rato las chicas escucharon como el agua dejó de correr en señal de que la morena había terminado.

 **— creo saber porque Quinn hizo todo esto. —** Fue lo primero que Santana dijo cuando Rachel salió del baño ya con ropa cómoda puesta, alguna clase de pijama que aún cuando eran las 5 de la tarde pareciera que Rachel ya estaba lista para ir a dormir. Brittany se levantó cuando vio a Rachel tomar un cepillo y rápidamente se ofreció a cepillar su cabello. Rachel aceptó algo extrañada pues hace años que alguien no le cepillaba el cabello, quizá cuando tenía 10 años y su padres aún lo hacían por ella. **— ¿nadie me va a preguntar porque creo que hizo esto?**

Rachel y Brittany miraron a Santana desde el espejo que tenían frente a ellas. El reflejo de Santana sentada en la cama no transmitía más que molestia por haber sido ignorada. **— además, esto te incumbe también a ti Berry. —** Rachel quería soltar un gran suspiro cansado y decir que el tema Quinn era de lo que menos quería hablar en estos momentos. Quería poder decirle a sus amigas que se fueran porque quería quedarse a solas. Irónico ¿no?, cuando hace unos dias atras queria tener compañía a montones y no la tenía, ahora lo único que quería era quedarse solas y olvidar todo. Pero no podía ser grosera y menos desaprovechar una amistad que tenía fecha de vencimiento. Así que mordiendo el interior de su mejilla nerviosamente pregunto: **— ¿porque hizo esto?**

Santana rodo los ojos ante el poco entusiasmo con la que se hizo la pregunta, pero eso no la iba detener de compartir lo que tenía que decir de Quinn y menos si Rachel pareciera no querer hablar de lo que pasó en los baños antes de que ellas llegarán.

 **— Quinn quería ser tú amiga... y yo nunca lo permití. —** Santana soltó y estuvo apunto de sonreír cuando noto el interés repentino que se dibujó en el rostro de Rachel, pero se contuvo sabiendo que lo que venía a continuación tenía que ser con seriedad porque sabía que después de esto, Rachel sabría sobre su total culpa en como Quinn la trataba hoy en día.

 **— ¿de qué estas hablando San? —** pregunto Brittany deteniendo su trabajo en el cepillado y ahora si obtuvo la atención de las chicas la miraban directamente a los ojos en espera de una respuesta.

 ** _Tiempo atrás, 1er año._**

 _Santana no recordaba nada de su primer día en primer año de secundaria a excepción de sólo aquella asamblea aburrida de bienvenida que tuvieron. Pero no la recordaba porque hubiera escuchado algo interesante del director o aquellos discursos de motivación que algunos nerds les habían dando. Lo que más bien Santana recordaba de ese día fue a la hermosa rubia que se había sentado a su lado, por supuesto que no fue tan obvio el interés que le había dado a su presencia pero sin embargo se permitía dar pequeñas miradas a su lado cuando veía que aquella rubia volteaba a mirar una dirección opuesta al de ella._

 _Al término de la asamblea el director indicó que todos tenían que empezar su día así que fueron mandados a sus respectivos salones. Para la suerte de Santana, aquella chica rubia parecía más que pérdida en aquel tumulto de alumnos y eso mismo fue lo que le impulsó a ofrecer su ayuda con rapidez antes de que alguien se le adelantara._

 _ **— No creo que seamos capaces de movernos mucho si esos imbéciles andan por ahí como si fueran dueños de los pasillos. —** Fue lo primero que le dijo a la otra chica cuando la tomo del brazo y la apartó de un lugar cerca de la salida, ya que un grupo de lo que parecían jugadores de fútbol, iban en esa dirección mientras gritaban emocionados por quien sabe que. La chica apenas la miro para sonreír de manera rápida antes de regresar su vista a la hoja que tenía en manos. Ojos verdes, fue lo que distinguió Santana que tenía._

 _ **— ¿sabes donde queda el salón de biología? —** pregunto la rubia mirando a su alrededor y por un momento Santana creyó que no se dirigía a ella, hasta que la chica la observó expectante en busca de una respuesta._

 _ **— No, no lo sé. Pero podemos...**_

 _ **— ¡Quinn Fabray! ¿Esa eres tú, no es asi señorita? —** Ambas voltearon a mirar a la persona que había gritado esas palabras. Se trataba de una señora con cabello corto rubio y ropa deportiva._

 _ **— ¿Entrenadora, Sue? —** susurro Santana ante la extraña presencia de aquella persona. La conocía a la perfección, pues durante vacaciones la había estado investigando por Internet y el objetivo de aquello eran las animadoras. Había estado planeando esto desde su 8vo grado en primaria puesto a que se rumoreaba que en Mckinley en su totalidad estaba gobernado por Sue Silvester y sus animadoras, nada de directores o profesores. Sólo Sue._

 _ **— Si, soy yo. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? —** Santana miro asombrada a la rubia a su lado puesto a que no sabía que la chica se trataba de una Fabray._

 _Si, la dinastía Fabray también tenía su historia en Mckinley. Y como no va ser así cuando detrás habían generaciones de mujeres y hombres Fabray siendo capitanas de las animadoras y quarterbacks reinado los pasillos. El mismo señor Fabray, seguramente padre de Quinn, había sido el encargado de llevar a múltiples victorias al equipo de fútbol. Judy y Russel habían sido la mejor pareja que pudo existir en Mckinley de aquella época y, aquellos rey y reina que todos querían ser._

 _ **— Venga conmigo. —** ordenó la entrenadora y sin esperar respuesta se giro comenzando a caminar._

 _ **— Tengo que ir a clase. —** dijo Quinn haciendo que Sue detuviera su andar pero sin voltear._

 _ **— Deberías ir con ella. —** sugirió Santana haciendo que a Quinn girar los ojos._

 _ **— Bien, yo la sigo.**_

 _Y con eso Santana se quedó mirando como ambas rubias, una adolescente y una adulta, se alejaban por otra de las salidas del lugar._

 _En lo que resto del día Santana nunca se volvió a encontrar con Quinn, hasta el día siguiente en que compartieron el mismo salón de la clase de español. Quiso poder acercarse a hablar con ella pero había un chico muy alto sentado a su lado que no la dejo ni un momento sola, tiempo después supo que este chico se trataba de Finn Hudson. Pero a su suerte se la encontró en un pasillo, frente a la pizarra en donde todos los clubs de la escuela pegaban sus hojas de inscripción para tener una oportunidad de entrar a alguno de ellos. Quinn acababa de anotarse en una hoja y no le sorprendió para nada que esa era la hoja para las audiciones de las cheeriors. No tardo en acercarse para ahora ella anotarse en esa misma hoja, justo debajo del nombre "Fabray". Santana se dio el tiempo para mirar la escritura de aquella rubia, se veía limpia e impecble y le sorprendió lo redonda y alargada que podía ser una letra. Cuando terminó de escribir su nombre miro algunos otros nombres sólo para perder tiempo ya que parecía que Quinn aún no notaba su presencia y sólo miraba todas las hojas que estaban pegadas en la pizarra. Samantha, Alison, Connie, etc, etc... eran otros nombres, hasta que se encontró con uno que le hizo fruncir el ceño, uno que no era realmente raro pero lo extraño era que estaba escrito en colores de lo que parecían crayones: "Brittany" era el nombre de aquella persona que parecía haber salido de una guardería para venir a hacer tal travesura como escribir su nombre en esta hoja._

 _Volteó a ver Quinn cuando escucho que está había soltado una risa divertida._

 _ **— Lo se —** dijo soltando también una risa regresando su vista al nombre escrito en colores **— ¿A quién se le ocurre escribir su nombre en crayones, no?**_

 _ **— eso sí es extraño. —** murmuró Quinn mirando por primera vez aquel nombre escrito del cual hablaban. **— pero yo me reía de este otro —** señaló a otra hoja en la cual estaban menos nombres escritos. Fruncio en ceño al no encontrar nada gracioso en la hoja. **— Esto... —** se acercó Quinn para poner su dedo índice sobre el nombre del cual reía. **— Esta chica. Ósea ¿a quién se le ocurre poner una estampa de estrella dorada a lado de su nombre? —** volvió a reír pero sin un toque de burla, sino más bien como si esto fuera algo que nunca creyó ver y que la estaba sorprendiendo gratamente. Santana soltó su risa más fingida sólo para mostrar que entendía a lo que ser refería, pero en realidad no entendía nada._

 _ **— Si, bueno, eso nos hace preguntarnos con que clase de personas estamos estudiando ¿no?**_

 _Quinn se encogió de hombros antes de responder — **sólo espero que sean igual de originales que estas dos chicas. —** dijo antes de girarse para irse de ahí._

 _ **— ¡oye! Espera! —** Santana la alcanzó para empezar a caminar junto a ella_

 _ **— ¿qué pasa?**_

 _ **— ¿qué es lo que pasó ayer con Sue? ¿A donde te llevo?, si se puede saber. —** Quinn la observó algo extrañada por aquella pregunta pero nunca detuvo su camino **— Bueno, yo sólo pregunto porque se quien es Sue y lo que puede llegar a hacer si se propone algo, y tú siendo una Fabray creo que sabes la historia de...**_

 _ **— disculpa ¿pero te conozco? —** se detuvo repentinamente la rubia con un rostro molestó **— Sabes demasiado de mi y eso me está** **asustado ¿eres una clase de acosadora? Porque mi hermana me advirtió que por mi belleza podría tener muchos de ellos aquí, pero... ¿una mujer acosadora?**_

 _ **— Te voy a detener ahí rubia, porque nada de lo que dices tiene sentido ¿qué acaso no te acuerdas de mi? —** Quinn sólo la miro **— ¿ayer? —** siguió mirándola **— ¿en la asamblea del gimnasio? —** Esta vez negó **— tu y yo conversando y... soy Santana.**_

 _ **— Lo siento pero muchas personas me hablaron ayer y hoy como para recordar sus nombres.**_

 _Dicho esto, la rubia siguió su camino sin mirar atrás ni importarle en lo más mínimo a quien dejó atrás con tal ofensa de no haberla recordado. Santana por su parte, ante gran ofensa, se fue por el lado contrario de Quinn intentando poder recordar porque es que está rubia tan arrogante le había llamado la atención cuando ni siquiera era tan bonita como presumía. Resoplo recordando de quién se trataba, una Fabray, aquella chica que la llevaría de manera más fácil a su objetivo de tener el poder total en Mckinley. Así que aún cuando no quisiera, tendría que intentar ser su amiga solo por coveniencia sin que Quinn lo supiera._

 _El último día de la primera semana llegó y su última oportunidad para tener a Quinn Fabray como amiga también, porque hoy eran las audiciones de animadoras y si Quinn conseguía ser capitán y ella no obtenía el puesto de co-capitán, esto ya sería una tarea más complicada._

 _ **— Ah! Pero que gusto encotrarme a mi acosadora personal nuevamente. —** Escucho decir a Quinn desde atrás de ella. Se encontraban en el vestuario de mujeres a punto de salir una por una a la audición con Sue. Santana cerró su bolso de gimnasio y sin voltear a ver Quinn respondió con seriedad._

 _ **— No soy ninguna acosadora.**_

 _Quinn sonrió **— sólo estoy bromeando Santana —** ahora si la volteó a ver._

 _ **— Estoy impresionada. Quinn Fabray recordó mi nombre.**_

 _ **— más que impresionada deberías estar halagada.**_

 _ **— vaya que si eres una arrogante.**_

 _Quinn levantó una ceja **— y tu si que eres muy honesta. —** Santana se encogió de hombros — bien, porque hacia falta alguien como tú en este lugar._

 _ **— ¿porque lo dices?**_

 _ **— a cada chica que le pregunto el puesto por el que viene a audicionar me dice que ninguno mayor que el mío, ósea ¿eso que significa? —** Cuestionó con una risa sin gracia_

 _ **— significa que ya todos saben quién eres y a lo que vienes.**_

 _ **— ¿cómo pueden saber eso sí ni yo misma lo sé? —** resoplo — **Ni siquiera es como si quisiera ser capitán de las animadoras, lo único que quiero es superar la secundaria y ya, nada más que eso.**_

 _ **— Eso está bien, porque a diferencia de ti, yo si quisiera tener ese puesto.**_

 _El mismo lunes la lista de aceptadas fue dada y para nada le impresionó que Quinn hubiera obtenido el puesto de capitán, si que fue decepcionante, pero nada de sorprenderse ya que al parecer Fabray se estaba convirtiendo en la favorita de Sue._

 _ **— Sue Silvester es una completa perra. —** Era su primer día de entrenamiento para las animadoras y aunque Quinn habia salido a entrenar junto con ellas al principio, después de un rato Sue fue por ella y se la llevó dejándolas a encargo de una pequeña nueva compañera, que no saben de donde se sacó Sue, pero se llamaba Becky. Era una pequeña muy arrogante y mandona._

 _ **— ¿Y apenas te das cuenta? —** pregunto divertida de ver a Quinn tan enojada. Se dirigió a una de las bancas que había en los vestuarios y tomo asiento lista para escuchar a Quinn desahogarse pues... ¿eso es lo que hacen las amigas, no?_

 _ **— No, apenas me doy el valor de decirlo en voz alta. Es que parece que todo el mundo aquí la admira tanto que nadie puede insultarla.**_

 _ **— Sue también es una leyenda.**_

 _ **— No me importa en lo más mínimo lo leyenda que es Sue o mis padres o si mi hermana fue la más inteligente y solidaria de McKinley. Sólo quisiera que alguien de aquí me dejara de ver como una Fabray y me vieran más como una simple Quinn.**_

 _ **— Quinn sin el Fabray no es nada.**_

 _ **— ¡Exacto!**_

 _Levantó las cejas **— ¿Eso es lo que quieres ser? ¿nada? —** Quinn suspiro._

 _ **— tampoco tanto, sólo quisiera poder hacer mi propio legado y no todo lo que fueron ellos, y esperen que sea.**_

 _ **— no creo que haber entrado a las animadoras es un buen camino a la diferencia de tu familia.**_

 _ **— ya, pero se me da bien el deporte y quiero una beca para mi futuro. Las animadoras era algo que me lo aseguraba.**_

 _Santana observó a Quinn por un rato mientras está guardaba algunas cosas en su casillero personal._

 _ **— yo podría ayudarte. —** dijo llamando la atención de la rubia._

 _ **— si tienes un borrador de mentes y con ello eliminar de todas las cabezas de esta escuela que los Fabray son leyendas pues bienvenida es tu ayuda.**_

 _Santana rió con burla **— Eso no es necesario pequeña ignorante.**_

 _ **— soy 5 cm más alta que tú.**_

 _ **— La respuesta está al frente tuyo Fabray, lo único que tienes que hacer es apropiarte de ese apellido. Que todos los demás al escucharlo dejen de pensar en tu familia tan amada y popular, y comiencen a ver tu propia imagen personal.**_

 _ **— Ajá ¿y cómo hago eso?**_

 _ **— Eso déjalo en mis manos. Tú sólo tendrás que hacerme caso.**_

 _Quinn sonrió **— No se porque estoy confiando en ti cuando se nota que sólo estas conmigo por conveniencia —** Santana intentó parecer ofendida por eso último, pero Quinn lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza aún con sonrisa en boca. **— Esta bien, no me molesta, sólo quiero que sigas siendo honesta conmigo.**_

 _ **— Ok, si comencé a hablar contigo por eso, pero enserio si quiero ayudarte.**_

 _ **— voy a confiar en ti porque algo me dice que de alguna forma ambas queremos lo mismo. Aún no se que es exactamente, pero creo que descubrirlo juntas nos va a ayudar más. —** Santana asintió en acuerdo._

 _Después de esto Quinn le contó a Santana el porque había discutido con Sue, pues al parecer Sue quería darle el puesto de co-capitán a Becky Jackson y así quitar a Santana de su puesto. Santana por su parte reaccionó molesta ante tal confesión que estuvo a punto de ir con Sue a reclamar esto, pero Quinn la detuvo diciendo que ya había arreglado todo. Quinn se había negado a ello y dijo que si Santana se iba ella también lo haría. No lo iba a negar, el que Quinn la hubiera defendido de esta manera la sorprendió gratamente y fue en este momento que Santana ya no sólo vio a Quinn como un pase directo a una popularidad inolvidable de secundaria, sino como una buena compañera e incluso futuramente como amiga._

 _Un par de días después Santana ya llevaba acabó el plan de borrar los recuerdos de los antiguos Fabray de McKinley y así comenzar unos nuevos patrocinados por un par de amigas Fabray/López. Oh si, las serían las nuevas gobernantes de esta escuela. **— ¿qué haces? —** pregunto la latina al llegar junto a Quinn en el salón de clases. La rubia parecía balbucear una canción distraidamente._

 _ **— nada —** respondió primero pero en un segundo cambio de opinión respecto a lo dicho **— bueno, quiero saber el nombre de una canción pero no se como se llama, te la voy a cantar y me dices si la reconoces "don't... amm nananà narala putter. Life's nanana lalalarala..."y algo de... no me acuerdo de lo demás.**_

 _ **— No lo sé, ¿pero quizá no se llamará algo así como "nanana"? —** se burlo Santana recibiendo una negación inmediata. Al parece Quinn no se había dado cuenta de su burla._

 _ **— No, pero dice algo así como... "nananà..." eehhh... "rain on my paradeee" ¡si, eso mismo dice! ¿la conoces?**_

 _ **— No.**_

 _Quinn pareció decepcionada ante tal respuesta y durante toda la clase estuvo distraída. Santana llegó a su límite cuando en camino a su siguiente clase, Quinn aún seguía cantando, o intentando, cantar la misma canción. **— ¿y acaso no se te a ocurrido googlear las palabras que te sabes de la canción y a ver si así te aparece?**_

 _ **— ¡por supuesto! ¿cómo es que pude ser tan tonta? —** dijo sacando el celular para hacer lo sugerido._

 _ **— incluso me pregunto cómo es que eres de las primeras de la clase**_

 _ **— bueno, es que en verdad no soy tonta, sólo un poco distraída.**_

 _ **— si tú lo dices. Y entonces... ¿me vas a decir que tiene de especial esa canción?**_

 _ **— nada en realidad, es sólo que... —** se silencio cuando creyó encontrar un vídeo que seguramente era aquella canción que tanto buscaba, la reprodujo en un silencio bajo para alcanzarlo a escuchar sólo ella y Santana supo que había sido el correcto cuando la vio sonreír victoriosa por su hallazgo. **— ... ayer pase por el auditorio y estaban dando las audiciones del club glee.**_

 _ **— Por favor dime que no quieres audicionar para ese club de perdedores, porque créeme cuando te digo que esa sería tu perdición y entonces el plan sobre escribir tu propio legado estaría perdido.**_

 _ **— No seas exagerada, yo no estaba pensado en eso. Sólo pase por ahí accidentalmente y escuché una de las audiciones. Una chica canto está canción y desde ayer no me la he podido sacar de la cabeza, eso es todo.**_

 _ **— ¿la chica o la canción? —** Quinn la miro algo confundida ante tal pregunta._

 _ **— ¿de qué hablas?**_

 _ **— pregunto que si lo que no te has podido sacar de la cabeza es a la chica o la canción ¿cuál de las dos?**_

 _ **— No seas imbécil Santana. Estoy hablando de la canción.**_

 _ **— tranquila, sólo tenía que asegurarme. No estoy en contra de las preferencias sexuales Quinn, asi que no me veas de esa manera, pero pienso que la homosexualidad no es una buena idea para la secundaria y mucho menos para personas como nosotras. Así que mejor cuéntame como te va con Finn ¿ya te pidió que seas su novia?**_

 _ **— Esta fin de semana me quiere ver, algo así como una cita en "Breadsticks" —** respondió la rubia en un tono hostil el cual Santana prefirió ignorar._

 _ **— Eso es genial. La idea de tu hermana sobre obtener al chico más popular de tu lado seguro que será de mucha ayuda. —** Quinn sólo guardó silencio._

 _El lunes mismo Santana se encontraba feliz por el nuevo noviazgo de Quinn, por supuesto que era extraño que se alegrará por una relación ajena pero sabiendo que está relación le traería los mismos beneficios que la capitána animadora y sin las mismas persecuciones como el de besar a Finn, eso sí que la ponía más feliz. Las noticias viajaban rápidamente en esta escuela y en menos de una hora ya toda McKinley estaba enterada de las nuevas noticias "Quinn Fabray y el nuevo mariscal de campo, Finn Hudson están saliendo". Escuchó decir a Jacob Ben Israel, el reportero chismoso de la escuela, mientras pasaba por un pasillo directo a su siguiente clase. Por recomendación de ella, Quinn habia estado todo ese día junto a su nuevo novio y no fue hasta casi terminado el día cuando la encontró sola con la cabeza metida al casillero._

 _ **— ¿qué estas haciendo Quinn? —** La rubia se sobresalto por la voz proveniente detrás de ella y fue cuando Santana se dio cuenta que la chica se estaba mirando en un pequeño espejo que llevaba en manos. **— ¿dónde está Finn?**_

 _ **— No lo sé —** respondió sin intereses guardado el espejo y cerrando su casilla. **— dijo algo sobre fútbol y se fue.**_

 _ **— Ok. ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu siguiente clase?**_

 _ **— En realidad... —** dijo Quinn deteniendo la intención de la latina por empezar el camino y cuando está misma vio como la atención de Quinn estaba en otro lado, se giro para ver lo mismo que miraba **— Se trata de la chica que te conté el otro día, la de la canción.**_

 _ **— ¿la del club glee? —** Quinn lo afirmó **— bueno ¿y que con ella?**_

 _ **— voy ir a hablar con ella.**_

 _ **— ¿espera, que? —** ahora fue Santana quien detuvo a Quinn tomandola del brazo cuando la vio caminar **— ¿porque harías eso?**_

 _ **— ¿y porque no?**_

 _ **— se me ocurren demasiadas respuestas, pero antes tengo que saber porque diablos querrías hablar con ella.**_

 _Quinn suspiro pesadamente, esto de estar dando explicaciones a Santana y obedecer a todo lo que dijera le estaba cansando, pero ahora Santana era la única de su lado y alguien que la estaba ayudando. **— yo sólo... bueno... escuché la entrevista que este chico... el reportero ese le hizo. El le pregunto sobre su opinión de mi relación con Finn y eso, pero parece que ella no nos conoce, así que en su lugar empezó a hablar sobre su debut en la audición del club glee. —** Quinn soltó una risa **— Fue demasiado gracioso escuchar todo eso.**_

 _ **— eso no me responde nada.**_

 _ **— Es que no tienes nada que entender Santana. lo único que quiero es ir ahí, hablar con ella y ya. Eso no tiene nada de complicado. —** quiso dar por finalizado dirigiéndose nuevamente a su objetivo_

 _ **— ¿Pero no crees que eso es extraño? —** Santana la volvió a detener. **— pareciera que ella... ¿te gusta? —** sonrió con burla_

 _ **— ¿extraño en que? Tu hiciste lo mismo conmigo y miranos ahora siendo amigas.**_

 _ **— ¿eso quiere decir que la segunda vez que nos vimos fingiste que no me reconocias?**_

 _ **— No recordaba quien eras, pero si recordaba a una chica que estába sentada a mi lado la cual no me dejaba de mirar cuando creía que no me daba cuenta y la cual se me acerco a hablarme porque... ¿porque, eh? ¿Acaso ya sabías quien era o yo te parecía linda? —** miro a Santana con arrogancia._

 _ **— ¿Sabes que? Haz lo que quieras, yo sólo estoy intentando ayudarte y se muy bien que si tú vas, y hablas con esa perdedora lo vas a arruinar todo.**_

 _ **— ¿perdedora? Pero si esa manera que tiene de cantar es...**_

 _ **— Si! Ella puede ser la mismísima Witney Huston, pero si pertenece al club glee es una perdedora Quinn. —** Quinn se quedó en silencio pues por más que le buscaba excusas parecía que Santana tenía razón, esta chica pertenecía al club glee e incluso su hermana le había advertido no acercarse a esos chicos para nada porque sería su perdición a la escala social de McKinley. Se quedó observando a aquella pequeña morena y en como un grupo de 3 animadoras pasaron a su lado, la miraron de una manera despectiva y se burlaron de ella por aquella inusual forma de vestir sin importar que la misma morena se hubiera dado cuenta. Tiro un resoplido intenso y se giro para ver a su amiga, la cual ya no se encontraba en ningún lugar cerca. Se había ido y la había dejado tomar su decisión. Quinn tampoco planeó quedarse más tiempo así que mejor se fue a su próxima clase._

 _No le tomo mucho a Santana para investigar todo sobre aquella pequeña molestia del club glee. Se llamaba Rachel Berry y pertenecía a casi la mitad de los clubs que podían haber en la escuela, todos demasiado patéticos si podía mencionarlo, pero lo que más le llegó a impactar fue el hecho de enterarse que los padres de la chica se conformaba por el matrimonio de 2 hombres. Por supuesto que había escuchado hablar de los hombres que eran esposos, Lima era un pueblo pequeño y todos eran unos chismosos de profesión. En la profundidad de su alma ella admiraba a tales hombres por su valentía aún cuando nunca los había visto por las calles, pero esto no se trataba de ellos, esto se trataba de Quinn y la popularidad que estában comenzado a tener. Santana no quería perder aquello. Así que si eso valía el tener que sacrificar a la pequeña hija del matrimonio que tanto admiraba, así iba a ser._

 _ **— Algo con lo que marcar la diferencia, eso es lo que necesitamos —** Quinn la miro confundida ante tal acto de llegar a su lado de la nada y decir eso._

 _ **— ¿de que hablas Santana?**_

 _ **— de que ya tengo en manos nuestro último movimiento y con ello borrar el pasado de tu familia, y que ahora sólo vean el nombre " Quinn y Santana" por los pasillos para ser las más respetadas de McKinley**_

 _La rubia se mostró dudosa por las palabras **— ¿Y se puede saber que es lo que tiene en manos? —** Santana sonrió de una manera casi diabólica antes de responder._

 _ **— Al final de la 3era clase nos encontramos en el pasillo de nuestros casilleros.**_

 _ **— ¿y después?**_

 _ **— tú sólo aparece... de lo demás me encargo yo.**_

 _Quinn apareció en aquel pasillo y para nada le sorprendió ver ahí a Santana antes que ella con aquella diabólica sonrisa a la que ya se había acostumbrado a ver, se acercó a ella ya que parecía que aún no percibia su presencia._

 _ **— ¿entonces...**_

 _ **— Al fin llegas. —** reprendió la latina entregando un vaso de plástico de aquella bebida fría nueva que la escuela estába empezando a vender._

 _ **— No quiero tomar esto, son demasiados azúcares que mi cuerpo no necesita.**_

 _ **— No es para que te lo tomes, idiota. El slushie es algo que desde el día de hoy no se va a usar precisamente para ser bebido.**_

 _ **— ¿es así como se llaman? —** comentó Quinn algo distraída._

 _ **— Ahora, tu objetivo es Rachel Berry.**_

 _ **— ¿quién es Rachel Berry?**_

 _ **— Lo verás una vez que salga de ese salón, por lo que sé siempre es la última en salir de cada clase así que sólo hay que esperar.**_

 _ **— ¿y cómo que es mi objetivo?**_

 _ **— ¡ahí está! —** mascullo Santana empujando a Quinn de los hombros para llegar a aquella chica. **— ¡Hey, Berry! ¡enana!**_

 _Y cuando llegaron frente a su objetivo está misma chica volteó y sonrió de manera cordial sosteniendo un par de libros en su pecho. Santana no podía ver el rostro de Quinn pero estaba segura que la rubia la había reconocido por la forma en la que sus hombros de la nada se habían tensado al momento que la chica había volteado a verlas._

 _ **— ¿en que puedo ayudarles? —** pregunto la pequeña morena frente a ellas aún con la sonrisa en labios que se borró en el instante en que vio a Santana ya que la recordó por el día anterior la misma latina se había encargado de tirar sobre ella un vaso lleno de granizado para terminar riéndose de ella. Y luego miro a Quinn, a la chica que había conocido personalmente esa misma mañana, junto a su novio Finn, pero sin cruzar ninguna palabra._

 _ **— ¡TODOS EN ESTE PASILLO! —** comenzó Santana en un tono más elevado para llamar la atención de los que pasaban por ahí teniendo éxito cuando un grupo de alumnos se empezó a juntar alrededor de las 3 **— ¡A PARTIR DE HOY EMPIEZA UN NUEVO REINATO EN ESTE INSTITUTO. UNO QUE SERÁ MUY DIFERENTE A AQUEL REINO QUE CUALQUIER OTRA PAREJA DE CAPITÁN DE ANIMADORA Y MARISCAL DE CAMPO PUDO DARLES. QUINN FABRAY Y SU SERVIDORA, SANTANA LÓPEZ LES DARÁN UNO MUY LINDO SI APRENDEN A RESPETARNOS COMO SE DEBE, PERO UN INFIERNO SI TRATAN DE IR EN CONTRA DE ELLO. EL DÍA DE AYER RACHEL BERRY FUE CON EL DIRECTOR A ACUSARME DE ALGO QUE NO HABÍA ECHO —** mintió Santana sin un gramo de vergüenza pero muy divertida al ver el rostro ofendido y molesto de Rachel **— PERO AHORA PAGARÁ POR ELLO Y ASÍ TODOS VERÁN A LO QUE SE ATIENEN. ADEMÁS PARA PROBAR QUE MI MEJOR AMIGA QUINN, ESTA DE MI LADO, LO HARÁ A MI NOMBRE.**_

 _Quinn volteó hacia Santana confundida ante tal show que su amiga estába dando **— ¿y que es eso que quieres que haga exactamente?**_

 _Santana sonrió **— Berry, ¿que es lo que según tu, te hice ayer?**_

 _ **— Tú en verdad lo hiciste Santana. —** aún con sonrisa en boca, Santana soltó un resoplido._

 _ **— ¿y que fue eso que hice entoces? —** Rachel no respondió porque simplemente se quedó mirando el vaso en manos de Quinn. **— Ella dice que le lance esto. —** Santana señaló el vaso._

 _ **— ¿y eso es verdad? —** pregunto Quinn mirando a Rachel_

 _ **— por supuesto que no. —** intervino Santana en cualquier respuesta que a la morena más pequeña se le pudiera ocurrir. **— es por eso que debemos imponer nuestra ley Quinn, nadie puede estar encima de nosotras y culpandonos injustamente.**_

 _ **— Pero...**_

 _ **— vamos Quinn —** susurro Santana a su lado_

 _ **— nunca había echo algo así.**_

 _ **— No necesitas ser una profesional para hacer algo tan simple. —** murmuró la latina antes de tomar la mano de Quinn y guiarla a lanzar el contenido frío a Rachel. **— ves, simple.**_

 _ **•~•~•~•**_

Y ahí estaban, las mismas palabras que Quinn le dijo a Rachel durante la situación en la escuela, son las mismas que tiempo atrás Santana había utilizado para decirle a Quinn en la misma situación que Santana había provocado.

A esto si que le llamaba Karma.

* * *

Al salir del baño y dejar a Rachel atrás comenzó a correr creyendo que principalmente lo hacía para no ser vista por Brittany y Santana, pero cuando se vio aún correr por el estacionamiento en busca de su vehículo y subir en el con la misma rapidez, empezó a conducir de igual forma intentando respetar lo mejor posible los límites de velocidad. Cuando llegó frente a su casa no se molestó en sacar nada del auto y corrió a entrar a la casa, y cuando por fin cerró la puerta detrás ella es que se dio el tiempo de como se estaba sintiendo todo su cuerpo, estaba temblorosa y su corazón no dejaba de latir de manera esporádica. Quinn se golpeó el pecho esperando que eso tranquilizara no sólo los latidos constantes sino también aquel sentimiento de... bueno, es que ni siquiera sabía que estaba sintiendo pero era algo que nunca antes había sentido y no sabía que hacer con el. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en el baño con Rachel y esos simples recuerdos le hicieron un nudo en la garganta que sólo podía liberar si comenzaba a llorar. Pero se encontraba en la entrada interior de su casa y no podía arriesgarse a que su madre la viera en esas condiciones, así que sin esperar más se dirigió a las escaleras con el objetivo de ir a su recámara, pero su plan fue interrumpido por la voz de Judy saliendo de la cocina.

 **— ¿Quinn, eres tú?**

 **— Voy a mi habitación... mamá. —** su voz se escucho tan entre cortada que se maldijo internamente por no saber que diablos le pasaba.

 **— Espera yo quiero... ¿te encuentras bien Quinnie? —** Y ahí estaba ella, en el umbral de las escaleras con los ojos llorosos, el cabello suelto y despeinado, y como olvidar que la mayoría de su uniforme estába manchado de pintura verde. **— pero... ¿Quinn que sucedió? —** y de la nada Judy se encontró con su hija sobre ella en pedida de ser abrazada de la misma forma en que lo estaba haciendo, y así lo hizo aún más preocupada cuando escucho a su hija sollozar sobre su hombro.


	10. Chapter 9: El Recuerdo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

 **Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

 **De Ryan Murphy y/o FOX**

* * *

 **Título:** And After That? (¿Y después que?).

 **Personajes:** Rachel Berry / Quinn Fabray / Ryder Lynn / Santana López / Brittany S. Pierce / & más...

 **Sinopsis:** Después de un sueño, que tuvo durante un desmayo durante los ensayos del club glee. Rachel decide que tiene que ser honesta con todo el mundo. Y eso cambiara por completo su vida, pero... ¿Y después qué?

* * *

 **Capítulo** **9: El Recuerdo.**

Las personas viven innumerables situaciones y circunstancias que nunca recuerdan. Se olvidan de nombres, situaciones pasajeras, sucesos y lugares que no causan un impacto significativo. El motivo es que toda nueva información queda almacenada en nuestra memoria de corto plazo, la cual dejamos de lado pasado un tiempo. Mientras que los recuerdos permanentes tendrán que pasar a la memoria de largo plazo, y esto depende de la carga emocional que suponga la situación vivida. Por tanto, recordamos en el tiempo lo que nos ha impresionado de manera emocional.

Es por eso que por más que Quinn intentará esconderse en su habitación todo el fin de semana, no iba a lograr que nada del sucedido el viernes con Rachel pudiera ser olvidado facilmente. Esto había sido un suceso sorpresivo que su mente había grabado con tal detalle el cual no podía dejar de repetir.

Se removió entre las sábanas de su cama cuando escucho los pasos de, lo que seguramente era su madre, acercarse a su habitación.

 **— Quinn —** llamo Judy con pequeños toques en la puerta **— ¿cariño? —** murmuró al adentrarse en la habitación oscura. Judy frunció el ceño acercándose a la ventana para abrir las cortinas para dejar que la luz del sol entrase. **— son las 10 Quinn ¡vamos y levántate! Que es un hermoso día.**

 **— es domingo, déjame dormir.**

 **— Eso es lo mismo que hiciste todo el día de ayer. —** Quinn sólo gimió en respuesta sin salir de las sábanas. Judy suspiro resignada y algo frustrada consigo misma por no saber qué es lo que sucedía con su hija desde aquel día que llegó a casa llorando, por supuesto que la había cuestionado aquel día al momento en que está se había calmado completamente pero sólo la palabra "no es nada" fue la respuesta que se le dio sin más. No iba a presionarla, porque conocía muy bien a Quinn como para saber que si lo hacía lo único que ocasionaría es alejarla más. **— Quinnie —** dijo lo más dulce posible tomando asiento en un espacio de la cama cerca del bulto de sábanas el cual se trataba de su hija **— sólo asegúrate de hacer la tarea.**

 **— ya la hice.**

 **— ¿en qué momento?**

Quinn no iba a admitir que lo había hecho en la madrugada al no poder dormir ya que el sábado había estado todo el día durmiendo, así que se le hizo más fácil mentir. **— ayer, como en la tarde.**

 **— oh, bien... entonces supongo que por hoy también puedes quedarte en cama. —** condescendió Judy al no encontrar una excusa para sacar a su hij **a.** **— pero promete que estas bien.**

 **— estoy bien mamá —** respondió saliendo de su escondite para mostrar el rostro a su madre y así tranquilizarla **— es sólo que está semana ha sido demasiado estresante y... sólo necesito descansar.**

Judy sonrió más tranquila **— bien —** dijo acariciando la cabeza rubia de su pequeña hija antes de dejarle un beso en la frente y levantarse. **— entonces descansa y yo le diré a Brittany que por hoy no puedes responder.**

 **— ¡espera mamá! —** intervino Quinn en la salida de la rubia mayor de su habitación **— ¿Brittany está aquí?**

 **— Está en el teléfono. ¿Tú quieres que le diga algo? —** pregunto la madre cuando noto el repentino interés de Quinn, quien se mostró con un ápice de duda ante la cuestión, pero aun así terminó por negarse antes de esconderse debajo de las sábanas. **— Ok, pero creo que deberías de ver tu teléfono por al menos, dice que te ha estado mandando mensajes. —** Quinn no dijo nada y para su madre fue la clara señal de que la conversación de había acabado. Judy asintió sin decir nada y salió de la habitación.

Fueron sólo segundos, unos segundos en los que la cabeza de Quinn dio vueltas y vueltas sobre una simple decisión. Tomar ese teléfono para ver qué era eso tan urgente que tenía a Brittany para decir o hundirse en un profundo sueño para olvidarse del mundo por unas horas. Por supuesto que dormir era muy tentador y esa había sido su decisión final, pero cuando su brazo salió de entre las sábanas en busca de su teléfono móvil sobre la mesita de noche aquella decisión se había ido a la mierda. Entre cerró los ojos por la luz de la pantalla al encenderlo y noto que si, efectivamente más de 10 llamadas perdidas de Brittany tenía registradas, más unos mensajes de texto. Suspiro pesadamente cuando se decidió en llamarla, pensado que quizá en verdad podría tratarse de algo urgente y que por mucho que su relación amistosa pudiera haber sido rota el día viernes, eso no quería decir que de la noche a la mañana dejaría de importarle lo que había sido hasta el día de hoy una de sus dos mejores amigas.

 **— ¡Quinn! Amiga, que bueno que me llamas. —** fue lo primero que se escuchó decir a Brittany, aunque en un tono bajo, casi como si estuviera susurrando y no quisiese que la escucharán. Eso por supuesto preocupó a Quinn, quien salió de las sábanas con el teléfono pegada al oído.

 **— ¿Qué sucede Britt?**

 **— Necesito de tu ayuda, es urgente y lo sabes porque yo no te molestaría un domingo sabiendo lo mucho que te gusta dormir hasta tarde.**

 **— Por supuesto —** aceptó mientras se adentraba a su armario para buscar ropa más decente que un pijama para salir. **— pero quiero saber qué es lo que...**

 **— ¡No hay tiempo Quinn! Por favor llega a mi casa. Y trae tu auto —** y con eso último Brittany colgó dejándola toda confundida y aún más preocupada.

* * *

No tardo más de 10 minutos en llegar a casa de Brittany puesto a que la rubia era la compañera de McKinley que más cerca vivía de su casa. Salió rápidamente de su vehículo dirigiéndose a la puerta principal para llamar y saber de una vez por todas que le sucedía a su amiga, pero antes de si quiera tocará el primer escalón, Santana salió y la enfrentó casi como si tratase de un peligro a la vista.

 **— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?**

Pero ella era Quinn Fabray y una Fabray nunca temía de nadie, y mucho menos de Santana López. **— Vengo a ver a Brittany.**

 **— ¿cómo para...**

 **— ¡Quinnie! —** interrumpió la rubia con una gran sonrisa en labios y es ahí cuando Quinn supo que había sido engañada por la que pensó que era la persona más inocente que conocía, y que haber venido había sido una mala decisión, porque... ¿qué diablos hacia ahí después de todo lo sucedido y lo que se dijo el viernes en la escuela? Pues les había dicho a sus dos mejores amigas que no se volvieran a acercar a ella, y ahora ella era quien estaba estacionada enfrente de la casa de Brittany y con Santana mirándola de esa forma casi asesina. _"Imbécil"_ se dijo mentalmente no sabiendo como salir de esta situacion que se estba tornando un tanto incomoda para ella. **— me alegro de que vinieras.**

 **— ¿y que se supone que haces aquí Fabray? —** Santana pregunto sin despegar su mirada de ella.

 **— eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí. —** respondió dirigiéndose a Brittany quién se mordió el labio con el sentimiento de culpabilidad por mentirle a Quinn, y ocultar esto a Santana.

 **— La necesitamos San.**

 **— ¡maldita sea Brittany! Dijiste que llamarías a Puck. —** escupió Santana alejándose de ellas y Brittany la detuvo no muy lejos pero tampoco tan cerca ya que Quinn no pudo escuchar más de la discusión.

 **— Y lo hice, pero dijo que no podía.**

 **— ¿y entonces la llamaste a ella? —** Brittany asintió sin problema **— ¿y en verdad piensas subir a ese auto después de lo que sucedió. Ella dijo que...**

 **— se lo que dijo San —** Interrumpió la rubia con seriedad **— pero después de lo que nos dijiste en casa de Rachel, yo... creo que todas hemos cometido errores y podemos resolverlos. Mira como Rach nos perdonó a nosotras, nosotras podríamos perdonar a Quinn y quizá ella podría... perdonarte a ti.**

 **— ¿y quién dijo que yo quiero su perdón?**

 **— No es necesario que lo digas —** Brittany sonrió con tristeza antes de alejarse de Santana esperando que está última entendiera.

 **— ¿qué es lo que quieren de mi ahora? —** pregunto Quinn en un tono vencido sabiendo que por mucho que se sintiera enojada por haber sido engañada y que debería de irse de aquí ofendida, quería saber por qué la necesitarían a ella.

El auto.

Por supuesto que lo que estas dos querían era el auto, pero no sólo eso, sino que también querían que las llevarán a un sitio por que al parecer Santana había sido castigada por haber rayado el suyo unos días atrás y sus padres le quitaron su permiso de conducir, y pues Brittany solo había reprobado por 3era vez el examen de conducir. Al principio Quinn se negó rotundamente a llevarlas y estuvo a punto de irse, pero cuando Brittany se subió al asiento del pasajero y dijo:

 **— Quinn, yo nunca te he pedido nada, más que la vez que fuiste de vacaciones a México y te pedí traerme aquellos pastelitos de esos mexicanos que tanto me gustan. Pero a partir de ahí, creo que yo he hecho más por ti de lo que tu has echo por mi.** **Como aquella vez que nos conocimos y no tardaste en pedirme que saliera con un jugador de fútbol para que así dejara de seguirte a ti, la vez que estabas tan enferma que no pudiste hacer todas las obligaciones que la entrenadora Sue te había dejado y yo las hice por ti, también cuando tu madre descubrió que estábamos tomando cerveza que tu habías comprado y que ustedes me hicieron tomar pero yo me eché toda la culpa diciendo que yo la había traído para que así no te castigarán, y así podrías salir con Finn a tu cita el día siguiente...**

 **— ¿Y que?** **—** interrumpio Quinn **—** **ahora se supone que ahora vamos a detallar cada cosa que hizo la una por la otra.**

 **—** **no, es solo que no quiero que pienses que todo este tiempo las hice sólo para que al final pudiera cobrármelas con un gran favor.**

 **— pues eso es lo que parece exactamente.**

 **— mi favor ni siquiera es tan grande Quinn, pero aun así quiero que sepas que si hice todo eso no fue porque esperaba algo al final... o quizá si, al final siempre quería algo de ti**

 **— ¿y qué era eso? Popularidad absoluta como Santana.**

Brittany soltó una risa antes de responder **— por supuesto que no. Yo lo único que quería era poder llegar a ser tu amiga tanto como lo era Santana, porque era tan difícil competir cuando parecía que la única en que confiabas al 100 % era en ella. Y no es que tuviera celos de ella porque siento que prácticamente he amado a Santana desde el primer momento en que la conocí, más bien era celos a la conexión que ustedes tienen sin la necesidad de tener nada romántico o sexual entre ustedes. Es una amistad única que no deberían perder. —** Brittany la dejo sin palabras. No sabía cómo responder a todo aquello o si podría.

 **— Esta bien, las llevaré. —** Brittany sonrió al tiempo que la abrazo como pudo antes de salir del vehículo para ir por Santana. **— ¡Espera Britt! —** Llamó deteniendo la huida de la rubia haciéndola regresar. Brittany se asomó por la ventanilla preguntando que sucedía preocupada al pensar que quizá Quinn se había arrepentido. **— sólo quiero que sepas que Santana... ella creo que —** Quinn se detuvo cuando sintió que podría soltarse a reír mientras hablaba **— Yo le guste la primera vez que me vio, así que creo que, si hubo algo sexual, no de mi parte, pero sí de la de tu novia. —** Brittany negó con una sonrisa en labios antes de encogerse de hombros.

 **— Lo sé, ¿porque crees que en navidad te ofrecí de regalo un trío con nosotras, Quinn?**

* * *

Cuando Brittany entró a la parte trasera con una sonrisa en el rostro y una caja en manos, Quinn asintió hacia la caja.

 **— ¿qué es eso?**

 **— los gatitos de Lord Tubinngton. Vamos a llevarlo a un centro de adopción o algo así**

 **— ¿y cuántos son? —** pregunto estirándose desde su asiento para poder ver dentro

 **— sólo nos quedan 5 —** respondió echando una mirada a Santana que estaba aún afuera debatiéndose en si entrar o no **— Ayer Santana y yo le conseguimos casa a sólo 2 de ellos, pero en verdad fue muy difícil. Al parecer no cualquiera quiere gatos de regalo a la puerta de su casa. Además, Rachel nos dijo que está manera era muy peligroso para los gatitos.**

Quinn asintió removiéndose nerviosa al escuchar el nombre de aquella pequeña morena sin saber por qué y sin querer averiguarlo. **— ¿y porque dice eso? — se atrevió a cuestionar al ver que Santana aún no entraba.**

 **— pues dice que no sabemos qué clase de personas son aquellas a las que le entregamos los gatos, en si los van a cuidar como corresponde y en si les van brindar el amor y atención que merecen.**

 **— Hagamos esto rápido —** fue la interrupción abrupta que Santana dio al finalmente entrar al coche. **— y sólo dirígete a esta dirección. —** demandó entejando a Quinn su celular para que anotara la dirección que tenía en el GPS del auto.

 **— Esto está a más de una hora de aquí.**

 **— ¿hay algún problema en ello? —** Quinn miro a Santana por el espejo retrovisor, pero esta solo la ignoró mirando por la ventanilla. Suspiro ajustando la dirección en el GPS antes de regresar el celular a su dueña y se puso en marcha recordándose que hacia esto sólo por Brittany.

Condujo en silencio durante más de 25 minutos en los que parecían que ninguna de las 2 pasajeras del asiento trasero quería hablar, muy extraño viniendo de Brittany, pero se le veía entretenida con los gatitos, así que guardó silencio durante 10 minutos más hasta que su curiosidad por saber hacia dónde iban era mayor.

 **— ¿Y a donde vamos exactamente?**

 **— ya te di la dirección, ahora que más quieres saber. —** Santana respondió de mala gana haciendo desear a Quinn mejor no haber hablado.

 **— Nosotras no lo sabemos exactamente tampoco. —** dijo Brittany sin apartar la atención de los gatos **— Rachel sólo nos envió la dirección y dijo que ahí nos veríamos.**

 **— Ah... —** fue lo único que pudo pronunciar como respuesta, no queriendo parecer nuevamente extraña por el repentino nerviosismo que sentía al escuchar el nombre de aquella chica. Después de eso todo el camino fueron en silencio.

Al llegar al lugar indicado todas pudieron comprender por qué Rachel las había mandado prácticamente a un estacionamiento en medio de la carretera a las afueras de Lima, junto a una gasolinera. El lugar no estaba del todo abandonado ya que al parecer había un evento "adopta a tu mascota" tal y como un gran cartel lo decía, además de que la carretera parecía muy concurrida. Santana no tardó en desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad antes de tomar la caja con los gatos, para así salir corriendo del vehículo como si este estuviera en llamas y a punto de explotar. Quinn casi se pone a reír sino fuera por el hecho de haber visto la imagen de Rachel a lo lejos y la cual aún no notaba la llegada de todas. Tomo una bocanada de aire y la soltó en el momento en que se decidió salir del coche. Brittany y Santana aún estaban paradas cerca discutiendo sobre algo, seguramente algo sobre ella porque en cuanto se acercó, ambas guardaron silencio y Santana la volteó a mirar de una manera casi agresiva.

 **— ¿qué sucede? —** se atrevió a cuestionar Quinn.

 **— creo que desde aquí podemos Fabray —** intervino Santana a cualquier respuesta que podría tener Brittany **— así que te puedes ir.**

Quinn rio con amargura **— Por supuesto, que más podría esperar yo de Santana López que no sea el de sólo utilizarme para su beneficio, ¿no?**

 **— haz hecho lo mismo conmigo un millón de veces Fabray, no te quejes ahora porque...**

 **— Al fin llegan! —** dijo Rachel al llegar por detrás de las chicas, sin darse cuenta que había interrumpido la disputa que se estaba llevando entre Santana y Quinn **— ¿por qué tardaron en.…? —** Y su voz se silenció al notar la presencia de Quinn, quien desvío la mirada mirando a su alrededor casi como queriendo que la tierra la tragase. Rachel noto en lo denso que se había puesto el ambiente entre las 4 y por lo mucho que quería saber por qué Quinn se encontraba ahí, supo que tenía que actuar como si nada de esto le afectará. **— quiero decir... vamos, porque sólo nos quedan 2 horas para que estos gatitos puedan ser adoptados y la ayuda de todas vendría bien para ello. Así que... vengan —** finalizó mirando a todas incluyendo a Quinn que ya la miraba de igual forma. Rachel comenzó a caminar dirigiendo principalmente a Santana, quien llevaba a los gatos. Brittany sonrió sostenido una carpeta la cual guardaba los comprobantes de vacunas y salud de cada uno de los gatitos, y con la otra mano tomo la muñeca de Quinn que parecía distraída y la llevo con ellas.

Rachel las presentó con Susan, una rubia de más de 30 años quien se encargaba principalmente del "Mascota Con." Como se hacía llamar a este evento mensual, el cual consistía en obtener a un nuevo miembro peludo en la familia de manera más segura y eficaz, tal y como lo había explicado Susan al presentarse. La mujer parecía simpática e incluso adorable, era como ver a una Brittany del futuro, pues parecía tan alegre y bailarina al estar interactuando con los animales. Susan les explico también en cómo era el proceso que se llevaba en esta convención. El asunto era que todo esto estaba estrictamente registrado y cada mascota aquí ya tenía prácticamente un hogar al cual ir, pues la gente que venía a verlos ya se habían comunicado con anticipación con el interés de obtener uno. También las personas habían pasado por un pequeño examen para comprobar que serían aptos para tener y cuidar de la mascota.

 **— Ok, ahora que ya les expliqué cómo se hace esto —** dijo Susan

mientras sostenía a uno de los gatos en sus brazos **— entre ustedes cuatro harán 2 parejas y se repartirán a los gatitos en iguales. Una pareja va a estar cerca de la entrada y las otras van a quedarse aquí. —** En el momento en que se dijo eso, Santana ya tenía planeado en quedar con su novia como pareja como era de costumbre, pero cuando Rachel la eligió con un gran grito anunciado _"YO SOY PAREJA DE SANTANA"_ y después Brittany la imitó haciendo lo mismo, pero con el nombre de Quinn, y Susan estuvo de acuerdo, no le interesó en lo absoluto por pelear en desacuerdo.

 **— Pienso que por el ajuste de nuestras personalidades... —** comenzó a decir Rachel mientras caminaban hacia su lugar cerca de la entrada. **— sería bueno que yo fuera quien hablara con las personas y las convenciera de que llevar un gato a casa es la mejor decisión que pueden tomar. —** Santana soltó un " ajá " en completo acuerdo **— Y entonces tu podrás hacer el registro de nombres e información que nos indicó Susan ¿bien? —** recibiendo un asentimiento de la latina, Rachel sonrió sacando a los gatitos de uno a uno de la caja, para así cambiarlos a una especie de jaula triangular aún más espaciosa que se encontraba sobre la mesa en la que llevarían acabó su trabajo. Cuando Rachel noto que el ultimo gatito se trataba de aquel gris de ojos azules que tanto le gustó cuando vio por primera vez en casa de Brittany, lo abrazo y le dio un beso sobre la cabeza recibiendo un maullido antes de dejarlo dentro con sus demás hermanos.

Pasado un rato Santana la observó detenidamente notando lo torpes que se veían sus movimientos en ocasiones cuando de repente echaba una mirada al lugar en donde se encontraban Brittany y Quinn.

 **— Lo siento por traerla —** dijo Santana llamando la atención de Rachel quien sostenía a uno de los gatitos en sus brazos, era aquel gris nuevamente. Santana había estado todo ese tiempo intentado convencer a Rachel para que se lo quedara, pero en el momento en que la pequeña morena menciono que su padre era alérgico, lo dejo de intentar **— no sabía que vendría, pero era la única disponible después de un sábado de resaca por la fiesta en casa de Karofsky. Mis padres me quitaron el permiso, el de Britt aún no lo consigue y Puck... bueno, él seguramente ni sabía en que parte de su casa estaba al despertar.**

 **— Esta bien Santana, tampoco es tan grave. —** respondió sin dejar las caricias que le daba al gato en sus brazos.

 **— Pues por la forma extraña en la que ustedes dos están actuando, yo creo que algo de grave si tiene.**

 **— no estoy actuando para nada extraña.**

 **— Estas nerviosa, puedo notarlo. —** Rachel rio dejando al gato junto con los demás antes de dirigirse a recoger un par de volantes regados sobre la mesa.

 **— No estoy nerviosa —** murmuró al tiempo que quiso poner los volantes juntados a una esquina de la mesa, pero su mano no calculo bien y todos ellos cayeron por el suelo, y al momento que quiso agacharse a recogerlos, su codo se pegó con la misma esquina de la mesa. **— ¡maldición! —** gruño de dolor y porque una corriente de aire hizo que los volantes salieran volando a diferentes partes del suelo.

 **— sí, se nota que no lo estás —** se burló Santana al tiempo que notó la mirada de las rubias a lo lejos en ellas.

* * *

Brittany y Quinn tenían al último gatito disponible, que no lo fue durante mucho tiempo puesto que una pareja ya estaba dando los últimos detalles de información para la hoja de adopción que rellenaba Santana, quien los mando finalmente con Susan para firmar, hacerlo legal y así poder llevarse a casa a su nueva mascota.

 **— ¡lo hicimos! —** chilló Brittany de alegría llegando en donde se encontraban Santana y Rachel para lanzarse a la espalda de su novia, y envolverla en un abrazo. Quinn la siguió por detrás manteniendo su distancia para no llegar a estar tan cerca de Santana o Rachel.

 **— ¿podemos irnos ya? —** Santana pregunto a Rachel quien asintió. **— está vez nos llevas a casa enana.**

 **— por mi mejor —** espetó Quinn con indiferencia con la intención de caminar a su auto.

 **— ¡No, esperen! —** detuvo Rachel — lo siento chicas, pero yo no voy a Lima ahora.

 **— Rachel, estamos a más de 1 hora lejos de Lima y lo más cerca de aquí es Dayton, que aún está a media hora de aquí ¿qué podrías hacer tú ahí? —** Santana se oía molesta, pero también a su vez preocupada. Rachel no había querido que ellas supieran de su paradero o hacia donde iba, pero cuando el día de ayer se había detenido a esta gasolinera de camino a su destino y había recibido un folleto sobre esta "Expo mascotas" de manos de la mismísima Susan, no podía negar que era una gran oportunidad segura de dar en adopción a los gatitos, así que está misma mañana mando un mensaje a Brittany y le dijo de un lugar perfecto para la adopción.

 **— Tengo familia en Dayton, estoy de visita y prácticamente vengo cada que pueda a verlos.**

 **— ¿Eso quiere decir que tus padres también están ahí?**

 **— si. —** Santana asintió. No sabía que tanto de lo que decía Rachel era verdad, pero tampoco veía por qué Rachel podría estar mintiendo, así que aceptó la excusa sin más cuestiones.

 **— Bien, nos llevas de vuelta Fabray. —** mascullo agriamente Santana a diferencia de Brittany, quién parecía más alegre anunciando que ella iría en el asiento delantero con Quinn.

Rachel asintió diciendo un adiós rápido en general y sin mirar a nadie en específico, fue la primera en tomar su auto e irse del lado contrario al cual ellas se dirigían.

 **— ¿A dónde van? —** pregunto Quinn cuando Santana tomó la mano de Brittany y comenzó a caminar **— El auto está por...**

 **— No te preocupes por nosotras Quinnie —** se detuvo Santana para hablar con ella de manera burlona **— llame a un taxi desde mucho antes sabiendo que seguro la enana no se iría con nosotras, pero tenía que intentarlo. El lleva un tiempo esperando por ahi, asi que te vas sola.**

 **— Santana, no vamos hacer eso... —** regaño Brittany saltándose de su agarre.

 **— ¡Perfecto! —** Quinn intervino dando la media vuelta en busca de su auto **— yo también prefiero irme sola que con un par de traicioneras. —** Y con eso se alejó.

Santana negó **— te dije que seguiría con eso —** dijo antes de volver a tomar a Brittany por la mano y dirigirla al taxi que las esperaba ya estacionado.

Quinn sin embargo no pudo evitar girar a ver cuándo el taxi se fue alejando.

 **— son unas imbéciles mal agradecidas —** se mascullo a si misma cuando fue en busca de su auto **— pero eso te pasa por venir aquí estúpida, cuando se suponía que ya no son tus amigas y...**

 **— ¡señorita! —** la rubia se detuvo y giro para ver quien la llamaba, frunció el ceño cuando vio a Susan corriendo hacia ella. Espero a que la mujer rubia llegará frente a ella para que saber por qué la llamaba. **— tenemos un problema —** fue lo primero que anunció al llegar con Quinn

 **— ¿problema?**

 **— se trata de uno de los gatos.**

Cuando Susan menciono el problema con uno de los gatos, Quinn no se preocupó realmente en lo que decía pues los pequeños ya habían sido adoptados y entregados a cada persona interesada, así que por lo mucho que pensó que el problema quizá sería un pequeño papeleo, el cual, si era uno de ellos, pero nunca se imaginó que el problema sería una devolución por parte de los que adoptaron.

 **— ¿qué acaso estas personas no saben que esto no es juego? —** cuestiono Quinn con molestia en las palabras mientras miraba al pequeño gatito en la jaula. **— no pueden venir aquí y llevarse a un gato prometiendo que le darán una vida mejor y después devolverlo a los 5 minutos ¿o sí?**

Susan la miro con ternura por lo molesta que se escuchaban las palabras de la adolescente pero que en su rostro sólo se dibujaba una sonrisa cada que el gatito le daba un maullido en pedido para ser acariciado. Quinn no tardaba en complacer al pequeño introduciendo el dedo índice en las aberturas de la jaula y acariciar su cabeza.

 **— No deberían, pero sin embargo así lo hacen. —** respondió Susan con sinceridad. **— además este chico era menor de edad y su madre lo confirmo al momento de traer al gato. El sólo nos mintió y dio documentación falsa para poder llevarse al pequeño.**

 **— Ese chico es un tonto.**

 **— Por al menos su madre lo trajo de vuelta y no lo abandonó por ahí a su suerte, como muchos otros lo hacen cuando se dan cuenta que ya no querían una mascota.**

 **— ¿en verdad la gente hace eso? —** Quinn pregunto horrorizada al imaginar que este pequeño gatito pudo pasar por aquel sufrimiento. El abandono, la calle, sin baño ni comida.

 **— más de lo que uno puede imaginar.**

 **— Entonces me lo llevo a casa por una semana —** Susan asintió. Ya le habían explicado la situación a Quinn sobre la devolución repentina que se hizo, y por qué ellos no podían quedarse con el gato pues eran una organización el cual se hacía cargo de ayudar en dar en adopción a animales en situación de abandono o el cual la persona no podía hacerse cargo de su cuidado a mayor plazo. Ellos se hacían cargo mayormente de los animales abandonados en su salud y comida gracias a las donaciones que les hacían, pero lo que ellos no tenían era un lugar en el cual conservar animales, así que contaban con voluntarios que se los llevaban a casa por un tiempo hasta que fueran adoptados. Así que cuando vio a Quinn quiso preguntar primero a ella si lo querría llevar, porque aun cuando está chica también fuera menor de edad era la más cercana a Brittany que era la dueña oficial de los gatos. Y en todo caso sino podía se lo pediría a uno de los otros voluntarios que se lo llevará a casa. Para su suerte parecía que Quinn no tuvo inconveniente en hacerse voluntaria al llamar a su madre y conseguir el permiso de llevar al gato a su casa.

 **— Solo hasta que encuentre a alguien que quiera adoptarlo, y eso podría ser en menos de una semana o puede ser más. —** ahora fue Quinn quien asintió. **— Y también es decirle a Brittany que le pida al veterinario una copia de comprobante de la salud y vacunas porque este chico las perdió. —** Quinn aceptó reprimiendo el deseo de volver a insultar a este chico tan irresponsable. Cuando el gatito dentro de la jaula volvió a maullar, Quinn lo levantó está vez en sus brazos y se despidió de la mujer lista para irse de aquí con él.

 **— tardaremos un rato en llegar a casa, así que espero que no hagas mucho ruido porque soy capaz de poner música a todo volumen para ignorarte por completo —** bromeó Quinn poniendo al gatito dentro de la misma caja en la que todos los gatos habían venido, así que está vez la caja era demasiado grande para el pequeño. El gato maulló por última vez antes de girar en su mismo entorno, para terminar, acostándose en una de las esquinas listo para tomarse un merecido sueño. **— así me gusta.**

Dejando al gato en la parte trasera del coche Quinn salió para irse a su lugar de conductor, pero se detuvo afuera cuando notó la presencia de Rachel, nuevamente en el lugar platicando con Susan. Quinn frunció el entre cejo separándose del auto al ver como Rachel llevaba en sus manos lo que parecía una chequera, la cual abrió, escribió algo y arrancó una hoja para dárselo a Susan quién se lo guardo con una sonrisa y se despidieron.

Cuando Rachel se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Quinn se sorprendió de aún verla ahí. **— ¿aún no se han ido? —** preguntó Rachel buscando a su alrededor alguna presencia de Brittany o Santana, o eso es lo que pensó Quinn al notar como miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor como evitando mirarla a los ojos por más de 2 segundos.

 **— Ellas lo hicieron —** Rachel no detuvo su búsqueda algo extrañada por lo dicho **— ¿y tú, no te habías ido ya?**

 **— ¿entonces ellas te dejaron aquí? ¿pero cómo hicieron eso? Yo les dije que...**

 **— Rachel —** Y aunque la forma en que menciono su nombre de manera neutral, eso de llamarla por su nombre fue lo que hizo que Rachel la mirará por primera vez en toda la tarde, a los ojos. **— te pregunte otra cosa ¿a qué regresaste?**

 **— olvide pagarle a Susan.**

 **— ¿pagarle?**

Rachel negó rápidamente **— bueno, no es un pago, más bien es una donación. Ellos me hicieron el favor de integrar a los gatitos de Brittany de última hora y yo les prometí una donación a su causa.**

 **— debió de ser una donación muy generosa para que ellos te hicieran ese favor, ¿no?**

 **— Para nada, ellos saben que soy una estudiante menor de edad que lo único que pudo conseguir fue un préstamo de sus padres, así que no fue demasiado. —** mintió sabiendo que el día de hoy lo había estado haciendo mucho, pues al parecer el único lugar en el que podía ser sincera era McKinley. **— entonces... ¿ellas sólo te dejaron aquí?**

 **— Llamaron a un taxi, así que yo no preocuparía demasiado. Y con respecto a mí, supongo que eso me pasa por ser tan imbécil al venir. —** Rachel guardó silencio mirando con total atención a Quinn. Quería preguntar algo y la rubia pudo notar la forma en que se contenía en no hablar, casi parecía gracioso, así que antes de que ella se pusiera a reír, hablo primero. **— ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?**

 **— nada. —** respondió de una forma demasiado rápida.

 **— sólo pregunta y ya, porque me tengo que ir.**

 **— ¿qué es lo que haces aquí, Quinn? —** no quería sonar grosera al haber preguntado esto, pero en el momento en que la vio junto a Santana y Brittany, esa pregunta había estado rondando dentro de su cabeza. La rubia resoplo desviando su mirada a su auto deseando haber tomado la decisión de subir e irse junto el pequeño gatito. Por un momento pensó en decirle a Rachel sobre lo sucedido con el gato y así desviar la conversión por ese lado. Pero no lo hizo.

 **— ¿qué es lo que quieras que responda? ¿qué vine por ti? —** Rachel negó removiéndose incómoda por la respuesta a la defensiva que dio Quinn. Por supuesto que ella no esperaba que respondiera eso. Aunque quizá una pequeña parte irracional dentro de ella quisiera que Quinn dijera eso, ella sabía muy bien que la rubia no sentía, ni sentiría nada por ella.

 **— es mejor que me vaya. —** dijo Rachel con la intención de alejarse, pero la voz de Quinn la detuvo.

 **— Porque si hubiera sabido que tu ibas a estar aquí, quizá hubiera sido así. —** admitió sin pensarlo queriendo detener la ida de Rachel. Si, y aunque se maldijo internamente por haber dicho esto, sabía que ahora tenía que explicarse mejor. **— quiero decir, yo sé que lo que me dijiste en el baño sobre lo de... estar enamorada, se que no es verdad... —** Rachel se volvió para mirarla con el ceño fruncido **— ¡oh, vamos Berry! No esperas que piense que eres demasiado estúpida como para enamorarte de la chica que ha hecho de tu vida un infierno ¿o sí? —** Rachel resoplo una risa incrédula **— pero como sea, mi punto aquí es que cualquiera que haya sido tu motivo para mentir, yo no he dejado de pensar en que quizá mi reacción fue demasiado exagerada. Sí, me besaste... y yo también lo hice, pero ambas sabemos que eso sólo fue por cosa del momento y algo que obviamente no volverá a pasar. Ninguna siente nada por la otra ¿de acuerdo? —** Rachel la miro por un largo tiempo con la intención de incluso convencerse a si misma que todo lo que decía Quinn era verdad, pero en el momento en que sus ojos se desviaron sin querer a la boca de Quinn y recordó aquel beso que la mantuvo fuera de si desde ese momento, cada sentimiento que tenía por la rubia se sentía tan real que cada parte de ella quería dejárselo en claro a Quinn, al punto de imaginarse a sí misma tomar a la chica frente a ella y besarla con la intensidad en la que su corazón estaba latiendo, y tocarla tan suave como su piel lo merecía. Pero terminó asistiendo con un repentino nudo en la garganta que no le permitía dejar hablar y que por mucho que pudiera, y que le doliera que sus sentimientos estuvieran siendo minimizados a simple falsedad, aceptó que Quinn lo viera como quisiera y la hicieran sentir mejor. **— bien, porque esto de vernos en la escuela todos los días hubiera sido muy incómodo. Y más aún cuando nos falta otro año. —** Quinn sonrió esperando poder transmitir una tranquilidad que en realidad no sentía, ya que aun cuando sus palabras habían sido con el propósito de dejar todo en claro, así como Rachel había estado de acuerdo, un sentimiento extraño se instaló dentro de ella cuando la misma morena había estado de acuerdo en todo lo que dijo ¿era acaso este sentimiento... decepción?

 **— Quinn —** Rachel llamo cuando la rubia abrió la puerta de su auto **— me mudo de Lima.**

 **— ¿cómo? —** Quinn se interesó volviéndose hacia Rachel **— ¿A dónde?... —** negó con la cabeza reformulando otra pregunta **— digo... ¿cuándo?**

 **— Quizá mucho antes de finalizar oficialmente el año. —** admitió dejando a Quinn con una expresión en blanco. **— y te lo digo para que sepas por qué Santana y Brittany es tan actuando así conmigo, y porque no deberías perder su amistad cuando finalmente el año que sigue no me interpondré en absolutamente nada de tu vida.** — ahora fue el turno de Rachel para sonreír antes de despedirse. — **cuídate y maneja con cuidado.**

 **— Espera, yo...**

 **— Me tengo que ir Quinn, lo siento. Pero retomamos la conversación el lunes ¿sí? —** Quinn asintió de mala gana no teniendo nada por qué detenerla. Se mantuvo de pie mirando como Rachel subió a su propio coche, dio la vuelta y se alejó de ahí con la promesa se hablar el lunes.

Un lunes el cual Rachel no apareció en la escuela junto con el martes, miércoles, jueves…


	11. Chapter 10: El Tiempo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de**

 **Glee ni de sus personajes aquellos son propiedad**

 **De Ryan Murphy y/o FOX**

* * *

 **Título:** And After That? (¿Y después que?).

 **Personajes:** Rachel Berry / Quinn Fabray / Ryder Lynn / Santana López / Brittany S. Pierce / & más...

 **Sinopsis:** Después de un sueño, que tuvo durante un desmayo durante los ensayos del club glee. Rachel decide que tiene que ser honesta con todo el mundo. Y eso cambiara por completo su vida, pero... ¿Y después qué?

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: El Tiempo.**

El tiempo pasa y nunca vuelve atras, se nos escapa de las manos sin que seamos plenamente consientes de ello. Es como un cruel maestro: El tiempo es un ladrón y un villano.

 _Cuando pasó una semana completa y el día lunes se volvió a marcar en el calendario, Quinn supo que la ausencia de Rachel en McKinley no era normal. No se trataba de una enfermedad porque Rachel Berry no se enfermaba, o eso es lo que dijo la misma Rachel cuando meses atrás había llegado a clases con la nariz roja, una bufanda en el cuello y estornudando cada minuto. Y aunque la maestra le dijo que tenía que irse a casa para descansar, Rachel se resistió a tal mandato diciendo "No estoy enferma, porque Rachel Berry no se enferma". Al final durante la 3era hora la obligaron irse a casa llamando a sus padres. Pero entonces ¿qué era eso que mantenía a Rachel sin ir a clases? Y fueron las palabras "me mudo de Lima " que Rachel dijo el domingo anterior lo que se mantuvieron rondando por su cabeza._

 _Por supuesto que Quinn no se mantuvo tranquila esperando a que Rachel apareciera en la escuela, pues por mucho que el lunes en el que prometió que continuarían con su conversación no sucedió, al día siguiente que no la vio aparecer, se propuso que obtendría las respuestas a sus preguntas por sí misma. Comenzó con Brittany, creyendo que sería el eslabón más débil al cual sacar información, pero cuando la rubia se negó a hablar con ella al punto de casi ignorarla, apenas pudieron tener una pequeña conversación._

 _— Tienes que decirme porque no vino._

 _— No veo por qué tengo que decírtelo — respondió Brittany sin mirarla._

 _— Ella me dijo que hablaríamos ayer._

 _— ¿hablar? — pregunto en un tono de burla — ¿no es acaso tarde para eso? — Quinn frunció el ceño extrañada por las respuestas cortantes de su amiga más dulce, no sabía que es lo que estaba sucediendo. — de todas formas, deberías hacerte a la idea._

 _— ¿A qué idea? — Brittany se encogió de hombros mirándola por primera vez_

 _— de que es demasiado tarde._

 _La conversación con Brittany no había ayudado en nada más que en dejar todo más confuso. Era extraño haber obtenido tal respuesta de la rubia, pero no le sorprendía del todo sabiendo que probablemente está reacción estaba detrás de Santana. Sabía que el momento de hablar con Santana iba a llegar, pero al día siguiente evitó llegar a ese contacto intentado sacar información de los chicos del club glee, suponiendo que quizá el ex novio de ambas, Finn Hudson, sabría algo... no obtuvo nada. Después estaba Puckerman, quien había estado pasando los últimos días junto a ellas... pero tampoco obtuvo nada. Sucedió lo mismo con los demás, incluyendo al profesor Schuster, el director Figgins y la señorita Pittsburg. Nadie sabía nada y parecía no importarles la ausencia de Rachel. Cuando sin previo aviso llegó el viernes y no había obtenido ningún tipo de información, decidió que esperaría hasta el lunes siguiente para ver si Rachel asistiría a clases o si al fin se daría el valor de enfrentar a Santana. Y tenía que aceptarlo, incluso si fuera sólo para sí misma, pero tenía miedo de hablar con Santana y ni siquiera sabía el porqué._

 _— Santana. — Llamo al llegar junto a su casilla, en un pasillo extrañamente vacío y muy silencioso._

 _— ¿qué pasó amiga? — La voz de Santana era demasiado amistosa para su gusto, aun así, esto la hizo creer que quizá obtendría algo de ella._

 _— Uhm, quería... quería saber algo._

 _— ¡por supuesto! Pregunta lo que quieras. — Santana sonrió de una manera en la que Quinn nunca creyó haber visto antes, incluso eso le trajo escalofríos por todo su cuerpo._

 _— Es sobre Berry. — La sonrisa de Santana se desvaneció al instante._

 _— ¿Sabes que Quinn? Quizá deberíamos hacer algo después de clases, ya sabes algo divertido como... ¡ir a breadstix!_

 _Quinn frunció el ceño — pero si tu odias Breadstix y... ¿no se supone que también me odias?_

 _— ¿odiarte? — Santana soltó una carcajada — Quinn, yo nunca podría odiar algo tan parecido a mí, somos tan idénticas que incluso creo que te amo tanto como a mí misma._

 _— Santana ¿dónde está Rachel? — cuestiono empujando a Santana cuando de la nada la sintió demasiado cerca al punto de incomodarla._

 _— No puedo ayudarte con eso — respondió con facilidad y una expresión tan pacífica antes de comenzar a caminar para alejarse._

 _— ¿quieres que me crea eso? — La rubia corrió para alcanzarla y la detuvo tomándole el brazo — haz estado prácticamente días pegada a ella como un maldito chicle y ahora me dices que no lo sabes._

 _— Cada duda debe ser respondida a su debido tiempo, Q._

 _— ¿y eso cuándo será? ¿mañana?_

 _— pobre hermosa Quinn — Santana negó con el sentimiento de compasión dibujada en su rostro — ¿y si te digo que... — se tomó una pausa para envolverla en un abrazo y terminar las palabras en un susurro sobre su oído dijo — es demasiado tarde?_

 _Y antes de que tuviera la intención de al menos decir algo, un ruido increíblemente frustrante sonó tan fuerte que envolvió todo el pasillo. Santana ya había desaparecido, pero la sensación de tenerla apretando su pecho con aquel abrazo aún la sentía junto con una que la estaba dejando apenas respirar._

 _— ¡AYUDA! — soltó lo que ella creyó fue un grito, pero el sonido frustrante aún estaba envolviendo aquel pasillo y dudo que alguien la hubiera escuchado. Quinn se cubrió los oídos y cerró los ojos, la presión en su pecho se estaba incrementado y nada a su alrededor estaba teniendo sentido. — alguien... por favor ¡ayuda! — Esta vez fue apenas un susurro y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba de rodillas con un gran tumulto de gente a su alrededor. — ayuda... no puedo resp... — parecía que nadie se percataba lo que le estaba sucediendo y aun así todos la miraban atentos "¿QUÉ DIABLOS LES ESTABA PASANDO A TODOS?" Se gritó internamente volviendo a cerrar los ojos cuando el sonido y la presión en su pecho se incrementaba cada vez más._

 _— Quinn —la había llamado por su nombre y por más que quiso abrir los ojos, no pudo hacerlo. — ¿Quinn? — La voz le resultaba familiar pero el sonido y la presión en pecho no la dejaba pensar en quien era — ¡QUINN! — "_ _¿Acaso se trataba de Rachel?"_

— ¡DESPIERTA!

Al abrir los ojos una mirada aterrorizada de su madre fue lo que la recibió a un mundo real sobre cama en de su habitación. Supo al instante que todo había sido un sueño, un extraño y aterrador sueño.

— ¿qué es... — se detuvo a toser un par de veces. Judy a su lado la ayudo a sentarse aún con la expresión preocupada. — ¿qué es lo que pasó? — dijo con aquella voz ronca de una recién levantada.

— Es lo que quisiera saber, entre a la habitación porque la alarma de tu reloj no dejaba de sonar y parecía que no despertarías jamás. Además, estos dos... — Judy señaló a Max, el perro de su hermana y al pequeño gato que habían estado cuidando desde que Quinn lo trajo el fin de semana y que al parecer se quedaría por siempre. Su madre se había encariñado. — … estaban durmiendo encima de ti.

— Eso explica porque no podía respirar — dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello recordando su sueño y lo horrible que se sentía el no poder respirar, y luego... lo demás.

* * *

Hay personas que confunden lo que han imaginado o soñado con la realidad porque el cerebro no es muy eficaz cuando se trata de detectar algo real o imaginado con gran intensidad. Es por eso que a Quinn le estaba costando demasiado ver a Brittany a lo lejos y no correr para abrazarla. Recordó como en su sueño la chica parecía tan distante y diferente con ella, y el sentimiento de dolor que sintió al pensar que había perdido el cariño de alguien tan especial como lo era Brittany en su vida. Además de que también desde aquel fin de semana que pasaron juntas ya habían pasado 3 días y desde entonces, Quinn las había estado evitando,

— Hey, Quinn! — saludo una sonriente Brittany cuando paso a su lado y extrañamente andaba sola, sin señales de Santana a su alrededor.

— Estuve a punto de morir. — soltó Quinn deteniendo el andar de su amiga, quien se acercó inmediatamente con una cara de preocupación — quiero decir, tuve un sueño... — se explicó

— ¿y tú morías?

— No, pero un par de mascotas pudieron matarme. — Brittany frunció el ceño extrañada por tal anécdota, pero aun así sonrió con un asentimiento.

— Un sueño loco ¿no? — cuestiono cuando ambas empezaron a caminar. Quinn asintió. — Te entiendo, he soñado muchas veces como Lord Tubinngton intenta ahogarme con una almohada, tanto que en ocasiones creo que él lo ha intentado de verdad. A veces despierto con una almohada en la cara y Lord Tubinngton me observa desde la ventana. Es muy gracioso en realidad.

— Por supuesto — Ambas guardaron silencio mientras caminaban entre alumnos y Quinn se pedía internamente que no se encontrarán con Santana por el camino. Y es que había otra razón sobrante por la que Quinn había evitado estos días hablar con ambas porristas, y eso era que, así como en la pesadilla, en la vida real Rachel tampoco había aparecido por la escuela en tres días y si en algún momento ella conversaba con alguna de estas dos chicas, haría la inevitable pregunta de "¿Y dónde está Berry?". Pero el día de hoy aquella estúpida pesadilla le estaba dando el valor de acercarse a Brittany y hacer la pregunta esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde. El silencio duro más de lo pensado y aun cuando Brittany miraba el horario para su próxima clase y saber qué libro tendría que llevar, Quinn sólo la observó. Fue hasta que de reojo pudo notar a Santana a dos pasillos hablar con otras animadoras y supo que no tenía mucho tiempo para hablar, ya había perdido demasiado pensando en como abordar el tema.

— Britt ¿en dónde está Berry? — La rubia pareció no encontrar nada extraño en la pregunta tal y como pensó Quinn que sería. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros tomando el libro de álgebra y cerrando su casillero para enfrentarla. — No se supone que son amigas ahora ¿cómo es que no sabes porque no ha venido?

— Oh, eso lo sé... tu preguntaste en donde está y en este momento yo no sabría dónde está. Pero si se por qué no ha venido y eso tú también lo sabes.

— ¿cómo sabría yo eso? — pregunto apresurada al notar como Santana se despedía de sus acompañantes.

— La última vez que la vimos fue en la "Mascota Con" a la que nos llevó. Ella dijo que estaba con su familia ¿lo recuerdas?

Quinn asintió — y en verdad está ahí?

— cómo te dije, yo no sabría exactamente donde está ahora. — se encogió de hombros — ¿Pero porque lo preguntas?

— me dijo que el lunes hablaríamos y obviamente rompió con lo dicho. — Quinn parecía algo decepcionada al decir esto y cuando Brittany estaba a punto de decir algo reconfortante, como la información certera de saber que Rachel regresaría mañana, porque la misma morena se los había avisad. Quinn se despidió y salió prácticamente corriendo de su vista.

— ¿qué pasa con ella? — y fue cuando escucho la voz de Santana por detrás de ella, que supo el motivo de la huida. Brittany sonrió al girar hacia su novia.

— pasa que me debes 10 dólares. — Santana frunció el ceño para después levantar sus cejas en asombro en compresión a lo dicho.

— ¿ella lo hizo?

— Si, Quinn vino a preguntar por Rachel antes de su regreso, así que ganó la apuesta. — Santana soltó una risa que pretendía escucharse más bien como una burla incrédula, pero sin embargo Brittany supo que no fue así.

— Hey, Santana! — Llegó Kitty empujándola de manera en la que pretendía parecer amistosa, pero la sonrisa en su rostro y el otro par de animadoras que venían detrás de ella, le hacían ver que esa la última forma en la que venía. Se encontraban en los vestidores de animadoras y ellas eran las únicas que hasta el momento habían llegado.

— ¿Qué pasa duende de jardín? — dijo Santana sin tomarles demasiada importancia checando sus notificaciones en Twitter en la espera de su novia. — ¿ya te cansaste de desperdiciar tu vida yendo por detrás de Quinn y mendigar por su amistad, como lo has estado haciendo estos días?

— "hahaha" — Kitty rio falsamente — que graciosas estas hoy Santana, pero en verdad no creí que algún día podría verte celosa.

— pff — Santana sólo resoplo sin importarle que Kitty lo hubiera visto como una victoria a su comentario. No tenía ganas de discutir ahora y menos con la pequeña rata blanca de Kitty. — me vas a decir que es lo que quieres o déjame sola.

— dime donde está Berry. — lo dijo como una orden. Santana pudo enojarse por ello, pero sin embargo se vio más interesada en lo que quería Kitty.

— ¿y cómo para que la quieres?

— venganza

— ¿venganza?

— Por los que le hizo a Quinn, ella ha estado muy distraída desde lo que pasó y nosotras como sus amigas queremos venganza. — Santana rio

— Por favor Kitty, consigue tus propias batallas y de paso, una vida. — se levantó para alejarse de la pequeña rubia, pero esta la tomo del brazo impidiendo su huida.

— hablo en serio López, esto que pasó no se va a quedar así y...

— Quítame tus pequeñas garras de encima Wild. — ordenó Santana siendo ignorada y en su lugar, Kitty hizo un movimiento de cabeza a sus acompañantes y de un momento a otro tenían a la latina sujeta contra una pared.

— ¿qué mierda?

— sólo dime cuando vuelve y mis chicas te soltaran.

— No puedes ser más cobarde — dijo cuándo intento forcejear para salir de las manos de aquellas chicas que la sostenían y así saltar hacia su próxima víctima. — ustedes 2 deberían de soltarme antes de que les pueda ir peor — Amenazó. Y casi tenía éxito al ver como aquel par de chicas la miraron con temor, ambas eran más altas que Santana y su fuerza era mayor por ser dos, pero en el momento de amenazas y transmitir miedo, Santana siempre era mejor.

— Ni lo piensen hacer, no sean estúpidas, Santana López ya no es nada desde que nos traicionó por estar con esa narizona de Berry. Escuchaste López, no eres nada y yo en este momento... — Kitty se acercó para tomar la barbilla de Santana en sus dedos y que la mirará a los ojos — podría golpearte y nadie va a...

— ¿qué sucede aquí? — Kitty sonrió al escuchar la voz de Brittany por detrás pensando que ella no sería nadie a quien temer, pero cuando giro y vio que Quinn estaba junto a la otra rubia dio un paso hacia atrás intentando ocultar a Santana. Plan obviamente fallido. Brittany empujó a una de las chicas que sostenía a su novia y la otra sólo se apartó de inmediato.

— ¿qué es lo que te estaba haciendo? — Quinn pregunto a Santana.

— No es algo que te importe. — Quinn rodó los ojos ante el orgullo de la latina

— dijiste algo de golpearla y que nadie iba a... ¿podrías terminar la frase? — está vez se dirigió a Kitty quien se negó a hablar. — ¿y alguna de ustedes dos me va a decir que pasaba aquí?

— ¡chicas, no! — pidió Kitty mirando a sus amigas para atemorizarlas, pero obviamente Quinn pudo más con ellas.

— Ella nos dijo que hablaríamos con Santana para saber sobre Berry, pero que si ella se resistía a cooperar la tomaríamos a la fuerza y le sacaríamos información...

— "¿tomarla a la fuerza?" — pregunto Quinn sin poder creerse como estas tres chicas se habían atrevido a meterse con Santana. En realidad, estaba un poco sorprendida ante la valentía de ellas.

— bueno, si... — respondió la otra chica — ella nos dijo que Santana ya no tenía ningún poder ante nosotras porque era una traicionera y que pronto sería vetada de las animadoras. Así que planeaba que todas hiciéramos una venganza y que...

— ¡tercio de idiotas! — mascullo Santana yendo hacia ellas, quienes ahora si temían por su vida. Pero Quinn se interpuso en su camino y sin esperar ningún reclamo por parte de Santana, hablo con las otras tres y también para las demás que ya se encontraban rodeando la situación.

— Algo les voy a dejar muy en claro a todas ustedes. No importa cuántos problemas podamos tener Santana y yo o cuantas amistades fuera de nuestra escala social quiera tener. Aquí ninguna va a desacreditar el poder que tiene Santana. Y deberían de saberlo porque ella sigue siendo la segunda al mando, y si en algún momento ella quiere vengarse de ustedes en los entrenamientos no esperen que yo me entrometa en su trabajo. Y ustedes tres... déjenme sentir lástima por lo que sea que Santana vaya a hacerles. — Finalizó soltando una risa antes de alejarse del grupo de animadoras que se formó a su alrededor y que al mismo tiempo también se disolvió. Las otras tres chicas salieron huyendo.

Algo que Santana admiraba de Quinn era esa capacidad de líder nata que tenía y que nada tenía que ver con lo que pudieron ser sus padres o hermana en el pasado. Y la misma Sue Silvester se lo había comentado en una ocasión: "Su madre era una líder demasiado cruel y su hermana alguien demasiado blanda. No me mal entiendas López, la madre era fantástica a mi parecer, pero no sabía conectar con sus compañeras ya que su prepotencia podía más que el compañerismo. Quinn es algo distinto, ella es una combinación de ambas personalidades, pero sin que una predomine más que la otra. Y eso es bueno". Es ahí cuando comprendió por qué Quinn podía ser odiada y amada entre toda la escuela, porque para Santana y nadie era un secreto que la mayoría en los pasillos la odiara a ella por su personalidad... "asombrosa" lo hacía llamar Santana misma, pero en realidad era enojona extremista. Pero a Quinn Fabray o la amabas u odiabas, pero en ningún momento era alguien que pudiera pasar por desapercibido. También estaban los días de entrenamiento con Sue en los que Quinn era alguien que podía soportar a cierto grado todo lo que demandaba Sue, pero cuando veía que sus límites pasaban a lo que sus chicas podían soportar, ella siempre abogaba por todas, logrando en su mayoría que Sue, cediera sabiendo que la rubia líder hacia lo correcto. Luego estaba las veces que por mucha mierda que Quinn tuviera encima, siempre intentó mantener todo eso para ella y nunca llevarlo a los entrenamientos de las demás chicas tal y como Sue lo hacía en su mayoría. Pero Santana podía notar cuando Quinn tenía mierda dentro de ella, porque por mucho que ella intentase ocultarlo, algo que siempre hacia la rubia líder era sobre explotar su cuerpo a ejercicios extras que la llevaban al borde del agotamiento. Como cuando sus padres se divorciaron, al terminar el entrenamiento Quinn decidió correr un par de vueltas por toda la pista de carreras, cuando Finn rompió con ella corrió otras vueltas, cuando creyó estar embarazada y Sue la expulso de las animadoras, corrió otras. Incluso cuando recupero su lugar en las animadoras y Sue le dijo que no sería tan fácil recuperar su puesto... corrió más. De esta manera era en la que Quinn funcionaba y Santana lo supo porque siempre que esas carreras terminaban, ella siempre estuvo ahí para preguntar "¿porque haces esto?" Y parecía que el hecho de que Quinn estuviera demasiado cansada interna y físicamente, que fácilmente la hacía hablar de aquella mierda en la que siempre encontraron cómo manejar. Es por eso que aquí estaba, en el vestuario de animadoras, en la espera de que Quinn terminará esas vueltas y pudiera hablar.

* * *

Las últimas pisadas en el suelo terroso fueron tan estrepitosas que levantaron rastros de arena que casi llegaron al rostro de Quinn, se detuvo en su totalidad apoyando amabas manos en sus rodillas para no caer al suelo cuando sintió sus piernas temblorosas por tal ejercicio al que sometió. Inhaló y exhaló aire al mismo tiempo que el sudor corría por su frente y un par de gotas cayeron al suelo. Se sentía exhausta, cansada e incluso juraba poder escuchar como sus venas palpitaban por todo su cuerpo al mismo ritmo que su corazón latía incontrolable dentro de su pecho... Pero nada de eso hizo que aquel sentimiento extraño con el que había despertado aquella mañana después de su pesadilla se desinstalara de su cuerpo. No sabía si era el hecho de haber despertado sin casi poder respirar, no sabía si era la parte del sueño donde no comprendía porque Brittany y Santana se comportaban de esa forma extraña con ella o no sabía si era porque en aquella pesadilla Rachel se había ido y ella no había podido despedirse porque... había sido demasiado tarde.

Finalmente soltó un gruñido de frustración al mismo tiempo que se enderezo lista para irse a tomar una ducha.

Debe decir que Quinn se sorprendió al ver la presencia de Santana en las duchas esperando por ella, pero no sabía cómo sentirse exactamente al saber que su amiga se había dado cuenta de lo que le sucedía y tampoco sabía que decir exactamente... últimamente no sabía nada.

— ¿qué haces aquí? — pregunto sonando más cortante de lo que pretendía — El entrenamiento termina hace más de 1 hora. — intentó redimirse. Santana no pareció que nada de lo dicho anteriormente le afectará en realidad, ella sólo se encogió de hombros sin moverse. — bien — murmuró al no recibir nada más. Fue directo por una toalla limpia para entrar a la ducha y cuando le dio la espalda a Santana, fue cuando está se decidió a hablar.

— ¿y ahora porque corres?

— ¿disculpa?

— Sabes cómo funciona esto Quinn. Tu corres como loca para desahogarte por algo y cuando terminas yo estoy aquí para escucharte, así que dime… ¿porque lo haces está vez?

— No sé qué decirte. — Santana rio, pero no espero sacar más porque sinceramente no estaba de humor con Quinn en estos momentos.

— Esta bien — aceptó al ver como Quinn le daba la espalda. Santana hizo lo mismo, pero yéndose por su lado — pero después puede ser demasiado tarde.

Y el cuerpo de Quinn giro inmediatamente. — ¡Espera! — Santana la miro desde su hombro.

— ¿si?

— Yo... — Quinn miro a su alrededor, casi como si tuviera miedo de que alguien más las escuchara hablar, aun sabiendo que aquí y fuera de los pasillos, ya no se encontraba prácticamente nadie. — Estoy segura de que estoy cometiendo muchos errores. Soy autodestructiva, lo sabes.

— ¿Y es eso lo que te tiene así?

Quinn negó observando como Santana se acercaba nuevamente — En realidad, no sé qué es lo que me tiene así... pero sé que hay algo y la forma en la que soy no me está ayudando a descubrirlo.

— creo que tienes suerte — declaró Santana con una sonrisa

— ¿suerte? — pregunto confundida ante tal reacción, recibiendo un asentimiento al instante.

— Suerte de tener a una amiga como yo, que te va ayudar con tu problema existencial.

Antes de entrar a su casa y volver a ser amigas, quizá lo correcto habría sido pedirle perdón por la forma en la que se había estado comportando con ella en estos últimos días. Santana estaba demostrando que era una buena amiga y en verdad merecía esas disculpas, pero había algo entre la amistad de Quinn y Santana que las diferenciaba de las demás, y eso es porque ambas se conocían perfectamente bien como para saber lo idénticas que eran con el carácter y orgullo. Discutían y al día siguiente se hablaban como si nada, aunque quizá está vez había durado más sin hablarse, ambas estaban bien con retomar su amistad sin ningún problema. Con Brittany todo era diferente, con ella las disculpas si existían, pero siempre solía decirlas ella primero, está vez Quinn no lo permitió y en el momento en el que Santana y ella se la encontraron, Quinn fue la primera en decir "lo siento por la forma en la que me comporte en estos días" y demás. Brittany solo la envolvió en un abrazo y dijo que hoy se haría pijamada en casa de Santana.

— Tú escoges película — dijo Brittany lanzándole el control remoto a Quinn, quien sonrió sabiendo que al final siempre terminaban escogiendo algo que Brittany le gustará, pero aun así terminó por pasearse por el catálogo de Netflix. — Oh, esa se ve muy buena. — señaló Brittany haciendo que Quinn se detuviera.

— pues esa será.

— ¡Genial! Ahora voy a ver porque Santana se tarda tanto con esas palomitas.

— claro. — Quinn vio cómo su amiga salió de la habitación y se quedó mirando pensativa sobre una pared llena de fotos que Santana tenía cerca de la puerta. En el había una foto de su infancia con su familia, una con su abuela, otras de la escuela como una grupal con los del club glee y otra de las animadoras, mayormente había más fotos de ellas tres y otras sólo de Santana y Brittany. Pero algo que había llamado su atención, fue una en específico que al parecer era una nueva adquisición. Quinn se levantó de la cama y fue directo al grupo de fotos para mirar más de cerca aquella imagen, y saber que su vista no le están jugando una. Al estar más cerca y tomar aquella foto en su mano pudo saber que sí, en efecto era una foto con tres chicas sonrientes que eran Santana, Brittany y la tercera... — Rachel... — murmuró sin poder evitar imaginar cuando y donde había ocurrido tal echo.

— Santana pidió pizza, es por eso que... — la voz de Brittany se desvaneció cuando vio lo que Quinn traía y miraba con total atención. — nos la tomamos el primer lunes que estuvimos juntas — explicó Brittany sobre la foto — saliendo de la escuela Rach nos invitó a comer y ella quiso "memorizar el momento" o algo así, con una selfie. Yo se la pedí y la imprimí para que Santana lo pusiera ahí. — Quinn asintió dejando la foto y regresando a la cama. Brittany la siguió con el tazón de palomitas en mano. — Ella es muy agradable ¿sabes? Y es muy gracioso como siempre se emociona cuando hacemos cosas que solo hacen las amigas. Quizá cuando ella regrese y ustedes hablen, podríamos ser las 4 está vez.

— No lo creo Britt, pero está bien, porque ahora entiendo su amistad y...

— ¿pero porque no? — interrumpió al no entender las decisiones de su amiga — sí antes tu querías ser su amiga ¿porque ahora no?

— ¿de qué estás hablando? — se hizo la desentendida.

— del pasado, cuando te llamo la atención ver una estrella dorada al final de un nombre, cuando escuchaste la audición de Rachel y no pudiste sacar esa canción de tu cabeza o, o la vez que querías hablar con ella primero, pero Sant... — Brittany se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de más y de cosas las cuales se supone no debería saber.

— ¿quién te dijo eso? — pregunto aun cuando se imaginaba quien había sido. Recibió una negación por parte de la rubia en su lugar.

— Fui yo. — Santana se encontraba en el marco de la puerta con una caja de pizza en mano y cuando ambas miradas se posaron en ella sólo se adentró colocando la caja sobre la cama.

— me hiciste prometer que nunca se lo diría. — Quinn le recriminó acercándose a ella.

— lo sé, pero sí te soy sincera no recordaba mucho de aquel tiempo hasta hace apenas unos días. No lo creí demasiado importante como para que lo recordarás, pero cuando intentaste que Berry me arrojará un granizado recordé todo. Fue una venganza y lo entiendo.

— Yo no...

— está bien Quinn, sé que lo merecía. Y además hay algo más importante que tienes que solucionar y no creo que haya demasiado tiempo.

El ceño de Quinn se frunció en señal de confusión — ¿tiempo? ¿Por qué todo el mundo habla del tiempo? — preguntó. Santana sonrió de manera triste.

— Rachel se va en unas semanas.

Y fue esa la realidad que golpeo a Quinn. Rachel Berry se iba y cada vez que lo recordaba la sensación incomoda dentro de ella se incrementaba. Una sensación de tristeza que hace tiempo no sentía.

— El tiempo esta en tu contra Quinn — dijo Brittany — y estas siendo descuidada con el.


End file.
